


Родная кровь

by dey_shark, raven_weiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Stilinski Twins, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: - Стайлз! Я слышал, твой брат возвращается!- Да, Скотти, я тоже слышал. А теперь, будь добр, приведи сюда Дерека. Кажется, моему горлу срочно нужны его зубы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Расхождения с каноном:  
> 1\. У Стайлза есть брат-близнец.  
> 2\. Клаудия умерла, когда парням было по 11 лет.  
> 3\. Ногицунэ вселился в Стайлза после укуса канимы, пошатнувшего его психику.  
> 4\. Стаи альф, дарака и Коры в Бикон Хиллз никогда не появлялось.  
> 5\. Дерек остался альфой. И именно он укусил Ногицунэ, спасая Стилински.  
> 6\. Эрику убил Ногицунэ руками Стайлза.  
> \+ еще немного расхождений, о которых не стоит упоминать.
> 
> !!!ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Отношения-долгострой. Никто ни к кому в койку сразу не прыгает, чувства с первого взгляда не накатывают, феечки не какают единорогами и радугой, летая вокруг гей-пары. Так что если вам нужны признания в любви со второй строчки и бурный секс с третьей, то вы зашли не по адресу. В центре - сюжет. Отношения - его последствие, а не причина.
> 
> Обложка: https://pp.userapi.com/c836326/v836326929/5478f/AFTr8HYVFYs.jpg

Скотт ворвался в палату столь стремительно, что Стайлз на мгновение понял, каково приходилось его отцу, когда он сам влетал в чужую комнату без стука. Немного стыдно и совестно, что не повесил на дверь табличку « _Не входи — убьет_ », но с другой стороны — какого, собственно, хуя этот оболдуй творит?

— Чувак! — глаза оборотня, и без того открытые до безобразия широко, распахнулись еще больше, пока Стайлз неуклюже одергивал на себе больничную робу. — Я… Мне так жаль, Стайлз.

Не будь у пациента сломаны ребра и не черней на нем синяки, украшавшие едва ли не все его многострадальное тело, МакКолл бы без сомнений накинулся на друга с крепкими объятиями. Но сейчас он благоразумно решил сжать в руках принесенный им пакет с фруктами и потупил глаза в пол. Именно в такие мгновения Скотт казался маленьким побитым щенком, а не страшным рычащим волком с клыкастой пастью и смертоносными когтями.

— Здесь нет твоей вины, — Стайлз в привычной беззаботной манере отмахнулся от друга и шлепнулся на койку так, словно события, произошедшие за последние месяцы и едва не приведшие к гибели его самого вместе с половиной населения Бикон Хиллз, не заслуживали внимания больше, чем миграция дождевых червей в мартовские полнолуния.

Кстати, а мигрируют ли черви вообще? И как к этому причастно полнолуние?

Стайлз усмехнулся еще не зажившими губами, точно зная, какой запрос вобьет следующим в поисковую строку google. Но чужой голос мгновенно вернул его обратно в реальность и стер с лица слабую улыбку. Как он только, черт возьми, может выпадать из внешнего мира и радоваться этому после всего пережитого?

— Я должен был заметить, — не согласился Скотт, присаживаясь рядом на край кровати и старательно ловя немного потерянный взгляд друга. —  _Должен_ был.

Стайлз скривился от скрипа койки и не смог возразить. Просто потому, что где-то в глубине потрепанной, почти полностью раздробленной с легкой лапы Ногицунэ души согласился с ним: Скотт _обязан_ был заметить изменения. Обязан был первым забить тревогу во все колокола или хотя бы раз спросить, все ли в порядке у его лучшего, блять, друга. Обязан был, потому что Стайлз ходил с бледной кожей, мешками под глазами и обещал всех убить раз в шесть чаще и злее, чем обычно. Потому что он душил себя во сне так, что на следующий день приходилось надевать шарф или водолазку с высоким горлом. Потому что охрип от криков по ночам и скатился по учебе чуть ниже, чем на дно мирового океана. Панические атаки прямо в кабинке школьного туалета, неспособность вспомнить, когда у Лидии Мартин день рождения, беспричинный страх, ситуативная лихорадка, трудности с чтением, пропуски занятий по лакроссу…

Но Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что если станет и дальше думать обо всем случившемся дерьме, из которого его вытащил бровастик Хейл вместо героя всея Бикон Хиллз МакКолла, то запросто возненавидит того, кого считал братом по духу. А это не вариант от слова совсем. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда тебе диагностируют рак головного мозга второй степени сразу после того, как ты по праву считаешь себя выжившим среди всей этой клыкастой нечисти.

— Хоть ты и истинный альфа, бро, но злой дух лисы на то и злой дух лисы, чтобы обводить вокруг пальца даже таких оборотней, как ты.

Стайлз сжал пальцами простынь, на которой сидел, и зубы, надеясь, что его улыбка не похожа на оскал. Он не злился на Скотта. _Не злился…_

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я что-нибудь придумаю, — несчастно сообщил Скотт и зачем-то решил уточнить. — С твоей болезнью.

И Стайлзу захотелось залезть под кровать и разгрызть себе вены: невыносимо видеть, как какая-то опухоль в твоей голове доставляет окружающим больше страданий, чем тебе самому.

Мгновение спустя Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что, вероятно, он будет плакать так же много, как его мама в последние месяцы своей жизни. И, вероятно, он больше никогда не будет обсуждать свое состояние с кем бы то ни было, кроме врачей.

— Отец на дежурстве? — успел спросить Стайлз прежде, чем Скотт вновь открыл бы рот с целью пообещать нечто несбыточное и испортил бы им обоим настроение еще больше прежнего.

— Да, — растерянно ответил он и ссутулился, словно смена темы принесла ему неизгладимую душевную рану. Стайлз только хмыкнул на подобный жест и принялся разглядывать тени на стене напротив. — Но он передал эти фрукты и обещал сразу после смены заглянуть к тебе.

Стайлз без интереса принял протянутый пакет и поставил его на пол. Не было сил ценить заботу дорогих людей, потому что все они уходили на поддержку психо-эмоциональной стабильности сознания.

Стабильности, ха.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя больше овощем — наполненным беспомощностью, неясной злобой и лекарствами кочаном капусты, — нежели человеком, способным на нечто большее, чем моргание и отдышка.

— А остальные? — только то, что Стайлз чувствовал себя отвратительно, не давало ему права забывать о тех, кому он причинил боль. Только поэтому он пытался поддержать разговор. Вовсе не от гнета повисшей между ним и Скоттом тишины, вовсе нет… — С ними все в порядке?

— Относительно, — честно кивнул оборотень и отвел взгляд, словно вспоминая. — Кире наложили гипс на правую руку, но благодаря лисице кость быстро срастается. Лидия бросила ходить в тренажерный зал и салоны красоты, но думаю, это ненадолго. Джексон делает вид, что ничего не случилось. Айзек, Бойд и Крис уехали из города сразу после похорон.

Скотт осекся на мгновение, прочистил горло. Он говорил все так, словно это не тела Эллисон и Эрики сейчас должны пожирать черви под слоем земли. Словно это не Стайлз убил их, будучи одержимым.

Стайлз зажмурился до боли в глазах и выдохнул. Он не собирался падать на колени перед Скоттом и умолять простить его за смерть любимой. Может быть, Стайлз сделает это позже — после того, как простит себя сам за ее убийство и убийство его собственной девушки.

— А Дерек? — вернулся он к разговору и закусил губу. — С ним что? Получается, его стая полностью разбежалась.

— Он все еще альфа, если ты об этом, — хмыкнул тот, и Стилински отметил, что в такие моменты у МакКолла челюсть косит сильнее обычного. — Правда, не такой полноправный. Что-то вроде омеги, но… Альфа. Я не знаю, как объяснить тебе это, Стайлз.

Скотт почесал макушку и тут же взлохматил волосы от отчаяния. Он точно понимал, как это звучит: « _Я не могу объяснить это простому человеку. Было бы в разы проще, стань ты одним из нас. И ты станешь оборотнем, особенно после обнаружения рака. Один укус все исправит, Стайлз, выбирай место, куда я могу вонзить клыки_ ».

— Он останется в городе? — почему-то нахождение альфа-волка где-то «под боком» показалось важной деталью будущего существования. Стайлз так и не смог найти ответ, почему, и просто смирился с фактом.

— Возможно. По крайней мере, пока, — Скотт неуверенно пожал плечами и внимательно посмотрел на друга. — Стайлз, прошу, помни, что ты можешь поговорить с любым из нас. Обо всем. Слышишь?

Но Стайлз не слышал. Пока Скотт аккуратно подбирал подходящие, по его мнению, громогласные слова, на телефон пришло СМС с неизвестного номера, и юноша погрузился в чтение его содержимого.

— Какого?.. — Стайлз резко вскинул голову, отчего в глазах на секунды потемнело, но казалось, это беспокоило его в последнюю очередь. — А не пойти бы этому миру нахуй?! Скотт!

Сначала МакКолл смерил его обеспокоенным взглядом, но затем его лицо прояснилось, будто над темной макушкой как в мультике зажглась лампочка.

— Стайлз! — воскликнул тот, явно вспомнив нечто крайне важное. — Слышал, твой брат возвращается!

— Да, Скотти, я тоже слышал, — ядовито выплюнул Стайлз и вновь уткнулся в телефон, неверящим взглядом сверля текст сообщения, где тот самый брат передавал парню привет. — А теперь, будь добр, приведи сюда Дерека. Кажется, моему горлу срочно нужны его зубы.

***

— Какой он? — Лидия не отставала с расспросами уже около двадцати минут (Стайлз считал). Но никакое закатывание глаз, тяжелые выдохи и даже « _Боже, Лидс, я не хочу говорить об этом_ » не останавливали девушку — даже наоборот, она с еще большим упорством стремилась разузнать все об еще одном члене семьи Стилински до того, как он появится в поле ее обворожительного взгляда.

Стая — точнее, ее остатки — завалилась в палату ближе к обеду следующего дня. Скотт, не выспавшийся после ночных посиделок со Стайлзом, Кира с разрисованным гипсом на руке, немного растрепанная, но все такая же прекрасная Лидия, даже Джексон, коротко выразивший сочувствие и ушедший спустя несколько минут пребывания в больнице. Не то чтобы Стайлз не ожидал увидеть все эти почти родные лица вскоре после официального разрешения на посещения, но ожидать — не значит быть готовым столкнуться с ними и их эмоциями. Диагноз не был каким-то страшным секретом, но все молчаливо согласились не распространяться о нем за пределами стаи. Может быть, кто-то решит рассказать об этом Хейлам, хотя они и не являлись кем-то вроде свиты Скотта, но даже так Стайлз не возражал.

Просто потому что ему было плевать, кто знает о его болезни, а кто нет. Главное — чтобы к нему не приставали с лицемерной жалостью и не обращались как с инвалидом-истеричкой.

— Они со Стайлзом как две капли воды похожи. Ну, были, по крайней мере, в детстве, — услужливо ответил Скотт, за что получил разгневанный взгляд банши. Серьезно, Стайлз почти испугался, что она _закричит_ на него.

— Я поняла это сразу после, как Стайлз упомянул их однояйцевость. Но спасибо, Скотт, за пояснение.

— В любом случае, он мог измениться, — вклинилась в разговор ранее молчавшая Кира и устроилась на койке поудобнее. — Я имею в виду внешне. Какой он сейчас?

— Я не знаю, — признался Стайлз, чем заслужил крайне удивленные взгляды всех за исключением МакКолла. — Мы не поддерживали связь с тех пор, как он уехал в Нью-Йорк.

— И как давно это было? — заинтересованно спросила Лидия, и Стилински не хватило духа ей соврать. Слишком уж прекрасны эти зеленые глаза напротив, жаждущие узнать все о человеке, которого Стайлз на дух не переносил.

— Семь лет назад, нам тогда было одиннадцать, — он услышал удивленный вздох девушек и выдохнул, продолжив. — Брат ходил в школу для одаренных детей, поэтому ни с кем из вас он не контактировал. А все свободное время он проводил дома за компьютером или перед телевизором.

— Он вообще был очень замкнутым, — улыбнулся Скотт так, словно говорил об одном из своих старых друзей. Стайлз почувствовал острый укол ревности, хоть и понимал, что эти двое виделись всего один раз в жизни и то не более пяти минут.

— Точно, — подтвердил его слова Стайлз и вернул внимание сидящей напротив Мартин, искрящейся любопытством. — Его из дома было не вытащить. И, по правде, не думаю, что сейчас он стал какой-нибудь социоблядью.

— Еще один задрот? — Лидия небрежно откинула рыжий завитой локон за спину и разочарованно закатила глаза. — Серьезно, в вашей семье вообще нет горячих красавчиков? Шериф не в счет.

— Брось, не будь я горяч, ты бы не пошла со мной тогда на выпускной, — Стайлз искренне засмеялся, увидев ее румянец, хотя до этого думал, что еще долго не сможет даже просто улыбаться.

— Лидия, зачем ты так хочешь знать все про этого Стюарта? — Кира подсела ближе к подруге и не обратила внимания на ее хмыканье. — Только не говори, что хочешь его закадрить. У тебя ведь есть Джексон.

— У нас с Джексоном, — решила парировать Лидия, но на секунду запнулась в словах, словно не могла подобрать подходящие. — Перерыв в отношениях. Так что я имею право крутить романы с любым, кого сочту подходящим.

Перерывом Лидия называла период обуздания Джексоном его силы канимы и собственный страх оказаться парализованной, пока он, не помня себя, будет замахиваться на нее когтистой лапой. Стайлз, конечно, не так много смыслил в отношениях (они с Эрикой успели провстречаться до ее гибели всего каких-то пару месяцев, полтора из которых Стилински уже пребывал под гнетом Ногицунэ), но он был твердо уверен, что подобное нельзя назвать « _перерывом_ ». Это было самое настоящее расставание, а девушка всего лишь не желала признавать реальность. Впрочем, как и они все.

Стайлз, даже видя и ощущая окружающий мир через пелену лекарственного раствора из капельницы, знал: каждый из них сейчас ждал, что вот-вот распахнутся двери и в палату зайдут Эрика и Эллисон. Элли неловко извинится за опоздание, потому что помогала собачке перебежать дорогу, а Эрика запрыгнет на колени Стайлзу, обозвав его скулящим от боли щенком, и похвастается, как она сегодня надрала задницы очередным хулиганам всея подворотен их городка.

И дверь распахнулась.

Но вместо двух обворожительных девушек стоял абсолютно чужой им человек в ядовито-желтой футболке с темно-синим кардиганом сверху, в каких-то чересчур узких джинсах, шапке не по сезону и с хипстерскими очками, сползшими на кончик носа. Немая сцена длилась всего пару мгновений, но даже за эти доли секунд Стайлз успел переубедить себя: его брат, судя по всему, все же стал той еще социоблядью.

— Ты это специально! — не обращая никакого внимания на посетителей, парень резким движением стянул шапку и шагнул в сторону Стайлза, сверля того хмурым взглядом. — Отрастил волосы, как у меня. Твоя встреча с бритвой предрешена, Сти!

Стайлз набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и задержал его там на несколько секунд, воображая, как внутренний гнев расходуется на сжигание кислорода. Этому его научил Питер когда-то. Нечто вроде дыхательной гимнастики, помогающей не разорвать на части всех и каждого в радиусе семи миль.

Но никакое воображение не способно затмить прикосновение чужих рук к волосам и тянущего ощущения от того, как кто-то сжимает пальцами пряди.

— Что ж, — не отмахиваясь от не слишком жданного гостя, обратился он к друзьям. — Ребята, это Стюарт. Мой младший брат-близнец.


	2. Chapter 2

Оказалось, у стаи была заготовлена легенда насчет попадания Стайлза в больницу. Вероятно, они заранее сговорились стравить ее преподавателям, врачам и полиции, за что парень был им особенно благодарен: придумывать небылицы про то, как он получил множество ушибов, переломов, сотрясение, обезвоживание, нервное истощение и, главное, кучу почти затянувшихся шрамов, у него просто не хватило бы сил.

— И этот тупица не приходил в себя целых шесть дней, — окончила Лидия красноречивую байку про то, как Стайлз якобы попал в незарегистрированное ДТП за чертой города. Этой девушке определенно стоило писать книги. Любой подросток был бы в восторге от такой качественной псевдонаучной фантастики с примесью триллера.

Вероятно, Стайлз до сих пор помнил, за что любил когда-то Мартин как девушку, а не просто подругу.

— Смутно верится, — хмыкнул Стюарт так, что вся стая заметно напряглась: лучшей легенды у них не заготовлено, а посвящать чужака в сверхъестественные разборки значило обречь и его, и себя на возможную скорую гибель. — Смутно верится, — повторил он, проигнорировав направленные на него взгляды, — что ДТП не зарегистрировал шериф и не засадил ублюдка за решетку. Я думал, что отцу не настолько наплевать на тебя, Сти.

Стюарт издевательски взглянул на близнеца, за что тут же получил подушкой прямо в нос.

— Это была моя вина, и пришлось бы сажать за решетку меня! — вспылил он под смех своего брата и пожалел, что подушка не оказалась кирпичом. — К тому же это был какой-то заплутавший турист, а ты знаешь всю эту бюрократию. Себе дороже. Ограничились несанкционированным штрафом.

— Я так полагаю, что на эти деньги вы собираетесь построить новый дом на Гавайях? — шутливо протянул Стюарт и заслужил этим укоризненный взгляд Скотта. Черт, если бы только МакКолл был альфой и для него!

— Денег не так много, да и тратить мы их не собираемся, — Стайлз устало закатил глаза и откинулся назад, пережидая несильный приступ головокружения.

За последние сутки, в которые он и очнулся, парень уже привык к не самому лучшему самочувствию, хоть оно и не казалось ему столь убийственным. Он знал: все из-за оборотнических штук, благодаря которым волки могли буквально вытягивать боль из кого-то. Стайлз понимал, что стая не отстанет от него даже после истерики на тему «Я могу пережить все без вашей помощи». Эти щенки будут преданно караулить его под окнами, выжидая, как настоящие хищники, когда их жертва уснет, чтобы неслышно подобраться к ней и… вытянуть из нее все страдания, которые только смогут.

Может, именно это и называется настоящей дружбой.

— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Скотт, и Стайлз, приоткрыв один глаз, заметил, как тот совсем немного потянул носом: улавливает запах болезни? Беспокойства? Желания выгнать всех и каждого из палаты, чтобы нормально отдохнуть? Спать хотелось безумно. И плевать, что ранее он неделю провалялся в отключке.

— В порядке, — виновато улыбнулся он Скотту. — Извини, что заставляю переживать.

— Ты побледнел, — взволнованно сказала Кира и подсела ближе к Стайлзу, в то время как Лидия, наоборот, встала на ноги и немного отошла от койки.

— Ребят, вы серьезно? — Стюарт откашлялся, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание. — Он только-только пришел в себя после гребанного ДТП, а вы думаете, что он в порядке? Ему нельзя побледнеть или захотеть спать посреди разговора? Его не зря держат под капельницей и пичкают таблетками, знаете ли. Или думаете, что на нем все как на собаке заживает? Хотя даже если бы так и было, у собак все равно регенерация не столь стремительная. Не наглейте и выметайтесь из палаты. Ему, может, дышать нечем.

Более шокированных лиц у друзей Стайлз ранее никогда еще не видел. Возможно, даже в момент осознания, что перед ними когда-то стоял не Стайлз, они не так широко открывали рты, не в силах что-то ответить, как было сейчас на разгоряченную речь брата. Впрочем, и сам Стайлз не сильно отличался от них в этот момент: он буквально чувствовал, как его лицо исказила гримаса удивления, но, к счастью, ему удалось вернуть дар речи раньше всех остальных.

— Вау! Спасибо, конечно, за заботу, но это было не слишком-то дружелюбно, Стюарт, тебе не кажется? — задал Стайлз риторический вопрос, всеми силами пытаясь вернуть улыбку и непринужденную атмосферу. — Вы недостаточно хорошо знакомы для того, чтобы посылать друг друга нахуй.

— Зато мы достаточно близки с тобой, чтобы я посылал кого-то для твоего же блага. Даже если это твои друзья, — Стюарт блистательно улыбнулся в ответ брату и подмигнул ему. — Не вини меня за мою любовь, братишка.

Второй из озадаченности вышла Лидия, гордо поправив волосы.

— Сказал ты все правильно, но вот над «оберткой» я бы поработала, — она хмыкнула и, вытащив что-то из сумки, торжественно вручила это Стюарту. — Если хватит наглости, позвони мне. Подумаем, как исправить твою хамскую манеру речи.

Стайлз уже знал, что Лидия не так давно заказала в типографии кучу визитных карточек, так как собралась открыть небольшой магазин для дополнительного заработка — ее семья испытывала крайне серьезные финансовые трудности. Но чтобы эта рыжеволосая бестия раздавала их в личных целях — для знакомства с кем бы то ни было ( _с его, блять, братом-близнецом!_ ) — этого Стайлз совершенно не ожидал.

Кто-нибудь из Хейлов наверняка бы фыркнул и назвал их детьми малыми из-за такого поведения.

— О-о, — выдохнула Кира с облегченной улыбкой и подергала Скотта за рукав толстовки. — Раз уж Лидия взялась за воспитание Стюарта, то мы можем смело положиться на нее. Скотт?

МакКолл тряхнул головой, словно сгоняя наваждение распотрошить обидчика его стаи, и кивнул девушке.

— Верно. Она явно сделает из его мозгов отбивную лучше, чем мы с тобой, — он коротко посмеялся в кулак и поднялся с кровати, утянув за собой Киру. — Мы, пожалуй, и правда лучше пойдем. Тебе нужен отдых.

Скотт перевел взгляд на Стюарта, до этого внимательно разглядывающего визитку Мартин, и красноречиво поднял брови.

— А, — дошло до него, и Стюарт запоздало принялся отмахиваться. — Нет-нет, вы идите, а я еще парой слов перекинусь с нашим страдальцем, и уйду. Не переживайте, я не буду его сильно мучить.

Скотт напоследок окинул его недоверчивым взглядом, но все же кивнул и, под будничное щебетание Лидии о том, что Стайлз не маленький мальчик, чтобы о нем так переживать, ушел вместе со всей стаей из палаты уже через несколько секунд.

Стало тихо. Настолько, что присутствие Стюарта, развернутого к Стайлзу спиной, теперь казалось сродни галлюцинации, которую выдумал шизофреник, чтобы не испытывать тяжелого груза одиночества на душе. Вот сейчас пройдет еще несколько мгновений — и его фигура расплывется дымкой в воздухе, оставляя парня одного в бетонной коробке. Еще немного, и…

— Почему не Мечислав? — вопрос Стюарта застал Стайлза врасплох, поэтому он не сразу сообразил, о чем говорил его брат.

— Что? — глупо переспросил он, отчего младший оглянулся и ужасно зло посмотрел на юношу из-под толстых стекол очков. Серьезно, если бы Стюарт обладал испепеляющим взглядом, сейчас вместо старины Стайлза на простынях бы покоилась горстка пепла.

— Почему они зовут тебя Стайлзом? — Стюарт повернулся к брату полностью и скрестил руки на груди, в мгновение ока превращаясь из ботанического приветливого хипстера в разъяренное хладнокровное чудовище с ядовитым окрасом. — Твое имя Мечислав. Стайлз — только для меня и Ноа, — ноздри Стюарта раздувались с каждым словом, а зубы едва не скрежетали друг о дуга, и Стайлз не к месту провел параллель между ним и Дереком в эти секунды. — Почему?

Стайлз в очередной раз недоуменно хлопнул глазами, не до конца понимая, что несет его брат. Вероятно, во всем можно было обвинить те колеса, которыми каждое утро пичкала Стайлза заботливая толстушка Молли — его медсестра (иногда в голову парня закрадывались подозрения, что она может оказаться ангелом смерти, превышающим дозировку, дабы избавить своего пациента от страданий). А может, все дело в разрастающейся опухоли под черепной коробкой, которая добавляла желудку тошноты и мимолетные замешательства сознанию. Стайлз не знал и, честно, даже не собирался искать причину, по которой он не мог вычленить суть и логику из услышанного набора звуков, но озарение окатило столь же стремительно, как если бы юноша и вовсе не испытывал проблем с восприятием человеческой речи.

Его тело дрогнуло от вспышки гнева, но это оказалось вершиной его способностей на сегодня.

Ну и пусть — судя по всему, разбить эту почти зеркальную рожу напротив он сможет и в другой день. Ведь Стюарт явно никуда не собирался съебывать в ближайшие несколько недель, верно?

— Во-первых, — Стайлз инстинктивно выставил руку вперед, как только его брат попытался шагнуть ближе к койке, но, заметив жест, тот вернулся на прежнее место, — это мои друзья, они могут меня хоть кактусом называть, это их право и мое дело. Во-вторых, какого черта ты зовешь отца по имени?

— О как, — Стюарт ухмыльнулся и провел рукой по своим волосам, сводя на нет почти идеальную укладку. — Знаешь, как мне называть Ноа, тоже является моим правом и моим же личным делом. Если он для тебя оставался отцом на протяжении всех этих лет, то для меня он — просто чужой человек, периодически пополняющий мою карту жалкими копейками, которых, кстати, едва хватает на чашку чая в Йорке.

— О как, — зло передразнил Стайлз брата и сощурился, мысленно сворачивая ему шею. — Тогда и я для тебя « _чужой человек_ ». Так какого хрена ты приперся в Бикон Хиллз, если мы для тебя даже семьей не считаемся?

В груди клокотала злость, а ладони чесались вдать смачного леща лицемерному выродку, и, если бы не катетер в руке, он бы без лишних размышлений накинулся на Стюарта и вырвал бы ему глотку. Своими зубами.

Но что-то в его лице изменилось после слов Стайлза, и это заставило гнев отойти на второй план, уступая место настороженному любопытству.

Стюарт поправил очки на переносице и тихо шмыгнул. Актер диванный, чтоб его.

— Стайлз, — тихо начал он, — то, что я сменил фамилию, не значит, что я не считаю тебя своим братом.

— Что ты сделал? — охренело выкашлял Стайлз, не желая верить услышанному. Сменил фамилию? Отрекся от семьи не только переехав черти куда после смерти матери, но теперь и не желал даже носить с ними одну фамилию?

Он, блять, что, издевается?

— Сменил фамилию, — медленно повторил Стюарт и, почти виновато опустив голову, сел на корточки перед кроватью, оказываясь у самых ног Стайлза. — Теперь я Твомбли. Изначально это был мой псевдоним для статей, но… Я решил, почему бы нет?

— Может, потому что у тебя есть семья? — почти прорычал Стайлз, перебивая брата, но тот только столь же медленно, как говорил, поднял голову и заглянул своими искрящимися преданностью глазами в его.

— У меня есть только ты, Стайлз. И как только я узнал, в каком ты состоянии, я бросил все и примчался сюда первым же рейсом. Знаю, ты ненавидишь подобные драмы, но это правда. Я всегда волновался о тебе, Сти. Я не мог не приехать.

— Да, ты точно не мог _такое_ пропустить! — резко шикнул Стайлз и едва сдержал порыв пнуть этого лицемерного выродка. — И ты прав, черт возьми. Я бы тоже переживал, на кого перепишет наследство отец после моей смерти. Но только мне будет похер, потому что я умру!

— Ты ебанутый? — лицо Стюарта вновь исказила злоба, и он рывком поднялся на ноги, начиная смотреть на близнеца сверху вниз.

— Это ты ебанутый, — Стайлз толкнул брата руками в живот и с упоением пронаблюдал, как тот чуть не потерял равновесие и не встретился виском с углом тумбочки. — Ты ебанутый, — повторил он уже более спокойным тоном и продолжил, — если считаешь, что отец оставит все имущество тебе. В этом городе полно людей, кому папа побежит на помощь первым, даже если ты останешься бомжевать в своем Нью-Йорке.

— Меня не волнует наследство, Сти, — хмыкнул он, пряча руки в карманы джинсов. — Я зарабатываю достаточно.

— Неужели? — Стайлз скептически поднял бровь. — Телом торгуешь? Слышал, очень прибыльный бизнес, особенно в Йорке. Вопрос только: свое или чужое сдаешь в аренду? И какова цена вопроса?

Однако, к глубоким сожалению и удивлению Стайлза, его оскорбления остались проигнориванны.

— Насколько все плохо? — Стюарт выглядел слишком сосредоточенным для того, кого только что обвиняли в лицемерии, корысти и проституции.

— Достаточно, — рыкнул Стайлз, отводя взгляд к окну. Серое небо за ним словно вторило его настроению в этот хренов день.

— Когда операция?

— Опухоль неоперабельна.

Послышался глухой удар. Стайлз косо посмотрел в сторону брата и понял, что тот прислонился к стене и стукнулся затылком, изображая отчаяние.

Или желая, чтобы у него образовалась шишка там же, откуда болезнь пожирала мозг его брата.

Стайлз злорадно хмыкнул.

— Химиотерапия? — развивал тему Стюарт, но его жалкие попытки быть хорошим родственником за километр отсвечивали дешевым театром. Серьезно, Стайлз чувствовал себя настоящим оборотнем в такие мгновения, ведь он мог безошибочно определить ложь.

— Рано, — почему-то удостоил он ответом брата и почесал щеку: где-то на задворках сознания он понимал, что, возможно, не сможет ни с кем так откровенно и безразлично обсудить свой рак, ведь остальным было слишком не плевать на его состояние. — Даже если предложат, эти процедуры… Они станут разорением для меня и отца. К тому же, знаешь, мне не хочется лишаться волосяного покрова. Я так долго отращивал эти волосы, а потом еще дольше к ним привыкал и учился укладывать — хотя я не такой, как этот упырь Джексон, в этом вопросе, — что просто не могу так запросто их лишиться!

Стюарт сморщил нос, но, казалось, совершенно не был удивлен словесному потоку брата. Словно он не забыл: когда тот нервничал, начинал говорить вдвое больше обычного. С самого чертового детства.

Даже после смерти матери — _особенно после ее смерти_  — Стайлз не затыкался ни на минуту, чем ставил в тупик и сильно бесил всех, кто знал о трагедии их семьи. И самое грустное — Стайлз ненавидел себя в эти дни больше, чем его брат.

Но до последнего Стайлз верил, что Стюарт его _понимает_.

А потом он просто собрал вещи и захлопнул за собой дверь, послав его и отца на самый далекий и толстый хуй этой ебанной жизни.

— Если бы я только мог… — начал было Стюарт, но вовремя прикусил язык, попав под озлобленный, но чересчур болезненный взгляд брата.

— Ничего бы ты не мог, — и, вероятно, Стайлз имел в виду не только сверхъестественные причины возникновения опухоли.

Воцарившееся между ними молчание совсем скоро было прервано новым посетителем. Им оказался шериф Стилински.

— Стайлз…

Шериф выглядел так, словно не спал всю неделю (что, как посчитал Стайлз, было не так далеко от правды). Капилляры в его глазах полопались, под самими глазами залегли страшные темные синяки, морщины на лице казались глубже и придавали вид мужчине на несколько лет старше, чем на самом деле, а руки его мелко подрагивали, как бы он ни пытался унять этот тремор.

— Привет, пап, — его голос сочился сожалением за то, что именно он довел отца до такого состояния. И за то, что он в очередной раз не может исправить все свои ошибки.

— Прости, что не пришел к тебе сразу, эта работа… Впрочем, ты сам знаешь, — шериф остановился, как только он заметил присутствие Стюарта в палате.

На мгновение он будто не поверил своим глазам и счел родного сына галлюцинацией, но спустя несколько секунд его взгляд прояснился, а сухие губы тронула грустная улыбка.

— Стюарт, — произнес он в приветствии и направился уже к нему, чтобы заключить в объятия, как тот протянул руку для пожатия, словно желал сохранить дистанцию.

— Ноа, — почти грубо сказал он и холодно усмехнулся в ответ. Тем не менее, шериф отступил и, немного нахмурившись, принял рукопожатие.

— Ты не сказал, что приедешь, — произнес Ноа, будто пытался оправдать свой сентиментальный порыв, и прочистил горло. — И на сообщения не отвечал.

— Я здесь. Ты это за ответ не считаешь? — он выгнул бровь и скрестил руки, оторвавшись от стены. — Оставлю вас.

— Зачем? — в отцовских глазах читалась смесь удивления и беспокойства. — Уйдем вместе.

Стюарт нахмурился еще больше, понимая, к чему клонит отец.

— Я остановился в гостинице, — отчеканил тот таким тоном, что его голосом вполне возможно было нарезать зачерствелый хлеб.

— Мой сын не будет жить в гостинице, — Ноа успешно скопировал его голос и мимику, но в ответ получил лишь нелепую отмашку.

— Твой сын и не будет. Ты заберешь его домой после выписки.

— Прекратите! — прикрикнув, Стайлз схватился за бок, который решил так не кстати запульсировать от боли, и подумал, что позволить сегодня Молли вколоть ему чуть больше лекарств, чем прописал врач, — не такая уж плохая идея. — Прекратите оба, — повторил он уже мягче, заметив беспокойство в чужих глазах.

Стюарт, словно по приказу, вернулся обратно к стене, на сей раз согнув ногу и уперев ступню о нее. А Стайлз ущипнул себя, лишь бы не выдать никаких ассоциативных шуточек не к месту.

— Насчет выписки, — решил направить беседу в нужное русло шериф, садясь на край кровати и внимательно осматривая сына. — Врачи говорят, что уже через пару недель тебя можно будет забрать домой.

— Я не останусь здесь еще на пару недель! — вспылил он, что вызвало у Стюарта только сдавленный смех. Этот парень точно ожидал подобной реакции, но комментировать ее, к счастью, не стал.

— Стайлз, — шериф, должно быть, подготовил целую речь, полную аргументами и убеждениями, следовательно которым его сын обязан был долечиться в больнице до полного (почти) выздоровления, но тот даже не дал ему возможности лишнего слова произнести.

— Даже не начинай! — затараторил он, всплеснув руками. — Я знаю, что неделю валялся в отключке. Поверь, я знаю, как я себя чувствую, лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. И я знаю, что иду на поправку, черт, да я чувствую это каждой клеточкой! И я точно знаю, что мне будет еще лучше дома! Мне нужно быть с тобой, Скоттом… Со всеми, понимаешь? Только так я буду чувствовать себя действительно лучше, — Стайлз выдохнул и снизил голос практически до шепота. — Пап, поверь, я не стану загонять себя в могилу раньше времени. Но для этого мне очень нужно вернуться домой. Пожалуйста.

Стайлз смотрел отцу прямо в глаза, даже не моргая, и ему казалось, что молчание, возникшее между ними сразу, как только он перестал говорить, могло предрешить весь исход разговора. Ноа слышал и слушал его, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы так запросто согласиться с настояниями сына. Теперь главное — не ляпнуть лишнего, вообще ни звука не произносить до того, как шериф не даст хоть какой-то ответ, иначе невидимая стена между ними рухнет и погребет под обломками все надежды Стайлза вернуться в родную комнату в ближайшем будущем.

Стайлз не собирался гнить в чертовой больнице, когда у него осталось так мало ебанного времени на жизнь!

— Этот парень, Дерек, — заговорив, Ноа стал больше походить на полицейского при исполнении, нежели на заботливого отца, и Стайлзу составило огромных трудов не съежиться под его тяжелым взглядом. — Он поможет тебе?

« _Поможет тебе пережить это как можно менее болезненно?_ » — переформулировал вопрос Стайлз у себя в голове и, сглотнув, уверенно кивнул отцу. Альфа не даст Стайлзу корчиться в судорогах и срывать голос от приступов боли. Он не даст ему поддаваться паническим атакам, не даст разбить себе голову о джип и превысить дозировку лекарств. Дерек не позволит ему страдать слишком сильно. Не потому, что Дерек заботился о Стайлзе, нет. В сущности, Стайлз ему нахрен не сдался, и это понятно всем и каждому в Бикон Хиллз. Дереку необходима сильная стая, не жаждущая выпустить ему кишки, которая сможет, при необходимости, прикрыть его от охотников. Но у Скотта не будет сильной стаи, если все они будут видеть, как Стайлз мучается, умирая у них на глазах. Потеря члена стаи должна сплотить выживших, а не раздробить установившуюся между ними связь к хуям. И это известно Дереку лучше, чем кому бы то ни было еще. И именно поэтому он сделает все, чтобы помочь Стилински умереть спокойно. Только поэтому…

— Поможет, — заверил он отца и отвел взгляд: не то чтобы его действительно задевало отношение Хейла к нему как к объекту всемирного раздражения и клубка психически неуравновешанной гиперактивности. Но все-таки в какой-то момент Стайлз начал считать их друзьями. А теперь Дерек даже не соизволил посетить его в больнице после недельной отключки, к которой, кстати говоря, Хейл тоже был причастен.

Но что поделать, если грозному альфе плевать.

В конце концов, Стайлз жив, а Эрика мертва. И Айзек с Бойдом больше никогда не вернутся в Бикон Хиллз. Самые важные люди — волки — в жизни Дерека покинули его, и вовсе не только из-за проделок Ногицунэ. Если бы не первоисточник всех бед — хозяин лиса, — ничего бы не произошло. Все могло бы быть иначе.

Стайлз просто не имел права винить оборотня и обижаться на него, как сопливая девчонка. Но когда это здравая логика побеждала эмоции?

— Боже, — шериф обреченно выдохнул и склонил голову, признавая полное поражение. — Врачи не отпустят тебя до конца недели, пока не проведут полный комплекс процедур. Потом тебе надо просто принимать кучу лекарств строго по расписанию. Думаю, с этим вполне можно справиться дома. Напишу заявление, как только поговорю с заведующим.

Если бы не плотно сжимающие ребра бинты, Стайлз бы кинулся на отца с объятиями, но вместо этого только широко улыбнулся и, наклонившись, ткнулся лбом в его плечо. Почти сразу же он почувствовал, как отцовская рука начинает заботливо гладить его по голове.

— Спасибо, пап, — тихо поблагодарил он и уже ожидал услышать едкие комментарии Стюарта, но того, как выяснилось спустя пару мгновений, не оказалось в палате. Как и когда он успел выскользнуть из палаты, никто из них и не заметил. А может, просто не хотел замечать.

***

Воскресным вечером Стайлз мог вновь увидеть родной дом. Нельзя сказать, что его согласились отпустить из больницы без возмущений и запугиваний врачей, но так или иначе, а его упорство, приправленное заверениями самого шерифа города, что Стайлз будет хорошим мальчиком и в случае чего — прикатит обратно в квалифицированные медицинские руки на первой неотложке, сделали свое дело. Парень перешагнул порог дома и сразу же почувствовал, как с его души свалился огромный такой груз под названием «отчаяние». В коридоре, плавно перетекающем в гостиную, даже воздух был иным: он обволакивал, закрывал собой от жестокости и несправедливости окружающего мира, говорил, что все будет хорошо, что вместе они с отцом справятся со всеми бедами, обрушившимися на их когда-то самую обыкновенную семью.

Именно так ощущается безопасность. Именно так Стайлз должен чувствовать себя всегда, где бы ни находился — дома, в школе, в стае…

— Пап, почему ты упомянул именно Дерека? — решил Стайлз озвучить вопрос, не дававший ему покоя уже несколько дней.

На самом деле, Стайлз и не думал получить на него ответ.

— Потому что только он знал, как тебя спасти от этого… — Ноа замешкался, словно до сих пор не до конца мог поверить в произошедшие с ними, — духа. И он спас, — помедля еще пару секунд, шериф кивнул самому себе, словно подтверждая, что сказал все именно так, как хотел быть услышанным, и продолжил, помогая парню стащить с перебинтованной руки спортивную сумку. — Не обижайся, ребенок, но теперь в плане защиты тебя от всяких чудовищ я больше доверяю Хейлу, чем Скотту и всей вашей шайке.

— Стае, — машинально поправил Стайлз отца, в голове все еще перебирая по косточкам услышанное и, наверное, испытывал еще большее замешательство, чем отец, когда ему надо было стрелять в не-своего-сына.

— Не важно, — строго отрезал Ноа. — Вы дети. А он взрослый. И он может проследить за тобой. Может, даже за всеми вами.

Стайлз хмыкнул, безразличным взглядом осматривая знакомую до боли в груди обстановку. И сомневаясь, в обстановке ли дело.

— Больно ему надо это.

— О чем ты? — хмуро переспросил шериф, и Стайлз осознал, что последнюю фразу произнес вслух. Он быстро подобрался и размял затекшее плечо, привычно натягивая улыбку для своего старика. Не хватало, чтобы этот вечер пошел коту под хвост. Поругаться они еще успеют.

— Ни о чем, — Стайлз развернулся на пятках и едва ли не проскакал в сторону кухни, целясь найти что-то полезнее бургеров, хотя, на самом деле, желудок требовал именно их. — Что на ужин? — выкрикнул он и почти сразу же высунулся из-за дверного косяка, корча хитрую морду и призывно играя бровями. — Или же мы закажем пиццу в столь знаменательный день?

От сердца окончательно отлегло, когда первый этаж заполнил сдержанный смех отца.

— Никакой пиццы, ребенок. Тебе, как и мне, теперь придется давиться зеленью, — Стайлз мученически застонал и скрылся на кухне, когда его настигла последняя шерифская «пуля». — На первой полке тебя ждет блюдо из брокколи и вареной моркови!

***

Стайлза откровенно тянуло блевать после отвратительно диетического ужина, но он до последнего сдерживал себя. И дело вовсе не в том, что этот прием пищи — единственный, который ему был позволен на сегодня. Стайлз вовсе не боялся остаться голодным в этот или последующие дни. Отец, судя по анализу содержимого кухонных шкафчиков и мусорных ведер, действительно не позволял себе ничего из вредной пищи, пока его сын валялся в больнице, будучи не в состоянии не просто контролировать рацион Ноа, но и даже собственное сознание. Он не хотел подводить Стайлза, даже не зная точно, что тот очнется, вообще выживет ли. Именно поэтому Стайлз сейчас не мог подвести его в ответ.

Он будет жевать эту гадость, пока ему положено. И не пикнет ничего против, даже если из глаз начнет катиться сок от сельдерея вместо слез отвращения.

В конце концов, ему несказанно повезло. Кости успели срастись вдвое быстрее, чем у обыкновенного человека, что повергало врачей в шок, а у Стилински вызывало лишь таинственную улыбку. Он как-то подшутил над Молли, что использовал темную магию, и его чудесное выздоровление — это все сила высших духов. Медсестра испугалась, но, сглотнув, лишь кивнула и сказала, что Стайлз поступил правильно. Если Тьма поможет ему выздороветь и не отберет при этом душу, то все в порядке — каждый из нас достоин счастья. А вот Стайлз не согласился с ней: счастья он точно не заслужил — потому что Тьма уже поглотила нехилую часть его души, и теперь ничто не вернется на свои места. Только не после смерти его близких.

Дитон навестил его лишь раз за все это время и, быстро «просканировав» пострадавшего своим пристальным друидским взглядом ветеринара, заверил, что Стайлз на самом деле лечил себя сам. Та искра, которую он умудрился пробудить в себе еще при первом использовании пепла рябины, разгорелась после исчезновения лисицы и теперь усиливала исцеляющие ресурсы организма. Именно эта новость спасла Скотта от нападок Стайлза и обвинений в укусе исподтишка. Увы, друид не мог знать наверняка, сгорит ли эта искра полностью или останется тлеть едва живым огоньком до конца его жизни, но Стилински устраивал любой расклад. Ему становилось лучше быстрее, чем он и все остальные могли только ожидать, и это стоило того. Жаль только, что психологическое здоровье искра не лечит.

Стайлз устало вздохнул и погладил живот, стараясь угомонить рвавшуюся наружу еду. Сейчас он полноценно ощутил, насколько отвык от движения — даже поднятие по лестнице к своей комнате с легкой сумкой за плечом вызвало отдышку и капельки пота на лбу. Он торопливо стер их рукавом любимой клетчатой рубашки и с упоением нажал на ручку двери своей комнаты. В нос сразу ударил застоялый воздух вместе с витающими в нем клубками пыли. Стайлз перестал оставлять окно открытым с тех пор, как некоторые оборотни взяли привычку влезать в его комнату по поводу и без.

Пошарив рукой вдоль стены, Стайлз щелкнул выключателем, и тут прямо напротив его носа оказалось чужое, мать его, лицо. Сердце рухнуло в пятки, а сам Стайлз отскочил назад с громогласным « _БЛЯТЬ_ » и едва не скатился с лестницы, если бы чья-то рука не ухватила его за рубашку.

Откричавшись, Стайлз на несколько секунд подвис, пялясь в потолок, а затем немного приподнял голову и увидел Стюарта, психоделически улыбающегося и явно довольного своей проказой. Этот мудак спрятался за дверью и выскочил сразу же, как только Стайлз решил включить свет в комнате.

Ненавистная рожа. Чтоб ее оборотни сгрызли.

— Стайлз! — послышался голос шерифа, который уже подбежал к порогу лестницы и наблюдал за развернувшейся сценой с таким лицом, словно собирался нацепить наручники на обоих сыновей.

— Все в порядке, — смеясь, отозвался Стюарт, и помог брату принять устойчивое положение на ногах. — Сти просто немного испугался моего сюрприза.

— Он выскочил из темноты! — Стайлз больно ударил по рукам близнеца и перегнулся через перила, глядя прямо на отца.

Он искал поддержки, хоть и сам понимал, что со стороны казался капризным испуганным ребенком, которому необходимо рассказать, что чудовищ не существует, в отличие от дурных родственников. Но они существуют. И одно из них изрядно поиздевалось над психикой Стилински, чтобы он имел право бояться ебанную темноту хоть до конца своих дней!

И одновременно с этим он понимал, что не получит желаемого. Ведь Стюарт не знает и никогда не узнает о том, что происходит в Бикон Хиллз помимо утренней доставки газет с тупыми шутками о лакроссе и необъяснимыми нападениями животных.

— Никогда, — отец отвечал младшему со строгостью в голосе, — никогда не смей так делать.

Стюарт не перестал улыбаться, но Стайлз знал, что на большее отцу и ему самому не стоило рассчитывать. Он кивнул в знак благодарности и уверил отца, что дальше они сами разберутся со своими склоками. Немного поворчав себе под нос, шериф вернулся на кухню.

— Все еще прячешься за папину штанину, Сти? Не слишком ли вы оба уже стары для этого? — насмешливо протянул Стюарт и вальяжно прошагал в комнату брата так, словно она была его собственностью.

— Когда мне стукнет двадцать один, может, я задумаюсь над этим, — прорычал Стайлз, хватая упавшую с его плеча сумку и следуя за братом.

— Поправочка — _если_ стукнет.

Стюарт развернулся на пятках и не сразу осознал сказанное. Чертята в его глазах испарились, оставляя на лице такое же изумленное лицо, какое было сейчас и у Стайлза. Он замешкался и поправил очки.

— Извини, — на порядок тише сказал он, кусая щеку изнутри. — Ляпнул, не подумав.

— Это уж точно, — рявкнул Стайлз и с силой швырнул свою сумку на кровать. — Не прощу, а теперь проваливай.

Стюарт удивленно моргнул и мотнул головой.

— В смысле? — спросил он и подошел ближе к брату, начавшему уже разбирать свои вещи. — Погоди, Сти. Ноа уговорил меня остаться в этом доме. Так что я никуда отсюда не уйду.

— Проваливай! — Стайлз резко развернулся и оттолкнул близнеца к двери. — Мне похуй, куда ты съебешь, окей? Хоть в гостиницу, хоть в сраный Нью-Йорк, хоть на коврик в прихожей. Мне поебать, ясно тебе? Просто проваливай из моей комнаты, пока я тебе череп битой не размозжил!

— Сти, — выражение лица Стюарта было таким, словно его только что насквозь проткнули тупым копьем и провертели им против часовой раз семьдесят.

— Скройся!

Стайлз буквально вытолкал его из комнаты и захлопнул дверь, сразу же задвигая щеколду на ней. Стюарт еще что-то кричал и колотил руками, прося пустить его, но вместо того, чтобы дальше слушать его бред и тратить нервы на кого-то, кого видеть не хотелось совершенно, Стайлз проследовал в ванную комнату и заглушил все звуки шумом воды. Мир мог утонуть в этот вечер. Все могли утонуть. Потому что только Стайлз знал, какую боль испытываешь, если в легких не остается воздуха.

***

На часах было уже давно за полночь, когда Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что не может открыть страницы Эрики и Эллисон в социальных сетях. Он сидел и смотрел на их аватарки в надежде, что они пропадут из списка самых посещаемых каким-то чудесным образом, но те так и оставались висеть на местах. И никакие обновления страницы не помогали. Он одновременно хотел и боялся, что около их имен внезапно загорится значок «online». Или ему придет сообщение от кого-то из них.

Кстати говоря, он так и не прочитал последнее сообщение от Эрики. Она что-то писала Стайлзу, когда тот был под действием злого духа, но, к сожалению, не дожила до момента, когда бы он смог ответить ей. Стайлз боялся. Это сродни весточки с того света. Читать письма умерших всегда страшно. Именно поэтому он не спешил, уговаривая чувство вины не добивать его за это.

Он свернул окно браузера и открыл скайп. Эрика и Эллисон когда-то наотрез отказались регистрироваться в нем, считая, что тогда они вовсе перестанут встречаться со своими парнями в реальной жизни, поэтому скайп считался пристанищем чисто мужской половины стай, включая даже самого Дерека Хейла. Как Скотт умудрился уговорить его завести себе аккаунт, Стайлз даже предположить боялся, так что просто принял его существование за нерушимый факт.

Сейчас значок альфы без стаи был серым, как и вся его жизнь. Возможно, точно такой же станет когда-нибудь жизнь Стилински, когда в эту черноту на его душе добавится хоть немного света.

А может, Дереку сейчас хуже, чем ему?

Стайлз поджал ноги и обхватил колени руками. Он смотрел на монитор, не боясь, что экран погаснет: очень часто парень использовал его в качестве ночника, поэтому функция ухода в сон или даже простой заставки на нем была выключена.

Стайлз лишил Хейла стаи. И он обязан с ним переговорить. С глаза на глаз. Не по интернету. Потому что по интернету Хейл не сможет начистить ему рожу, если захочет. А оборотень обязан иметь на это полное право и возможность.

Когда за окном раздался волчий вой, Стайлз сжался еще сильнее и зажмурил глаза до боли. Он уже давно научился различать оборотней по их вою, по крайней мере, спутать вой Скотта — его друга и в некотором роде его альфы — парень определенно не мог. Он слышал его уже седьмой раз за неделю. Вой, полный горечи от потери пары, безнадежности и желания либо сдохнуть самому, либо порвать в лоскуты виновника. Скотт еще не озвучивал этого, но он больше никогда не придет к Стайлзу ночевать, не станет подходить, если будет близиться полнолуние. Потому что Скотт-человек понимает непричастность Стилински к смерти Эллисон, а Скотт-волк нет. Впрочем, как и сам Стайлз.

А еще Стайлз знал, точно знал, что Лидия плачет. Слышит тот же самый вой и плачет, потому что свое по этим людям она уже откричала.

А про то, что делал Дерек, Стайлз не знал. Точно так же, как не знал, что будет делать сам в эту и последующие ночи, когда по организму не расплескивалось снотворное от сестрички Молли. Ее уход из его жизни оказался столь же мучительным, как и все предыдущие.

***

Их имена смотрелись странно на сером мраморе. И шрифт будто совершенно им не подходил. На секунду Стайлз чересчур увлекся мыслью, какой бы шрифт выбрали себе Эрика и Эллисон для гробовой доски, но после принятия решения обязательно спросить их об этом при встрече, Стайлз почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Он все еще не принял их смерть. Все еще не смирился с их потерей.

Он и сам не помнил, как пришел сюда после бессонной ночи. Не помнил, как оделся, кричал ли ему кто-то из домашних вслед, или он уходил в полной тишине, так и не разбудив никого. Он не помнил, взял ли с собой сотовый, чтобы отец и Скотт не волновались из-за его пропажи… Он даже не помнил, думал ли о чьих-то чувствах, кроме своих.

Ему казалось необходимым посетить могилы любимой девушки и лучшей подруги, но сейчас, стоя прямо около них и задыхаясь от подкатывавшего приступа паники, Стайлз не был уверен ни в чем, что делал раньше в жизни. Кристофер Арджент, по непонятным причинам выбивший разрешение похоронить Рейес на земле для его семьи, наверное, и не предполагал, что ему, по всей видимости, еще придется хоронить и гиперактивного ублюдка, по чьей вине скончалась его дочь.

Стайлз упал на четвереньки, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не повалиться прямо на место захоронений девушек. Воздух сжался до маленькой горячей точки прямо посреди его легких, и она стала разрастаться в огромную черную дыру, поглощающую все окружение, звуки и его собственное сознание. Картинка перед глазами ушла в расфокус и постепенно превращалась в набор блеклых красок, внутри органы будто горели и плавились, а из глаз градом покатились показавшиеся ледяными слезы. Стайлз открывал и закрывал рот в надежде глотнуть хоть немного спасительного кислорода, но он словно издевался над ним и сбегал в недоступные ему измерения. Но когда юноше внезапно повезло, и он наткнулся на островок воздуха, из его горла вырвались рыдания, больше походившие на крик. Стайлз сделал это еще раз — и вот уже нечленораздельные звуки больше стали походить на слова. Он не был уверен, но вроде бы в какой-то момент он улыбнулся, после чего сосредоточился, чтобы вдыхать именно так, как делал это ранее, отсчитывая точно секунды вдохов и выдохов-криков.

Ему было плевать, что кто-то мог услышать или увидеть его задыхающегося, валявшегося на кладбищенской земле и рыдающего. Он кричал не для того, чтобы позвать на помощь. Он кричал для того, чтобы даже на том свете все, кого он свел в могилы, простили его или забрали к себе. Это было невыносимо. Он звал маму, звал Эрику, Эллисон и бил, бил руками землю, вырывая из нее траву горстями. Ничего не было важно. Только они. Вакуум эмоций лопнул, и теперь Стайлз был готов разлететься на мелкие кусочки от того, что так долго переполняло его.

Истерика, по ощущениям парня, длилась несколько часов, прежде чем чьи-то руки сдавили его плечи и слишком резко подняли на ноги. Стайлз раскричался еще больше, стараясь зацепиться за траву, словно за спасительную соломинку, чтобы остаться лежать на могилах, рядом с теми, с кем должен был сейчас покоиться и он, но когда чувство равновесия вернулось к телу, Стайлз развернулся и наотмашь ударил того, кто посмел вторгнуться в его пограничный с реальностью мир. Он не видел лица, он не запоминал голоса, он не хотел приходить в себя. Стайлз просто развернулся и побежал, не видя перед собой ничего, кроме пелены из слез, черно-красных точек и комков грязи, свисавших с отросшей челки.

Где-то умом Стайлз понимал, что бежал он в самую глубь заповедника, подальше от города, и как раз этот расклад его полностью устраивал. Он хотел быть где угодно, только бы не рядом с живыми, дышащими и счастливыми людьми, для которых жизнь продолжалась, несмотря ни на что. Возможно, что Стайлз несколько раз врезался в стволы деревьев, потому что он падал и поднимался, чтобы возобновить бессмысленный побег то ли от пришедшего ему на помощь незнакомца, то ли от самого себя, то ли от проклятого кладбища, где его настигла самая настоящая истерика. И, возможно, Скотт позже оторвет ему голову, потому что Стилински решил наведаться черт пойми куда один, когда совершенно не был готов даже к недалеким походам в магазины за молоком. А шериф обязательно выпишет ему домашний арест за нарушение постельного режима.

Когда легкие вновь загорелись огнем, только теперь не от недостатка кислорода, а от переизбытка бега, Стайлз остановился и рухнул прямо на корни огромного дуба, чтобы отдышаться. Каждая зажившая косточка словно вновь начала покрываться трещинами, но зато картинка перед глазами от боли и отрезвляющего чистого лесного воздуха стала проясняться.

— Да чтоб меня, — заскулил Стайлз, понимая, что лучше бы и дальше продолжал бредить.

Он устроил привал прямо возле сгоревшего дома Хейлов.

— С одного захоронения прибежать на другое. Да, Стайлз, молодец, так держать!

Закончив с горькой самоиронией, Стилински огляделся и прислушался, пытаясь определить, не погнался ли за ним человек с кладбища, но вокруг было тихо. Даже слишком тихо, что могло символизировать сразу два события: либо это место кто-то на досуге знатно проклял, что теперь никакая живность даже носа не совала сюда, либо на этой территории должен находиться оборотень.

Стайлз точно знал, что Дерек переехал в лофт многоэтажной постройки, но… Отчего-то сейчас он был точно уверен — Хейл прятался в доме.

Ведомый одними лишь инстинктами и любопытством, Стайлз поднялся с земли и направился прямо к входной двери. Он уже как-то раз нарушал территорию Хейлов. И его, вроде бы, так и не сожрали. Значит, он мог рискнуть здоровьем еще разок, верно? В конце концов, ему уже точно нечего терять.

Чуть было не провалившись прямо под крыльцо, парень заметил шевеление за прикрытой сожженной шторой окном, и волна решимости накатила на него более чем стремительно. Стайлз взбежал по оставшимся ступенькам и толкнул дверь по-хозяйски, заходя внутрь. Среди обуглившихся стен, досок и прочего декора прямо напротив него стоял Дерек, бледный, хмурый и очень… уставший.

— Стайлз, — его голос оказался хриплым, словно он умел болеть и простужаться.

— Хей, — волна решительности отхлынула вновь в море небытия и оставила Стайлза одного топтаться на пороге, так и не найдя дальнейших слов или простых объяснений, по какой такой сверхъестественной причине подросток сейчас стоял на пороге логова волка в абсолютно неприглядном виде и пытался нервно соскрести с косяка сажу. — Не думал, что ты будешь тут.

— Думал, — парировал Дерек, словно научился еще и читать чужие мысли, после чего хмыкнул и жестом пригласил Стайлза пройти в импровизированную гостиную, где из предметов мебели можно было найти пару дощатых коробок. — А вот я точно не ожидал тебя тут увидеть.

— Вау, ну, — Стайлз растерялся, садясь на одну из коробок, и взглянул на Дерека. — Так получилось, — парень пожал плечами и только сейчас осознал, насколько сильно у него болело тело. — Я бы сказал, что я могу уйти, если ты хочешь, но я не уйду.

Горло начало садить еще до того, как Стайлз решился поговорить с Хейлом на ту самую тему, поэтому он поспешил отвести увлажнившиеся вдруг глаза.

— Что случилось? — Дерек попытался добавить в голос строгости, но у него достаточно слабо это получилось.

— Эллисон, Эрика… — Стайлз не успел заготовить речь, не успел импровизировать, не успел даже понять, что именно хотел сказать или спросить у Дерека, поэтому вместо осмысленных речей у него с придыханием вырывались только отдельные имена. — А Айзек и… И Бойд. И ты… Ты! Я… Я не…

— Нет, Стайлз, — оборвал его Хейл, и мальчишка был готов накинуться на него с объятиями, потому что иначе бы он просто поддался истерике вновь. — Это не твоя вина.

— Моя, — с заметной долей уверенности прикрикнул Стайлз, постепенно повышая голос. — Моя!!!

— Нет, не твоя! — оборотень уже почти рычал, но Стайлз давно перестал пугаться вида вылезших клыков и этих красных фонариков в его глазах.

— Моя! — Стайлз сцепил зубы и досчитал до четырех, прежде чем продолжить уже более спокойным тоном. — Если бы я мог себя лучше контролировать, бороться с этим… монстром. Я бы…

— Ты не мог, Стайлз.

— Мог бы! — не унимался Стилински. — Я мог бы просто не пойти на эту хренову электростанцию, и тогда бы…

Внезапно в легких воздух прекратился, но одного сосредоточенного вдоха оказалось достаточно, чтобы отогнать панику куда подальше. И Хейлу его тоже было достаточно, чтобы перехватить слово себе.

— Стайлз! — рявкнул он, заставляя обратить внимание на себя. — Стайлз, послушай меня. Ты ничего не мог сделать. Знаешь, сколько раз я говорил себе эти слова? Что я мог поступить иначе? После пожара я только и повторял себе, что мог остаться дома в ту роковую ночь. Что мог всех их спасти, предупредить, разобраться лучше в планах Арджент на нашу семью. Боже, мог бы просто не вестись на эту девчонку и запасть на кого-то еще!

— Но ты ведь не знал, ты не…

— Да, Стайлз, — Дерек кивнул, облокачиваясь о полуразрушенную колонну и рвано выдыхая. — Я ничего _не мог_ сделать иначе. Никто не может поступить по-другому. Я понял, что если бы мог что-то предугадать, я бы ни за что не подпустил Кейт к своему дому и к себе лично. И поверь, если бы у тебя был шанс бороться с этой психованной лисицей, ты бы смог это сделать и изменить ситуацию. Но у тебя не было и шанса. _Ты. Не. Мог._ И на тебе нет никакой ответственности за случившееся.

— Не мог, — Стайлз обреченно повесил голову, позволяя соленым каплям разбиваться прямо о пыльные доски под ногами. — У меня не было и шанса, так? Потому что я просто человек?

— Отчасти, — не стал скрывать Хейл, и Стайлз не сдержал подавленного всхлипа, когда Дерек продолжил. — Но ты и сам понимаешь, что дело далеко не только в этом.

— Да, — на уровне шепота ответил парень и утер глаза и щеки рукавом. Этот оборотень явно слишком многое увидел за сегодня.

— Не бойся посетить их странички в фейсбуке, — слова Дерека заставили юношу вздрогнуть и резко вскинуться, уставившись на него неясным пораженным взглядом. — Вообще ничего не бойся. Они бы не хотели этого.

— Что с тобой? — Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на оборотня, и сейчас он спрашивал далеко не о причине его внезапной психологической помощи человеку, который его по определению всегда только и делал, что бесил.

Хейл оглядел себя, словно не понимал, о чем его спрашивали, но в какой-то момент на его лице прояснилось понимание.

— Скотт тебе не рассказывал? — с сомнениями уточнил он и, получив отрицательное мотание головой, поджал губы. — Вытравливаю из себя аконитом лисий яд.

Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и сразу же пожалел о содеянном — в них сразу же попали комочки успевшей застыть грязи и земли.

— В смысле?! — парень поднялся на ноги и хотел было подойти к волку, но вовремя остановился: действительно, а что бы он мог сделать? — Хейл, ты окончательно чокнулся после потери стаи? Решил себя грохнуть на радость очередному клану охотников? Так ты скажи, я тебя ножом аконитовым пырну, я же теперь убийца на миллион. И тебе польза, и твоим врагам выгода, и мне, блять, удовольствие!

— Не верещи, — Дерек сморщился так, словно ему в ухо только что заползла сколопендра, однако это мгновенно успокоило юношу. — Когда я кусал эту вшивую уебину, мне в рот попала ее кровь. Много крови.

— И ты ее проглотил, — верно расшифровал дополнительную детализацию в речи оборотня Стайлз, за что получил долгий взгляд глаза в глаза и короткий кивок.

— Да. Для нас это сродни яду. А один яд у нас способен вылечить только другой яд. К счастью, нужный сорт аконита был припасен у моей матери как раз для подобных случаев…

— Типа аптечки? — Стилински заметно повеселел, как только до его затуманенного рассудка дошло, что волк не собирался убивать себя. Наоборот, Дерек находил в себе силы жить и каждый долбанный день делал все возможное, чтобы встретить очередное утро и дышать, послав все пережитое к черту. Он учился жить с потерями, он привыкал к этому чувству, к этой пустоте прямо под ребрами.

И Стайлзу стало _стыдно_. За все, то он успел натворить с момента, как очнулся.

Они просидели в молчании около часа. Дерек показывал (точнее, Стайлз в наглую наблюдал, а волк не был против), как и в каких дозах стирал аконит в порошок, как заливал это какой-то стремной смолой стремного редкого дерева, как пускал себе игру под кожу и вводил втройне стремное зелье прямо в вену. После этого он даже задержался и не стал перематывать руку простым медицинским бинтом, чтобы дать завороженному Стайлзу посмотреть, как вены на руках постепенно окрашиваются в фиолетовый, а затем яркий синий цвет, а из микроскопической дырочки начинает струиться легкая почти невидимая дымка.

Стайлз и не подразумевал, что молчание может быть настолько успокаивающим. Обычно он старался заполнить такие моменты словами — неважно, какими, — лишь бы в ушах не звенела напряженная тишина, но сейчас… Этот звон в ушах казался юноше правильным и до спазмов в желудке необходимым как ему, так и потерявшему стаю волку. Они оба теперь считались одиночками, омегами. И кому какое дело, что у Дерека глаза светились красным, а у Стайлза они не могли светиться вовсе.

Сломать и уничтожить любого из них — было бы пустяковым делом.

И на смирение со своей ничтожностью им обоим потребуется какое-то время. Время в тишине и молчании.

Но до того, как Стайлзу начало бы казаться, что весь мир может подождать, среди обломков дома Хейлов оказался запыхавшийся и не на шутку испуганный Скотт. Юноша почти успел подумать, что его лучший друг переживал и прочесывал весь заповедник в поисках Стайлза, но судя потому, насколько охреневши уставились на него эти щенячьи глаза с немым вопросом « _а ты какого хрена здесь делаешь, бро?_ », дело было вовсе не в Стайлзе.

И он даже не понял, радоваться надо такому повороту событий или плакать.

— Скотт? — вероятно, Дерек из-за действия аконита не смог почувствовать чужое приближение, поэтому сейчас выглядел не менее удивленным, чем Стилински. — Что случилось?

— Вы обязаны это увидеть, — только и успел проговорить МакКолл, прежде чем вновь пуститься бежать куда-то.

— Мы обязаны? — неуверенно спросил Стайлз у Дерека, но тот только пожал плечами.

— Проверим и решим, стоило ли это того? — вынес он предложение, которое полностью устроило юношу, и они побежали за Скоттом, который уже унесся на всех своих волчьих движках далеко вперед. Благо, у Хейла еще оставались при нем его чутье и умение выслеживать цель даже за километры от ее реального места нахождения.

***

— Что за?.. — Стайлз пялился во все глаза и не мог поверить в то, что видел.

— Этого не может быть, — остался солидарен с ним Дерек, хмурясь так, что его брови едва ли не срастались в одну на переносице.

— Но _это_ есть! — взбудораженно воскликнул МакКолл, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. — И что нам с _этим_ делать?

Троица стояла прямо напротив Неметона. После того, как большую часть магических сил из него буквально высосал Ногицунэ для воскрешения, огромный старый пень теперь не составляло труда найти даже для простого смертного. Но только лишь это, как оказалось, не делало «пень» обычным.

Скотт, Стайлз и Дерек стояли и смотрели, как из-под коры дерева сочилась самая настоящая кровь, и пытались не потерять сознание из-за затхлого металлического воздуха.


	3. Chapter 3

Обратная дорога к руинам дома Хейлов могла бы показаться затянувшейся оздоровительной прогулкой по заповеднику, если бы только воздух кругом не трещал от перенапряжения. Увиденное ранее повергло троицу в такой шок, что ни один из них, казалось, даже не думал первым ни заводить общий разговор, ни даже переглядываться с кем-то. Упрямые невидящие взгляды рыхлили землю под ногами, а над головами словно нависла туча из давящих на череп мыслей: что происходит с Неметоном? Как это может отразиться на Бикон Хиллз? Что они могут сделать? И следует ли вообще лезть к этому хренову волшебному пню, от которого проблем всегда было больше, чем пользы?

Стайлз понятия не имел, почему оборотни так сильно ужаснулись случившемуся. Потому что, знаете, самая огромная жопа сулила затмить остатки жизни именно Стилински, особенно если учитывать события, произошедшие с ним. Что если Неметон просто хочет отомстить гаду, причастного к разгуливанию Ногицунэ по его святой земле? И именно таким способом оно накапливает силу, чтобы одним мощным ударом стереть его в порошок. Или оно каким-то образом распыляет яд по округе, который погубит не только самого Стайлза, но и невинных жителей города.

Он звонко клацнул зубами и почесал макушку. Мариноваться в собственных мыслях, когда одна хуже другой, смысла не было.

— Мы все умрем, — флегматично заявил Стайлз, но это вызвало только протяжное мычание Скотта.

Что ж, хоть какие-то звуки, не считая шелеста листвы и хруста каких-то палок под ногами.

— Мне начинает казаться, что ты прав, — наконец изрек МакКолл спустя небольшую паузу, и Стайлз без сожалений познакомил друга со своим коронным ударом локтем в бок.

— Да неужели! — завопил он и краем глаза заметил, как Дерек испускает флюиды ненависти к подростковым выебонам. — Серьезно, бро, ты только сейчас стал это понимать? Стайлз всегда прав. В-с-е-г-д-а! Дерек, вот подтверди, — Стайлз повернулся к оборотню едва ли не всем корпусом, начиная шагать вкось. — Я же оказываюсь прав почти в ста процентах случаев, не так ли? Почти — это потому что в остальных процентах мне просто не дают выговориться. И это обидно, к слову.

— Мы все когда-нибудь умрем, — ответил Хейл так, словно вовсе не вел диалог со Стайлзом, а тому, в свою очередь, этой фразы хватило, чтобы издать победный клич и вновь причинить страдания несчастному боку Скотта: Хейл поддакнул ему, и сей день явно следует занести в историю. — Но не думаю, что это «когда-нибудь» настанет именно сейчас, Стайлз.

— Это еще почему? — парень хмуро взглянул на оборотня и получил точно такой же хмурый взгляд в ответ. — Чувак, сверхъестественная хрень истекает кровью. Настоящей свежей кровью! Возможно, даже человеческой. Кстати, вы, как два супер-альфы, можете определить, что это была за кровь? Она реально человеческая? Или животная? Или…

— Она человеческая, — скривился Дерек, и Скотт тут же кивнул ему в знак подтверждения.

— Но в то же время в ней есть что-то… не принадлежащее простым людям, — продолжил за него МакКолл, чем вызвал неприятное удивление у друга. Стилински подкрепил свою реакцию неумелым свистом и подергал бровями.

— Да вы, ребята, палитесь, — в ту же секунду оборотни почти одновременно закатили глаза и проворчали что-то вроде « _огосподи_ », но никакие боги явно не мешали Стайлзу говорить ни в этой жизни, ни в какой-либо другой. — Если не хотите, чтобы окружающие начали думать, будто вы встречаетесь, постарайтесь не заканчивать предложения друг за друга. Это только я, просвященный, могу понять ваши волчьи замашки, но для остальных, поверьте, вы выглядите как слащавая парочка, состоящая из зэка-педофила и его пухлощекого щеночка для плотских утех.

— Ты сам себя слышишь?

Хейл почти рычал, но Стайлзу было плевать. Пусть он рычит и угрожает отгрызть ему какую-нибудь конечность, а Скотт — истинный миротворец — попытается разнять их, как двух бешеных петухов. Все лучше, чем Неметон, у которого внезапно начались магические месячные.

Хотя, возможно, это было неизбежно: в конце концов, он та еще сука.

— Чел, даже я в этом не всегда уверен, — Стайлз со смешком подмигнул Дереку и резко, даже для себя, вернул разговор к исходному руслу. — И все же, у кого какие идеи насчет этого пня? Лично у меня жирное круглое ничего.

— Аналогично, — поделился мыслями Хейл, и только сейчас Стайлз заметил, что мешки под глазами у оборотня стали еще заметнее, чем раньше. Словно пребывание не на своей территории делало его еще более уязвимым к двум разным ядам внутри него.

Отголосок сострадания внутри воспаленной головы заставил Стайлза прикусить язык, с которого чуть было не слетела очередная острота на тему «болтливости» волка.

— Я поговорю с Дитоном, — задумчиво ответил Скотт, и по его виду стало понятно: он даже не надеялся получить ответы от друида. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. — И расскажу остальным, — добавил он немногим позже и пристально взглянул на Стайлза.

МакКолл не спрашивал разрешения на разглашение информации. Он даже не спрашивал одобрения или совета Стайлза. Он давал понять, что его решение не подлежит обсуждению. Чертов приказ, чертово слово альфы. Скотт до сих пор даже не представлял, как и какие способности он мог теперь использовать, но уже задирал свой собачий нос так высоко, что перестал видеть, с кем стоял наравне. Стайлз знал такого «обновленного» Скотта чуть больше недели, однако уже с уверенностью мог сказать, что эта его возгордившаяся волчья сущность бесила до зуда в кулаках.

Но ничего. Это все способ пережить депрессию и адаптироваться к новой жизни. Это пройдет. Боже, пожалуйста, пусть это точно пройдет и как можно скорее, иначе Стайлз не сдержится и вмажет лучшему другу по роже. Он больше не мог позволить кому-либо собой управлять, ни в каком виде.

— Действительно, вдруг Кира или ее семья что-то знают о кровавых деревьях, — все равно дал одобрение Стайлз, слегка кривя душой и проталкивая неприятный ком обратно вниз по пищеводу. — Или Лидия читала нечто подобное. Может, Джексон какую-то сказку слышал, не знаю. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных надежд!

Стайлз всплеснул руками и замолчал столь же резко, как замер на месте Скотт.

— Бро? — нерешительно тихо окликнул его Стилински, но оборотень только шикнул в его сторону, призывая к тишине.

Стайлз в растерянности переглянулся с Дереком и понял, что тот находится в том же недоумении. Сморгнув легкий налет паники, юноша вновь повернулся к Скотту. Его глаза уже во всю светились ярко-красным и будто сканировали местность, а клыки немного вылезли вперед и давили на нижнюю губу.

— Чуешь? — спросил он Хейла, но тот не успел ничего ответить.

— Он накачан аконитом, Скотти! Как он может что-то чувствовать?! — выпалил Стайлз на эмоциях и получил два незаслуженно укоризненных взгляда. Один волк так говорил ему заткнуться, а второй словно недоумевал, почему его лучший друг злился.

Но дело было не в злости или обиде на Скотта. Дело было даже не в самоотравлении Хейла. Стайлзу просто стало страшно. Почему-то именно сейчас от присутствия рядом с ним двух оборотней чувства «как за каменной стеной» не возникало. Наоборот, он ощущал себя одной большой мишенью, в которую попал бы даже слепой старик с Паркинсоном, впервые взявший в руки незаряженный арбалет.

Скотт бы узнал запах стаи, так что появление кого-то из нее исключалось. И от мыслей, кому могло потребоваться прогуливаться в лесной чаще рано утром, так еще и столь нагло преследовать троих мужчин, становилось по истине жутко. Стайлз сделал несколько шагов назад и столкнулся плечом с плечом Хейла. Не отрывая взгляда от зарослей деревьев, он позволил себе вцепиться руками в чужое предплечье, словно в ручку от щита, и мысленно поблагодарил всех богов за то, что этот «щит» не выразил ни намека на возражение.

Оборотни могут исцеляться. Стайлз нет. И это единственное, что имело значение в случае нападения на их недружную компанию.

— Идет, — предупреждающе бросил Скотт и, вглядываясь в одну точку между деревьями, принял обороняющую стойку.

Но стоило чужаку появиться в поле зрения, как красные глаза Скотта погасли и он поспешил выпрямиться, в то время как мышцы под пальцами Стайлза напряглись до предела. Стилински почувствовал, как начинает вибрировать тело Дерека от подступающего рыка, и понял, что волк вот-вот сорвется с места, чтобы растерзать пришедшего. Паника холодной волной ударила по затылку, и Стайлз резко одернул Дерека на себя.

— Стой-стой-стой-стой-стой! — затараторил он со скоростью света, удерживая оборотня на месте изо всех сил. — Дерек, все в порядке, это мой брат! Брат!

Адреналиновый переизбыток уже успел подкинуть пару сотен сцен кровавой смерти близнеца от хейловских когтей, когда волк все же соизволил прислушаться к подростку и оглядеть его с полнейшим ахуеванием на лице. Точнее сказать, морде — этот Халк уже успел наполовину обратиться, и чудо, что Стюарт находился слишком далеко от этого зрелища.

—  _Кто_ , блять? — прорычал оборотень вполголоса, буквально стряхивая руки Стилински с себя, и парень отшатнулся в сторону.

— Брат-близнец, — детализировал Стайлз и чуть не рухнул пятой точкой на траву, когда Хейл зарычал на него, лязгнув клыками и сделав резкий выпад. — О мой бог, чувак, угомонись! Правду говорю! И спрячь все свои причендалы, пока никто не увидел!

— Дерек, — оклик Скотта явно оказал большее воздействие на сознание Хейла.

— Вы, должно быть, шутите.

— Увы, — невесело хмыкнул Стайлз и провел рукой по слипшимся от грязи волосам, пока наблюдал, как Дерек возвращал свое человеческое обличье.

Еще одна вещь, о которой МакКолл решил умолчать. Стайлз никогда не отрицал, что он немного параноик, но складывалось стойкое ощущение, будто Скотт прикладывал все усилия, лишь бы выстроить информационный барьер между ним и Хейлом. Как будто это было важно — чтобы они ничего не знали друг о друге.

— Стайлз! — послышалось издалека, и Стюарт начал приближаться к ним с удвоенной скоростью: видимо, перешел на бег.

Скотт махнул ему рукой, приветствуя, с дружественной улыбкой на губах, в то время как Дерек развернулся и побрел в противоположную от их изначального направления сторону.

— Куда ты? — Стайлз чуть не схватил оборотня за воротник, но вовремя вспомнил, что ему за такие действия и голову откусить могут.

— Я пойду в обход, здесь недалеко от моего дома. А вы пойдете к городу, — пояснил Хейл, остановившись. — Твой брат ничего не знает, и тебе не нужны лишние вопросы, — Дерек бросил короткий взгляд на Скотта, который уже далеко отошел навстречу Стюарту, а затем посмотрел на Стайлза так, словно что-то решал для себя. — Напиши, если будут новости.

Стайлз онемел на несколько секунд и вернул дар речи только после того, как Дерек вновь двинулся вглубь леса.

— Но у меня нет твоего номера! — получается, Хейл тоже не верил, что Скотт расскажет ему что-то. Интересно, паранойя может быть заразна?

— Спроси у своего отца, — без оглядки ответил он и скрылся в густых зарослях за полминуты до того, как на Стилински налетел ураган-катастрофа в виде Стюарта.

— Сти! — хоть брат и обнимал его, голос его был пропитан раздражением. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как, сука, испугал меня?!

Задумавшись, Стайлз попытался повторить недавнее телодвижение Хейла, чтобы сбросить с себя чужое тело, но это оказалось не так-то просто. Стюарт был похож на удава, который пытался разломать кости своей жертвы и задушить ее.

— Отцепись, — процедил он сквозь зубы, и это, как ни странно, возымело эффект лучше любого физического воздействия.

Стюарт отступил и поправил съехавшие очки. А Стайлз в это время подумал, какого черта он не дал Дереку растерзать его.

— Что у тебя с щекой? — Стайлз указал на раскравневшуюся скулу брата, а тот только провел по ней тыльной стороной ладони и усмехнулся.

— Так ты же мне и врезал сегодня, — его ответ вызвал изумление у Скотта не меньшее, чем у Стайлза.

— Ты врезал ему? — уточнил МакКолл, попеременно смотря то на Стюарта, то на Стайлза.

— Ага, — почти весело кивнул ему Стюарт, — когда сегодня бился в истерике на кладбище.

— Что? — теперь Скотт смотрел только на Стайлза. В упор. — Ты был на кладбище?

Картина сегодняшнего утра начала стремительно проясняться.

— Ты, блять, следил за мной? — в груди вспыхнула ненависть, и Стайлз испытал почти непреодолимое желание оставить точно такой же след на второй скуле брата. — Ты следил за мной! Кто тебя просил ходить за мной?

Стайлз толкнул Стюарта в грудь, и тот, запнувшись о корягу, рухнул на землю. И если бы не рука Скотта, которую пришлось почти так же стряхивать со своего плеча, Стайлз, возможно, отпинал бы брата.

— Стайлз, успокойся, — омерзевшая забота и жалость пропитали голос альфы, и это только больше заводило Стилински.

— Это вы, черт вас дери, успокойтесь! Я в порядке! В полном ебучем порядке, какой только может быть для человека со второй степенью! Хватит носиться со мной, как с малолетним ребенком, я сам могу о себе позаботиться. И не нуждаюсь в вашей блядской гиперопеке!

Стайлз обошел лучшего друга, пихнув того плечом, и направился туда, где, по его мнению, был выход из заповедника. На самом деле, он понятия не имел, куда шел: пелена злости затуманивала окружающий мир и не давала соориентироваться, так что уже через несколько минут его обогнал МакКолл и молча свернул с тропы в нужном направлении. Судя по шуму сзади, Стюарт следовал точно за ними, но старался держать дистанцию в пару метров от Стайлза.

И правильно, блять, делал.

***

Стайлзу казалось, что все смотрели на него. Каждый ученик, каждый учитель косились в его сторону или откровенно пялились, изучая с ног до головы, будто он — невиданное морское чудовище, которое вот-вот задохнется посреди коридора без их любопытства и жалости. Даже старые знакомые, с которыми Стайлз любил проводить время на вечеринках когда-то, пока Скотт зажимал Эллисон в укромных местах, сейчас смотрели на него и о чем-то перешептывались. Они делали это так, словно знали, что пришлось пережить парню. Словно каждый из них пережил то же самое и теперь осуждал Стайлза за разбитое выражение лица и психосоматическую отдышку.

Но никто из них не мог чувствовать то же самое. Никто.

— Смотрю, все в шоке от моей красоты, — Стюарт прислонился плечом к чужому шкафчику, и Стайлз с раздражением захлопнул свой. — Что такое, Сти? Я твой большой секрет? Никогда не рассказывал обо мне?

Они не разговаривали с того самого утра в лесу. Стайлз, подобно обиженному ребенку, просто заперся в своей комнате и не впускал никого, включая отца. Благодаря встроенной ванной комнате и приличному запасу чипсов под кроватью он не покидал свое убежище и не поддавался на уговоры до самого начала новой недели. Разумеется, он помнил, что обещал себе и отцу питаться правильно, соблюдать режим сна и отдыха, но… Вероятно, ему требовалось еще немного времени, чтобы придти в себя и влиться в повседневную жизнь.

Скотт несколько раз пытался дозвониться до него, пришло несколько пустых смс от неизвестного номера, еще немного спама, но в целом было тихо. Стайлз помнил, что волки в стае выздоравливают намного быстрее, чем в одиночку, к тому же члены стаи психологически подбадривают страдающего и значительно облегчают его муки. Еще он помнил, что не был волком, да и, судя по всему, достаточно успел отбиться от стаи МакКолла, однако где-то внутри теплилась надежда найти утешение в обществе дорогих — _еще живых_  — людей.

Именно поэтому в утро понедельника Стайлз превозмог себя и поднялся с кровати, чтобы собраться в школу. Он не думал о том, что домашнее задание и режим дня помогут ему вернуться к бывалым школьным временам. Он думал только о стае и возможности почувствовать себя тоже еще _живым_.

И обсудить Неметон, конечно же.

Вот только последнему мешало постоянное присутствие Стюарта в жизни Стайлза.

— Я все еще не понимаю, зачем ты поперся со мной в школу, — Стайлз выдохнул и несколько раз перечитал название учебника в его руках. Надо же, оказывается, он уже отвык от этого: буквы даже не пытались уплыть куда-то или поменяться местами.

— Как и я не понимаю, зачем ты поперся сюда во время своего больничного, — Стюарт развел руками и обворожительно улыбнулся какой-то девушке. — Тебе бы дома лежать и в телевизор пялиться.

— Обойдусь без советов бездельников.

— Бездельников? — выгнул бровь Стюарт и оторвался от шкафчиков. — Никогда бы не подумал, что студентов Бруклинского колледжа можно назвать бездельниками.

— Можно, если их вышвырнули оттуда, — голос Лидии заставил парней оглянуться. Как и ожидалось, королева школы выглядела чуть лучше, чем обворожительно, несмотря на легкую растрепанность хвоста и не совсем ровные стрелки в уголках глаз. — Не ожидала увидеть вас двоих здесь.

Стюарт фыркнул и деловито поправил хипстерскую шапку на макушке. Не то чтобы эта осень была столь холодна, просто возможность выебнуться априори Стюарту дороже, чем сохранение своей головы от теплового удара.

— Никто никого не вышвыривал, дорогуша, — лучи гордыни едва ли не подсвечивали его силуэт. — Мне одобрили академический за высокие баллы и отличные достижения во внеучебной работе.

— Так ты у нас кто-то вроде гения? — Лидия с хитрым прищуром приблизилась к нему и стряхнула невидимые пылинки с его плеча.

— Кто-то вроде, — все с тем же настроем ответил Стюарт и слегка наклонился к ней.

Удушающее зрелище. Когда-то Стайлз спал и видел со стороны, как он заигрывает с этой рыжей бестией, но сейчас, наблюдая вживую, как его копия и банши пусть и фальшиво, но флиртуют, он понял, как сильно ошибался. Они с Мартин никогда бы не стали красивой гармоничной парой.

— Вот что, гений, — Лидия улыбнулась шире и вздернула кончик носа. — Еще раз ты назовешь меня дорогушей, и я тебе все достоинства с корнями вырву.

— Что, прямо здесь? На людях? — Стюарт скопировал ее ухмылку и наклонился еще ближе так, что они едва не соприкасались лбами.

Нервы у Стилински не выдержали, и он дернул брата за плечо, пригвоздив спиной обратно к шкафчикам.

— Хорошо-хорошо, как насчет того, чтобы продолжить эти брачные игры где-нибудь в другом месте? — Стайлз лихорадочно заозирался, действительно обеспокоившись, как отреагируют на все их действия окружающие, но школьники мельтешили по коридору, удостаивая троицу минимальным вниманием. На мгновение Стайлз ощутил себя старым неинтересным экспонатом в музее, про который забывал даже ночной сторож. Одно наваждение сменилось другим, ярко противоположным, и Стайлз не мог понять, какое из них хуже.

Стюарт явно собирался что-то возразить на предложение брата, но Лидия успела проскользнуть межу ними и уложить парням руки на плечи, как двум старым товарищам.

— Как насчет урока углубленной биологии? — неискренне весело предложила она и зашагала в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. — Не волнуйся, учителю плевать, что ты не из этой школы, она поощряет любое стремление к знаниям. Стайлз, а ты уже выбрал, какие дисциплины тебе понадобятся для поступления в колледж? Уверена, твой братец-вундеркинд поможет тебе с любыми трудностями.

— Я всего лишь журналист, — Стюарт закатил глаза, а Лидия слишком открыто злорадствовала.

— Я думаю, что ты — зло. Вы оба — зло! — проворчал Стайлз и бросил хмурый взгляд на Киру, Скотта и Джексона, стоявших на лестничной площадке. Все они смотрели на близнецов так, словно увидели призраков.

Может, в чем-то они и правы.

***

« _Дорогие ученики, просьба не расходиться после окончания занятий. В спортивном зале пройдет концерт памяти погибшим горожанам в результате нападения диких зверей за последний месяц_ », — голос из динамиков громом прокатился по школе прямо во время урока истории. Стайлз, не совладав с эмоциями, буквально выбежал из класса, прикрывшись приступом кашля, и направился прямиком в раздевалку. Просторное пустое помещение, пусть в нем почти и не было окон, позволило дышать немного свободнее, и Стайлз, наконец, смог передохнуть.

На протяжении нескольких часов он улыбался друзьям и перекидывался остротами с братом, умудрился получить несколько незаслуженных «C» у Харриса и даже одну «А» у нового преподавателя литературы. Сейчас предыдущая жизнь казалась ему невероятно выматывающей, и перерыв Стайлзу был просто необходим. Нескольких минут будет достаточно. Потом можно вернуться к раздумьям, кого именно из погибших причислили к жертвам нападения животных, а также откуда у Джексона так много познаний в области французской грамматики.

Тихий ритмичный шум вентилятора в углу комнаты успокаивал, и Стайлз чуть не позволил себе уснуть прямо так, на узкой лавочке, если бы не вибрация телефона в кармане джинсов.

— Стайлз слушает, — без раздумий ответил он на звонок неизвестного номера, все так же не открывая глаз.

Даже если это звонили из ФБР с предложением работы в органах, Стайлза бы это волновало в последнюю очередь. У него ментальный отдых. И пусть весь мир слетает с катушек без него.

— Ты не отвечал на смс, — грубоватый тон с хриплыми нотками. Дерек источал агрессию и раздражение даже через телефонный звонок, и это не могло не веселить.

Стайлз усмехнулся уголком губ.

— Я думал, что ты спам, чувак, — проговорил он на одном выдохе, словно ему было лень совершать еще один для продолжения разговора. — Ты присылал пустые сообщения, ты в курсе?

— Я напоминал, что все еще жду новостей о Неметоне, — огрызнулись на том конце провода. — Полагаю, мой номер ты у отца не уточнил.

— Неа, — издевательски протянул Стайлз и с нескрываемым упоением слушал, как в трубке раздается чужое гортанное рычание. Все же выводить Хейла из себя — его любимое хобби. — Только не говори, что тебя это так задевает. Никогда не поверю.

— Ты под кайфом? — яростный вопрос вызвал несдержанный смех, и Стайлз чуть было не повалился с лавки на пол.

— Не-а, — повторил Стайлз и залился новой волной смеха, пока ему в ухо отборно заматерились. — Не переживай, волче. Может, я просто выпил на пару таблеток больше, чем доктор прописал. А эти лекарства, они, знаешь, накапливающего действия. Поэтому меня, похоже, немного уносит теперь. Ка-ак же вовремя! Извини. А новостей про Неметон нет. Этот Стюарт все только портит. Никак не могу переговорить со Скоттом или Кирой из-за него. И я обязательно возьму твой номер телефона у отца, когда буду в силах с ним разговаривать. Хотя… Стой, зачем мне это? У меня же уже есть твой номер.

— Стайлз, — прервал его словесный потом Хейл, и Стайлза это немного разозлило.

— Ну что еще?

На полминуты повисла тишина. Казалось, что даже вентилятор перестал вращаться. Стайлз открыл глаза и выпрямился на лавке, ожидая последствий своего кратковременного помутнения.

— Дерек? — позвал он волка после того, как убедился, что тот не сбросил вызов.

— Напиши, если будут новости. Обязательно, — с нажимом в голосе процедил оборотень и добавил уже менее слышно. — И если почувствуешь какие-то изменения в себе, тоже пиши. Мы не знаем, что происходит с Неметоном. И если это как-то связано с тобой, то…

— Да пошел ты, — не дал договорить ему Стайлз и скинул вызов.

Он знал, что поступает неправильно. Просто не было необходимости ему напоминать о всей дерьмовости ситуации, окей? Стайлз упрямо не хотел думать, что Неметон бесится из-за него до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь вроде Дитона не ткнул бы его носом в этот факт. А до тех пор, пока этого не произошло, строить догадки и пытаться переживать — бессмысленно. Поэтому да — пошел нахуй и Дерек Хейл, и Неметон, и все, кто вознамерится предположить, что это Стайлз _опять_ во всем виноват.

Надоело.

Звонок подействовал как нельзя отрезвляюще. Стайлз вскочил на ноги и, быстро умывшись ледяной водой у раковины, направился обратно в сторону класса истории. К тому моменту, как Стайлз доплелся до кабинета, стая уже ждала возле двери с его вещами в руках и, очевидно, ждала объяснений, какого черта это было.

— Всем спасибо, я в порядке, просто немного заболела голова. О, вы так любезны, мистер Уиттмор, — подхалимничая, Стайлз забрал рюкзак и несколько тетрадей из рук шипящего на него Джексона и оглянулся в поисках брата. — А куда моя неудачная копия делась?

— Там пришла доставка для моего магазина, а раз уж все ученики обязаны присутствовать на концерте, я решила, что твой брат отлично справится с ролью мальчика на побегушках. Он, кстати, тоже так решил, — Лидия была несомненно довольна собой и тем, что могла совершать с помощью одного лишь своего обаяния. Коварная, красивая и ужасающе властная банши. Стайлз был уверен, что когда-нибудь мир сдастся и падет к ее ногам.

— Значит, мы наконец-то можем нормально поговорить по поводу этого стремного пня с его стремными спецэффектами? — воодушевленное предложение Стайлза, казалось, оценили далеко не все.

— Я еще не разговаривал с Дитоном. Его не было в городе, но он приедет со дня на день, — будто оправдывался МакКолл и посмотрел на Киру, взглядом передавая ей слово.

— Мама с папой думают, что, возможно, так Неметон просто восстанавливает силы. Но они не знают точно. Никогда с подобным не сталкивались, — девушка виновато опустила голову и вздохнула. — Боюсь, здесь мы бесполезны.

Стайлз посмотрел на Лидию с Джексоном, и те только пожали плечами.

— Что ж, — неутешительно сказал он, уперев руки в бока. — Вот и поговорили. Круто, правда? Кто еще, чисто теоретически, может владеть хоть какой-то информацией о сверхъестественной чертовщине? Какие идеи, народ?

— Как насчет Моррелл? — внесла здравое предположение Лидия, и Стайлз в мыслях расцеловал ее лицо. — Она уже помогала нам. Может, и об этом что-то знает.

— Не очень-то я ей доверяю, — Стайлз поежился от странного холодка, пробежавшего у него между лопаток, при воспоминании об этой мисс психолог-психиатр-друид-преподаватель французского. — Не знаю, почему, но если встанет выбор, к кому обратиться за помощью: к Питеру или к ней, я выберу зомби-дядюшку. И нет, не смотрите на меня так. Кстати, никто не в курсе, где его носит опять? — игнорируя озадаченные взгляды стаи, Стайлз в упор посмотрел на альфу. — Скотт? Ты что-нибудь слышал о Питере?

МакКолл слабо вздрогнул как от мелкого удара током и хмуро посмотрел на друга. В его выражении лица так и читалось желание поскорее закрыть тему, и это выглядело просто пиздец как подозрительно.

— Нет, я ничего о нем не слышал, — сдержанно ответил Скотт и принял глубоко задумчивый вид, который ему совершенно не шел. — И все же не думаю, что стоит сбрасывать Моррелл со счетов. Мы не собираемся заставлять ее помогать нам. А полезной информацией, если у нее таковая есть, она нам не навредит. Это не в правилах друидов.

Брови Стайлза удивленно поднялись, и он даже не сразу смог сформулировать вопрос:

— Что? — спросил он, а затем собрался с мыслями и уточнил. — Что еще за « _не в правилах друидов_ »? В смысле, у них вообще есть правила? Это тебе Дитон рассказал?

— Он и тебе это рассказывал, — поспешила вклиниться в разговор Кира и почти сразу же пожалела об этом. — Но ты… Вряд ли хорошо это помнишь.

Очередной виноватый и жалостливый взгляд, очередное затишье в разговоре, от которых захотелось выть и бить оконное стекло. Стайлз набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и, стараясь не орать, попытался донести до стаи одну простую мысль:

— Если вы и дальше продолжите вести себя так, словно решили поговорить про ноги при инвалиде без них, а потом внезапно одумались, я вас аконитовым веником отлуплю по всем местам. Да, я пережил много всякой жести, и да, мне крайне хуево даже сейчас, когда я стою посреди школы и разговариваю с вами, но это, блять, не значит, что теперь надо считать меня социо-выбросом, который может инсульт заработать от неверно сказанного слова! Меня не надо жалеть и надо мной не стоит злорадствовать. Все остальное делать со мной разрешено, господи боже! — выговорившись и перейдя на более спокойный тон, он добавил. — И если я чего-то не помню, потому что был одержим или у меня отказывает какая-то часть мозга, то будьте столь любезны освежить мою память.

И о каких только целебных способностях волчьих стай он только думал? Смехотворная ситуация. Он надеялся, что они, его лучшие друзья, будут лечить его, а вышло все наоборот.

Стайлз горько усмехнулся, уже и не надеясь услышать ответ на свой первоначальный вопрос, но Лидия разрушила его намерение остаться информационно обделенным в этот день.

— Друиды всегда были блюстителями баланса между сверхъестественными силами и энергией, — начала она с видом строгой преподавательницы и распустила окончательно растрепавшийся за сегодня хвост. — Если происходит какое-то нарушение или сильный всплеск магии, они устраняют его любыми способами. Но друиды, привязанные к стаям, никогда не могли навредить оборотням, даже если это требовало правило сохранения баланса.

— Разве для сохранения баланса обязательно нужно кому-то вредить? — как оказалось, Кира тоже не знала всех подробностей, поэтому присоединилась к компании Стайлза и внимательно слушала.

— В исключительных случаях, — ответила Лидия и пояснила. — Такое происходит крайне редко, но бывает, что для успокоения одной энергии требуется принести в жертву другую энергию. В буквальном смысле.

— Отлично, — холодок между лопатками повторил свое движение, и Стайлза передернуло в плечах. — А то, что происходит, явно похоже на исключительный случай, да?

— Ты говоришь с банши, а не с друидом, Стайлз, — закатила она свои прекрасные зеленые глазки и развернулась на каблуках, направившись в сторону спортивного зала. — Я не знаю, что такое всплески и нарушения энергии, но я точно знаю, что мы уже опаздываем на концерт.

— Ты так хочешь на него попасть? — Джексон с выражением лица « _я родился не для этого_ » зашагал следом за Лидией, после чего оставшаяся стая уже последовала за ними.

Концерт памяти погибшим горожанам… Кто вообще хотел бы на него попасть?

Спортивный зал едва вместил всех пришедших. Казалось, что здесь собрались не только учащиеся, но и все потерпевшие и родственники погибших со всего округа Бикон. Кто-то принес цветы, расставил свечи, организовал нечто вроде коробки для сбора средств на борьбу с дикими животными. Пригласили даже телевидение.

Словно общественные похороны, на которых кто-то захотел хорошенько нажиться. Стайлзу хотелось не то что поскорее уйти отсюда. _Убежать_!

Заиграл школьный оркестр. Жалобная протяжная музыка, скрипящая не только струнами инструментов, но и душ всех собравшихся — она вытягивала из многих слезы или хотя бы тяжелые вздохи, а когда на большом экране стали показывать портреты погибших, кто-то сдавался и начинал рыдать в голос, чей плач вскоре подхватывали другие голоса. На фоне растянувшегося гула загробный цифровой голос озвучивал имена, даты жизни и социальный статус каждого, кто появлялся на экране. Начав с самых взрослых жертв членов общества, постепенно подошла очередь подростков, и тут, на всем экране, под громогласное « _трагедия не обошла стороной и молодое поколение_ » появились портреты двух хорошо знакомых девушек.

Сердце в груди Стайлза сжалось, а перед глазами все стремительно поплыло. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на их мини-аватарки в интернете, и уж точно никак не был готов столкнуться с их фотографиями размером со стену. В поисках опоры Стайлз схватился за чью-то кофту и, когда повернул голову, увидел, что это была Лидия.

Только теперь он понял, что не он один не был готов увидеть их лица.

— Они не могли, — едва различимо шептала она, пока слезы катились по ее щекам, размазывая тушь, и закрывала руками уши, лишь бы не слышать, как этот бездушный механический голос произносил имена Эллисон и Эрики. — Это неправильно. Они умерли как _герои_ , а не жертвы. Они не… Это неправильно! Они не жертвы!

Лидия резко сорвалась с места и, расталкивая все на своем пути, выбежала из зала. Ни секунды не раздумывая, Стайлз бросился за ней следом, но как только он смог вывалиться в коридор, его оттолкнул Джексон, повалив на пол.

— Не лезь, Стилински, — грозно бросил он прежде, чем скрыться за первым же поворотом, куда, судя по всему, и убежала Лидия.

Тихо выругавшись, Стайлз поднялся и, свистя кроссовками, добежал тем же путем до женской уборной, откуда слышалась напряженная возня.

— Хватит себя сдерживать! — Уиттмор явно не собирался нежничать с Мартин, но отчего-то Стайлз только приоткрыл дверь и начал бесшумно наблюдать за ними, вместо того, чтобы подобно Бэтмену ворваться внутрь и спасти девушку из лап злодея.

Складывалось ощущение, будто Джексон знал, что делает.

— Я не смогу, не смогу! — все повторяла и повторяла Лидия, лицо которой было красное от слез и наполовину черное от разводов косметики. Джексон держал ее за запястья и не позволял вырваться и вновь убежать.

— Сможешь! — настаивал он и, перехватив ее руки в одну свою, освободившейся рукой прижал ее голову к своей шее. — Мне ничего не будет, не бойся. Ты справишься.

— Я могу убить тебя! — она резко вскрикнула, когда Джексон больно схватил ее за волосы на затылке и отдернул от себя.

— Ты чувствуешь приближение моей смерти, а?! — кричал он так, словно она не могла его услышать, и будто пытался докопаться до самых глубин ее души, смотря сквозь остекленевший от горя и физической боли взгляд.

Лидия мотнула головой, насколько могла, и закусила губы, словно пыталась подавить в себе что-то.

Что-то… _Крик_.

— Тогда закрой глаза, Лидия, — уже в разы спокойнее повторил Джексон и вновь прижал ее к своей шее, которая моментально начала покрываться чешуей канимы. — И кричи.

Лидия вцепилась в его рубашку до побеления костяшек и закричала прямо в его шею. Ее практически не было слышно. Лишь приглушенные раскаты голоса банши слегка потревожили стекла в оконной раме, но звук словно поглощало тело ящера. Стайлз сам был готов закричать от увиденного — он закрыл свой рот руками, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, когда понял, что по шее Джексона обильными ручьями потекла кровь. Приступ крика прервался почти мгновенно, и Лидия обессиленно отклонилась к двери кабинки, позволяя оставшимся слезам спокойно скатиться по щекам. Уиттмор же, промокнув шею носовым платком, удовлетворенно взглянул на него и позже показал Мартин, довольно усмехаясь.

— Видишь? Ты меня почти не задела, — победоносно заявил он, пока она старалась рукавом от кофты вытереть влагу со своего лица.

— Я кричала прямо в тебя, — упрямо заявила она и сдалась под натиском Джексона, который решил помочь ей избавиться от разводов и слез с помощью второго платка.

— И поэтому ты не разрушила школу. Ты учишься управлять своим голосом, — сказав это, он наклонился и поцеловал девушку в лоб. — А я учусь управлять своими перевоплощениями.

— Ты только что приравнял меня к своему тренажеру? — Лидия пыталась выдать скепсис, но в том виде, в котором она была сейчас, у нее плохо получалось играть роль железной леди.

— Я только что сказал, что мы нужны друг другу, — переиначил Джексон и заключил ее в долгие нежные объятия, позволяя башни окончательно успокоиться в своих руках.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги и чьи-то голоса за поворотом, Стайлз поспешил отпрянуть от двери в женскую уборную и надеялся, что его присутствие так и останется незамеченным. В конце концов, у Уиттмора дела с волчьими локаторами обстояли куда хуже, чем у любого « _нормально_ » обращенного оборотня. Он до сих пор не мог принимать бета-форму, и часто вместо шерсти у него вырастали чешуйки как у ящерицы. Дитон говорил, что, вероятно, Джексон теперь всегда будет иметь возможность менять свою форму и как оборотень, и в канима, но загвоздка оставалась в том, чтобы научиться контролировать себя и свои способности. А контроль и Джексон — понятия несовместимые.

Стайлз потянул себя за волосы, приходя в чувства, и направился в школьный холл. Иногда он забывал, что Лидия и Джексон являются якорями друг для друга. И почему-то при каждом напоминании об этом у него становилось очень мерзко на душе.

***

К концу концерта Стайлз успел получить пару десятков сообщений от взволнованного Скотта, который интересовался его местонахождением и тем, куда исчезли Лидия с Джексоном. Как оказалось, МакКолл прекрасно знал обо всем: Арджент устроил так, чтобы девушек считали жертвами диких животных, поэтому ничуть не удивился увиденному, в отличие от Стайлза и Лидии. Кира, разумеется, тоже была в курсе.

— Херовый из тебя альфа, Скотт, — хмыкнул Стайлз, глядя на очередной грустно-извиняющийся смайлик в телефоне от лучшего друга и пожалел, что в свое время не начал курить. Так бы было, чем скрасить время ожидания стаи.

Парень одиноко подпирал колонну посреди холла, пока растроганные школьники и взрослые люди сновали мимо толпами и покидали здание, по пути заваливая инстаграм кучей сделанных фотографий и видео, которые забудутся и утонут в море другой информации уже на следующий день.

Стая объявилась, когда в коридоре уже почти не осталось людей, и Стайлз сразу же заприметил отсутствие Уиттмора.

— А куда подевалась наша ручная игуана? — ядовито спросил он, хотя вовсе не собирался быть таким козлом, особенно когда у Лидии до сих пор были красные глаза от слез.

— Долго ты еще будешь придумывать ему безвкусные клички? — поинтересовалась Мартин, на ходу нанося блеск на губы.

— До тех пор, пока ты не одобришь хоть какую-то, — Стайлз подмигнул ей и, казалось, заметил тень улыбки на ее лице.

— Ты как будто только из ясельной группы выпустился, — констатировала она и пихнула Стайлза в бок, на что он только засмеялся.

Скотт прокашлялся в кулак, призывая всех обратить на себя внимание, и устало выдохнул, словно только что пробегал недельный марафон и выиграл главный приз трассы.

Интересно, с каких пор тоска и злоба начали придавать именно такой внешний вид оборотню?

— Мы с Кирой поедем в областную библиотеку, — начал он, старательно избегая смотреть на Стайлза прямо: видимо, внутренний волк после концерта дал о себе знать и вновь вознамерился прикончить виновника в гибели Эллисон. Стайлз понимающе отшагнул в сторону и стал прямо за плечом Лидии, будто за живой изгородью. — Может быть, найдем что-то там про друидов и то, что они считали за перебои в магической энергии.

— Можем созвониться вечером, — улыбка Киры сейчас была способна осветить все помещение и разогнать тучи, нависшие над стаей: сразу хотелось верить, что все будет хорошо и радужно. — Расскажем, что нам удалось узнать. И подумаем, что будем делать дальше.

— Отличный план, — без особого энтузиазма поддержала Лидия и пожала плечами. — А я вот навещу психолога, — тут она внезапно обернулась и вопросительно уставилась на Стайлза. — Ты со мной?

Стилински шокированно моргнул и сморщился, силясь понять, почему вдруг Лидия Мартин позвала его на совместное посещение психолога. Девушка же, в свою очередь, осознав, что мыслительные процессы в многострадальной голове повернули явно не в ту сторону, поспешила пояснить:

— Моррелл могла вернуться на свое рабочее место, балда. Хотя бы проверим.

— А, — запоздало понял суть Стайлз и беспощадно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Извини, я сегодня сам не свой.

— Это нормально, ты устал. Тебе больничный еще недели две положен, — Скотт, сама любезность, хлопнул друга по руке. — До вечера. Созвонимся, — сказал он на прощание и покинул вместе с Кирой школу.

Стайлз смотрел им вслед, держащимся за руки и украдкой поглядывающих друг на друга, и не понимал, почему Скотт так быстро позволил себе поддаться навстречу новым чувствам, в то время как его вторая сущность сходила с ума каждую ночь по погибшей подруге. Неужели это так просто — переложить страдания на одну часть себя, а второй дать возможность жить дальше? Как будто две разные личности, но при этом составляющие одного и того же человека. Стайлз думал, что он, наверное, никогда не сможет понять оборотней или иных сверхъестественных существ, даже если когда-то станет одним из них ( _не приведите боги, конечно_ ).

Он потерял Эрику. И теперь вряд ли сможет испытать хотя бы какое-то влечение к другой девушке еще очень долгое время.

Волки моногамные. Ха.

— Джексон сейчас на тренировке, освободится примерно через час, — отвлекла его Лидия от размышлений и кивнула в сторону кабинета. — Поторопимся?

Молча согласившись, Стайлз попытался сделать не самый мрачный вид и последовал за Лидией в надежде, что в этот день его еще ждет что-то хорошее.

***

— Стерва!

Лидия проторчала больше часа в кабинете Моррелл, которая, как оказалось, действительно вернулась на место школьного психолога. Но по каким-то личным или профессиональным соображениям Марин категорически отказалась принимать обоих подростков сразу, заявив, что будет говорить с каждым в порядке строгой очереди и исключительно как специалист психолого-педагогической службы, а не как друид и сестра Алана Дитона. Бесстрашная банши, привыкшая быть везде без исключения первой, и сейчас своевольно заявила, что Стилински может занять очередь за ней.

Стайлз понятия не имел, что такого она умудрилась наговорить Лидии, что та теперь стояла и рассерженно топала ногой около двери ее кабинета.

— Она тебя все еще слышит, — как бы невзначай упомянул Стайлз и трижды пожалел, поскольку взгляд, которым его одарила Мартин за сказанное, мог явно посоревноваться со взглядом Горгоны.

— Мне все равно, — гордо процедила она и плюхнулась на сидение рядом со Стайлзом. — Она не сказала мне ни-че-го про Неметон. Все это время она разговаривала со мной о потере Эллисон и моих чувствах. Она делала это так, как будто…

— Как будто это важнее, чем кровоточащий пень посреди лесной глуши, от которого нам пока ни тепло, ни холодно, — продолжил за нее Стайлз и заметил, как взгляд рассерженной львицы постепенно смягчается.

Буквально за несколько секунд девушка преобразилась, скинув маску злости, и стала похожа на брошенного уязвимого котенка, которого хорошо отделала жизнь.

— Это действительно важнее, Лидс, — почти шепотом заверил он ее и почувствовал, как ее ладонь накрыла его руку, чуть сжимая в знак благодарности.

— Не зови меня так, — сказала она и улыбнулась так, что никакого вслух произнесенного « _спасибо_ » и не требовалось.

Смутившись, как в былые времена влюбленности в королеву школы, Стайлз подскочил с места и, спотыкаясь, сам направился на прием к Моррелл, пролепетав что-то вроде: « _Ну, наконец-то моя очередь_ ». Он даже не попрощался с Лидией, забыв, что тренировка у Джексона уже закончилась и он явно собирался подвести ее домой. И, вероятнее всего, к себе.

Зайдя в кабинет, Стайлз бегло оглядел его и удостоверился, что ничего, абсолютно ничего не изменилось в нем. Стол психолога все так же стоял немного под углом к посетителю, одна штора была задвинута на окне, а другая, наоборот, подвязана, наполовину засохший фикус все никак не мог решить, в мир живых или мертвых ему направиться, и Моррелл со своим проницательным, но несколько отсутствующим взглядом…

Это место Стайлз мог окрестить личным островком без времени. Мир в пределах комнаты, поставленный на паузу. Лучшее, что могло случиться в его жизни.

— Стайлз, — Марин всегда проговаривала имена посетителей вместо приветствия и дружелюбно улыбалась.

И это была единственная улыбка, которую можно увидеть на ее лице за весь сеанс, каких бы тем он ни касался. Стайлз знал это, потому что уже на протяжении многих лет являлся ее постоянным клиентом. И звезды, видимо, изрядно пошутили, раз события повернулись таким образом, что эта обворожительная дама оказалась друидом и была наслышана о делах местной подростковой стаи.

Но даже несмотря на это, Стайл не забросил свои сеансы психотерапии. И делать этого не собирался. Ведь то, что он не слишком доверял этой женщине как друиду, не портило ее репутацию психолога, верно?

— Здравствуйте, мисс Моррелл, — поздоровался он и удобно устроился в кресле напротив ее стола. — Думаю, вы знаете, по какому я вопросу.

— Знаю, — не стала отрицать женщина и закрыла какую-то папку на столе. — Вам не стоит так сильно волноваться из-за Неметона.

Стайлз округлил глаза и дернул носом в попытке не рассмеяться.

— Минуточку, — выставил он вперед руку в защитном жесте, прерывая ее. — Значит, со мной вы будете говорить про этот пень, а с Лидией и остальными нет? Так получается?

— Стайлз, — Марин умело подбирала слова в общении со Стилински, — Лидия выглядела так, будто проплакала несколько часов. И я уверена, что это связано с прошедшим концертом. Ей требовалась помощь, и я ее оказала. А тебе, — она пронзительно посмотрела на него, заставив заерзать в кресле, и спокойно изрекла, — требуется помощь иного характера.

— Значит, мне не надо помогать пережить смерть моей девушки и лучшей подруги? — парень откинулся на спинку и скрестил руки, хотя заранее знал, что никакие закрытые позы не помешают Марин докопаться до сути проблемы.

— Сначала тебе надо вернуть тягу к жизни, а уже потом помогать преодолевать ее невзгоды, — Моррелл тоже откинулась на спинку своего стула, не сводя со Стайлза взгляд.

— Я не собираюсь сводить счеты с жизнью, — парировал он и немного нахмурился, потому что отдаленно понимал, к чему его хотела привести психолог.

— Но тебя устраивает твоя болезнь, — как обухом по голове. — Ты умираешь и не собираешься с этим ничего делать, Стайлз. Это ли не самоубийство?

_Ведьма_.

Стайлз прокашлялся и, разомкнув руки, вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кресла.

— И причем тут Неметон и какая-то особого рода помощь? — обивка под пальцами неприятно скрипнула, но ничего с нарастающим напряжением Стайлз не мог поделать — сердце колотилось слишком быстро, исключая любой шанс на сохранение спокойствия. — Хотите сказать, что это все из-за меня?

_Нет_. Неа. Только не это. Блять, боже, _только не снова_.

Ему не хватит нервов, сил и здоровья. Ему не хватит вообще ничего, чтобы пережить какой-то очередной тотальный пиздец.

— Неметон сходит с ума из-за меня? — повторил Стайлз свой вопрос чуть не сорвавшимся голосом и тут же сделал несколько дыхательных упражнений. Панической атаки только ему еще не хватало для яркости переживаний.

— Не из-за тебя, — Моррелл ответила только спустя время, когда убедилась, что Стайлз вновь способен слышать и слушать все, что она ему говорит. — Но если ты ошибешься, то это явление коснется и тебя тоже.

— О чем вы говорите? — при общении с этой женщиной Стайлз никогда не понимал, какая именно часть ее слов должна успокаивать, а какая — пугать.

— Просто не прикасайся к дереву и его крови, — преподнесла Марин решение проблемы вместо того, чтобы тщательно разжевать, какого черта происходит в этой жизни. — И передай друзьям, чтобы они тоже не трогали его.

— Это пройдет?

— Когда-нибудь, — что ж, звучало хоть немного обнадеживающе. — А теперь о твоей болезни.

Смена темы — не то, чему Стайлз мог бы обрадоваться. В конце концов, он до сих пор не понимал, из-за чего волшебные деревья истекают кровью, а также почему их нельзя трогать в это время и какие последствия могут возникнуть, но… Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. А Стайлзу страсть как хотелось нормально выспаться хотя бы сегодня.

— А что с ней? — сдавшись, спросил он и устало потер глаза. — Стадия два, неоперабельна, химия слишком дорогая, лекарства я пью, смерти не боюсь, но и не жажду, депрессия не столь глубокая, планирую прожить остаток жизни ярко и весело, без всяких кровавых бань. Вроде бы, вполне приличный такой страдалец. Пример для подражания. Почти.

— Болезнь появилась у тебя сразу после изгнания Ногицунэ, — от упоминания лиса Стайлз дернулся и почувствовал непонятный зуд прямо под черепной коробкой, однако всеми усилиями воли отговорил себя от саморучного снятия скальпа школьными ножницами.

Он _ненавидел_ эту тварь.

Ненавидел сильнее, чем это умеет простой человек. Он научился ненавидеть так, как ненавидел сам демон тех, кто заточил его на многие годы. Сверхъестественно сильно.

— И что с того? — Стайлз старался не подать виду, как сильно его повело от упоминания имени демона, но выходило из рук вон плохо.

— Болезнь у тебя естественная, но вызвана она неестественными причинами, — Моррелл поймала оживившийся взгляд Стайлза и продолжила разжигать в нем огонек угасшей было надежды. — Благодаря этому есть шанс вылечить тебя неестественными методами.

— Есть шанс? — Стайлз подался вперед, привставая со своего места, и сжал обивку кресла еще сильнее: может, чуть позже ему придется оплатить ремонт мебели.

— Совсем небольшой, — но Стилински совсем не волновал его размер. Наличие возможности — уже сокровище, которое он не может упустить. — Твоя искра тебя исцелила от менее серьезных травм, но она не влияет на опухоль. Это потому, что искра и твоя опухоль воздействуют на нечто отличное от себя.

Стайлз мотнул головой и ощутил себя редкостным дебилом, пока пытался переварить все, что ему говорили.

— Не понимаю, — честно признался он и увидел то, чего ранее никогда не удостаивался — вторую улыбку Марин за сеанс.

Еще один день он отметит в календаре для особого ежегодного празднования.

— Сверхъестественная искра воздействует на твои человеческие травмы, но не трогает твою сверхъестественную опухоль. Сверхъестественная опухоль воздействует на тебя-человека, но не трогает твою сверхъестественную искру.

— Они как из одной команды, не будут друг на друга нападать и пытаться уничтожить, — дошло до Стилински и он улыбнулся во все тридцать два, когда женщина кивнула ему. — Только для своей искры я-человек тоже словно из одной команды, потому что… Ну, она моя.

— Верно, — вновь подтвердила Моррелл и продолжила. — И опухоль перестанет съедать тебя-человека, если она решит, что ты не чуждое ей создание. Если она решит, что ты такой же сверхъестественный, как и она сама, то она пройдет. Может пройти, по крайней мере. Шансы очень малы.

— Но они есть! — Стайлз все же не удержался и подскочил на ноги, начиная ходить вперед-назад и усиленно раздумывать над дальнейшими действиями. — Получить укус от Скотта — самый, са-амый запасной выход, о котором я даже думать и помнить не хочу. Какие еще есть варианты заставить опухоль признать меня чем-то сверхъестественным? К тому же без помощи сил Неметона?

Внезапно он остановился и резко развернулся к Моррелл. Конечно. Как же он сам раньше, черт возьми, не додумался.

Друиды — люди. Сверхъестественные _люди_.

— Разжечь искру на максимум, — вдохновленно выдал он и сразу же получил свою награду: третья улыбка психолога за день.

— Это позволит изменить твою сущность, не так сильно, чтобы превратить тебя из человека во что-то другое, но для болезни ты точно перестанешь считаться инородным телом.

— Так что? Я стану кем-то вроде друида, да? Смогу там ветер разгонять и поить оборотней всякими волшебными отварами?

Марин выдвинула верхний ящик стола и достала оттуда какой-то цветной пузырек с черными капсулами внутри.

— Тебе никогда не стать друидом, Стайлз, — разрушила она мечты мальчишки и внимательно осмотрела содержимое пузырька, словно пыталась вспомнить, что именно в нем находилось. — Сначала ты получил укус канимы, потом в тебе находилась темная кицунэ, а затем тебя укусил оборотень. Твоя искра слишком нечистоплотна для друидской силы, а потому она может разгореться либо в сторону волка, либо в сторону лисы. Однако предсказать точное развитие твоей сущности я не в силах.

Стайлз выдохнул, как от удара поддых. Нечистоплотная искра. Будто сломанная вещь.

— Выходит, я теперь какой-то бракованный? — парень покусал губы и постарался не зацикливаться на тошнотворном чувстве жалости к самому себе. — Потому что именно так, кажется, ко мне стали относиться после всего случившегося.

— Они просто не знают, как себя вести с тобой. Дай им время понять, что ты остался собой, — наклонив голову и смерив юношу оценивающим взглядом Моррелл добавила. — И ты не бракованный, Стайлз. Просто ты не можешь носить кольцо непорочности, если у тебя уже был сексуальный опыт. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Не понять параллели с сексом? Я похож на дауна? — немного развеселившись, Стайлз улыбнулся и кивком указал на пузырек в руках женщины. — А это что? Для меня?

— Да, — психолог отдала сосуд Стайлзу, и тот, благодаря своей неуместной неуклюжести, чуть не выронил его на пол. — Пей по одной капсуле раз в два дня. Не чаще, это важно, Стайлз, — особенно выделив голосом последнюю фразу, Моррелл дождалась, пока Стайлз немного поворчал и дал клятвенное обещание не превышать дозировку, продолжила. — Это разжигает искру оборотней и обостряет их волчьи инстинкты. На первое время сгодится, но тебе нельзя принимать снадобье, которое задает направление развития твоей искре. Она должна решить самостоятельно, как именно поменяется твоя сущность. Однако нейтральное зелье не так просто изготовить.

— Я понял, — с уверенностью хмыкнул Стилински, убирая заветный пузырек в рюкзак. — Первое время посижу на этих колесах, а затем вы подгоните мне другую, более полезную баночку. Вы уже как мой личный дилер. А амфетаминчика у вас из психушки еще не найдется?

Шутку Моррелл не оценила.

— Скоро полнолуние, Стайлз, — внезапно сказала она более серьезным тоном, чем обычно, и это заставило юношу насторожиться. — И ты знаешь, что происходит с оборотнями в это время.

— Хотите сказать, что я буду еще более нестабилен, чем обычно? — он понуро опустил голову и выдохнул. — Сделаю все, чтобы не сойти с ума. Снова.

— Я дам тебе знать, когда новое лекарство будет готово, — сказала она вслед уже собравшемуся уходить парню, и это вызвало у него благодарную улыбку.

Кто бы мог подумать — этот день действительно принес в жизнь Стилински хоть что-то хорошее.

***

Созвониться в тот вечер у стаи так и не получилось. Лидия еще днем отписала, что им с Джексоном необходимо обсудить важные личные дела, которые не терпят отлагательства. А Скотт накануне сообщил Стайлзу, что Кира уснула прямо в библиотеке, поэтому пришлось отвезти ее домой, и мистер и миссис Юкимура уговорили его остаться на ночь. Впрочем, никому из них так и не удалось ничего выяснить про Неметон, кроме Стайлза, поэтому парень просто сделал общую рассылку на всех, передав наставление Моррелл обходить пень и его выделения седьмым километром по радиусу.

Стайлз даже отписал об этом Дереку, но, как и ожидалось, не получил никакого ответа на свои старания, поэтому во второй раз за день послал Хейла подальше и отключил телефон до лучших времен.

Упоминать о своем возможном исцелении благодаря магическим капсулам от Моррелл Стайлз не стал. Может, потому что боялся банально сглазить, а может, потому что не хотел столкнуться с потоком ненужных рассуждений на тему того, как это может быть опасно или « _Стайлз, давай я лучше тебя укушу, и не придется гадать, сработает ли твоя искра или нет_ ». Парень чувствовал, что нашел выход, нашел его самостоятельно и, словно маленький ребенок, не хотел им ни с кем делиться.

Потому что он может помочь себе сам. Может!

Картину портило только приближающееся полнолуние.

Стайлз ворочался в постели и не мог уснуть из-за одолевающих его голову мыслей. Ему необходим был якорь. Что сейчас, пока не приготовлено настоящее лекарство, что после — глупо предполагать, будто лисицы не имеют ничего ценного и не борются с эмоциями, как это делают волки. Кира — прекрасное доказательство, что контроль требуется всем представителям сверхъестественного мира. Отличие лишь в том, что проблема оборотней больше заключается в физиологии — спасибо ужасно болезненным перевоплощениям — и агрессии, тогда как у лис и тех же друидов дело в обладании собственным сознанием и эмоциями. И раз уж Стайлз внезапно стал претендентом на роль и кицунэ, и оборотня одновременно, у него не получится совладать с собой и своим организмом, просто цепляясь за себя, как это делал теперь Скотт (пытался).

Ему _необходим_ якорь.

Подступившую было дремоту от неясных мыслей моментально разогнал луч света из-за приоткрывшейся двери комнаты.

— Не спишь? — Стюарт, какого-то хрена забывший в три часа ночи в комнате Стайлза, бесцеремонно вошел внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Твоими стараниями, — рявкнул на него Стайлз и отвернулся в сторону окна, не в силах более противостоять сегодня ничему и никому.

У него больничный и постельный режим, ясно?

— Что-нибудь болит? — внезапная забота от явно заспанного близнеца была схожа с лунатизмом, и Стайлз был готов поставить все карты на кон, что поутру этот засранец ничего не вспомнит о своих ночных похождениях.

— Только голова от твоего существования, — злобно выдохнул Стайлз, но это не помешало брату забраться на его постель и пристроиться сзади, как он обычно делал это в глубоком-глубоком детстве. Почти забытым и стертом из памяти.

— Мне приснился кошмар, что ты умер, — пожаловался Стюарт так, словно выпрашивал возможность остаться этой ночью в постели старшего брата. — А потом я понял, что это уже почти правда.

Сердце Стайлза рухнуло куда-то под желудок, и он изо всех сил сдержался, чтобы не развернуться и не отбить этому негодяю-полуночнику морду за сказанное.

— Это еще не правда, — как можно тише проговорил он и почувствовал, как чужая спина соприкоснулась с его собственной. Именно так они всегда засыпали в детстве, готовые отбиваться от любых выдуманных монстров и постоянно ощущая присутствие друг друга.

Подлый и абсолютно нечестный ход. Кто-нибудь обязан был дисквалифицировать его из этой войны.

— Это может стать правдой, Сти, — настаивал Стюарт, перетягивая на себя часть одеяла. — Одна ночь. Я знаю, как ты относишься ко мне, но прошу тебя, позволь сегодня поспать здесь. Ты поможешь мне, а я помогу тебе. Потому что я знаю, что тебе тоже плохо, Сти. Я твой близнец, и я _чувствую_ это. Постоянно чувствую.

Стайлз, не выдержав наплыва чужой речи и неясного пощипывания в уголках глаз, с силой пнул брата по ногам и шикнул на него.

— Заткнись и только попробуй когда-нибудь вспомнить об этом.

Теплое тело за спиной поерзало, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тихо выдохнуло: « _Спасибо_ ».

А Стайлз так и не смог уснуть до самого утра, потому что боялся, что во сне случайно пнет и разбудит младшего, как это обычно бывало. Позже он решил, что никогда не позволит Стюарту стать его якорем и вообще в ту ночь он действовал на волчьих инстинктах благодаря таблеткам из волшебного пузырька.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, предупреждаю, что, начиная с этой главы, текст не проходит проверку у редактора (dey_shark). Приношу извинения за возможные ошибки/опечатки. И буду искренне благодарен всем, кто укажет мне на них.  
> Спасибо за внимание и ваши отклики. Приятного чтения.

Стайлз смотрел на разбухшие в молоке хлопья и думал, что примерно так сейчас выглядел его мозг. Мягкая, ни на что не годная масса с размытыми границами и отвратительная даже на ощупь, не то что вкус. Вероятно, какой-нибудь вендиго или зомби, вскрыв его черепную коробку, мог перекреститься и отправиться восвояси, наотрез отказавшись лакомиться столь второсортным человеком. Стайлз вяло поводил краем ложки по месиву в тарелке и, сморщившись, отодвинул ее от себя. Когда же, черт возьми, ему уже можно будет есть нормальную еду?

— Брось, все не так уж плохо, — ублюдок Стюарт уплетал яичницу с беконом и закусывал всю эту вкуснятину отменным покупным стейком. — Зато жирок не нагуляешь, пока валяешься на больничном. Да и Ноа с его пожизненной диетой поддержишь. Одни только плюсы.

— А ты один большой минус, — Стайлз лениво фыркнул и перевел взгляд от чужого блюда к окну. Вероятно, сегодня у него не было сил даже острить.

— О, в самое сердце, — Стюарт приложил к груди ладонь и сделал вид, словно его пронзила стрела. Наивная душа — он даже и не догадывался, что Стайлз предпочел бы видеть не театрально-кухонную игру в смертоубийство, а реальный трупак. — Теряешь хватку, Сти. Что дальше? Будешь передразнивать меня, как делал в детстве?

— Чувак, ты был ужасен! Прям какое-то божество занудства с толстенными окулярами! — Стайлз возмущенно взмахнул руками и чуть не опрокинул многострадальную тарелку с завтраком на пол. — Как можно было тебя не передразнивать?

— Как можно было тебя не передразнивать, — повторил Стюарт крайне корявым тоном, за что моментально получил смачную дозу хлопьев прямо на свою макушку. — Охуел?! Оно теперь и на стейке тоже! Ебанутый, блять…

— Ты прав! — Стайлз смотрел на близнеца и то, как он ерзал, пытаясь избавиться от прилипших к его лицу и голове хлопьев, и смеялся во весь голос. — Одни только плюсы!

— Нахуй пошел! — однако грозное рычание мокрого хипстера только вызвало новую волну смеха.

Лишь когда Стюарт, громко матерясь и проклиная непутевого близнеца, удалился из кухни, Стайлз понял, как давно не смеялся от души. Даже слишком давно — времена до Ногицунэ казались сейчас частичкой из прошлой жизни, в которую ему уже не суждено вернуться. Но глухие отголоски, как оказалось, все еще могли врезаться в воспоминания. Будь то искреннее веселье, глубокая тоска по ушедшим временам и людям, — все, что напоминало Стайлзу о том, каким он был, сейчас грезились чем-то очень хрупким, но чрезвычайно важным. И Стайлз понял, как ему необходимо сохранить все эти чувства и воспоминания внутри себя, чтобы окончательно не потеряться в собственных мыслях.

Вот только сохранить воспоминания — не значило стать прежним. И Стайлз был согласен даже на такой расклад.

Стюарт вернулся на кухню ровно через пятнадцать минут. Он был хмурый, с влажными волосами после душа и в одежде Стайлза.

_Стоп_.

В одежде Стайлза?

— Ты рылся в моих вещах? — Стилински не хватало воздуха в легких, чтобы выразить всю гамму эмоций, нахлынувших на него. — Кто тебе позволил?!

— Шутишь? — Стюарт с абсолютно непоколебимым выражением лица пожал плечами и зачесал волосы назад. — Я уже три дня у тебя трусы с носками подворовываю.

— Чт… Сколько? — парень сделал два быстрых вдоха и медленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Спокойствие. Только спокойствие, блядь вашу налево во все щели. — А теперь, для твоей же пользы, просто скажи, что ты врешь.

Стюарт поднял брови в удивлении и скрестил руки на груди. Весь его вид так и кричал о том, что он считал брата недоумком, а себя — местным королем.

— Я не буду врать, что я вру. Потому что я не вру, — ответил он назло самым благочестивым голосом и тихо усмехнулся, когда Стайлз открыл глаза и волком посмотрел на него. — Сти, не будь таким жадным. Я привез с собой мало вещей. Или предлагаешь мне расхаживать по дому голым?

Стайлз сам не успел понять, как в его руке очутился половник, а он сам — рядом с братом, замахнувшись куханной утварью на него, будто бейсбольной битой.

— Ты не будешь околачиваться в моей комнате и брать мои вещи! — разумеется, он не собирался бить близнеца, но припугнуть обнаглевшего засранца однозначно стоило. — Это частная собственность!

Вот только если бы этот засранец еще и пугался.

В памяти Стилински мгновенно всплыла первая встреча с Хейлом в лесу. Стайлз, положа руку на сердце, в то время не на шутку струхнул: еще бы, в исполнении Дерека эта фраза звучала более чем смертоносно.

Стюарт же презрительно хмыкнул, покосившись на половник, и снова перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Он всем существом показывал, что ни на толику не верил, будто близнец сможет когда-нибудь причинить ему вред. Мелкие драки, взаимные поджопники и прочие шалости не в счет. Но чтобы Стайлз нанес ему реальные увечья или хотя бы просто ударил всерьез… Очевидно, подобное было чем-то за пределами мировоззрения младшего. И, нехотя признавал Стайлз, отчасти он был в чем-то прав. Но только отчасти.

Все равно Стюарт тот еще козел, заслуживший почетное место на скотобойне.

— Ты все еще продолжаешь так же сильно держаться за вещи, как было после смерти матери, да, Сти?

Внутри что-то с треском оборвалось. Стайлз посмотрел на брата стеклянными глазами, будто переварить и поверить услышанное ему стоило таких усилий, какие не тратили люди во время возведения египетских пирамид.

Стюарт все же ошибся. Стайлз может нанести ему тяжкие телесные и не испытывать ни толики совести после.

— Сука!

Разум застелила вспышка гнева. Стайлз завел руку для замаха еще сильнее и резко опустил ее, искренне веря, что половник способен пробить человеческий череп.

Но не последовало ни криков, ни брызг крови, даже удара. Стюарт все стоял так же напроти и продолжал ухмыляться, тогда как Стайлз почувствовал стальную хватку на своем запястье. Не помня себя от бушующего в душе гнева, он попытался двинуть рукой, чтобы завершить начатое, но тут хватка усилилась настолько, что, казалось, кость под ней могла сломаться в любое мгновение. Охнув от отрезвляющей сознание боли, Стайлз выпустил половник и наконец переключил внимание на третьего человека в комнате. Светлые родные глаза смотрели на Стайлза настолько холодно, словно парень действительно только что кого-то убил.

Они смотрели на него ужасно _неправильно_.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я учил тебя брани и насилию, — строго отчеканил шериф так, что лучше бы Стайлз получил несколько ударов по лицу и сломанный в четырех местах нос. — Вы не в детском саду, чтобы решать конфликты дракой.

— Ты слышал, что он говорил о маме?! — Стайлзу не хватало воздуха в легких, но взгляд Ноа оставался слишком жестким даже для полицейского. Даже для шерифа.

Не так должны родители смотреть на своих детей.

Не так, учитывая, что взгляд мужчины даже в темные времена Ногицунэ казался мягче.

— Он говорил о вещах, а не о ней, Стайлз, — Ноа отпустил руку сына, и парень сконфуженно потер запястье. — Не преувеличивай. К тому же он отчасти прав.

Прав, значит…

— О-о, — протянул Стюарт и изобразил, будто смахивает скупую мужскую слезу из-под ресниц. — Неужели это тот момент, который стоит занести в историю? Спасибо за поддержку, Ноа. Я определенно напишу об этом твит.

— Понятия не имею, что такое « _твит_ », поэтому просто сделай мне кофе в дорогу.

По-хорошему, шериф должен был взбеситься на столь неестественную благодарность, хотя бы скривиться или приказать Стюарту не дерзить — что угодно, но не подыгрывать столь искренне на эту фальшь и не просить его сделать себе кофе. Даже родительскому терпению когда-нибудь должен придти конец, Стайлз знал это не по наслышке: несколько раз он умудрялся доводить папу до белого коления и даже до попыток вновь начать прикладываться к бутылке каждую свободную секунду. Неумышленно, разумеется.

Однако Ноа по каким-то только ему понятным причинам продолжал играть роль отца, которого не задевала ни единая выходка Стюарта. Словно они всю жизнь прожили вместе и давно притерлись друг к другу.

Стайлз почувствовал холодок, на сей раз атаковавший все его внутренние органы. Он съежился и внимательно посмотрел на отца, подмечая каждую его морщинку — этот человек сейчас казался чужим и далеким.

И виноват в этом был только Стюарт.

Когда близнец по-детски отдал честь отцу и скрылся где-то в коридоре, чтобы найти запасы растворимого и не такого вредного для сердца кофе, Ноа сложил руки на груди и поджал сухие губы.

— В чем проблема, ребенок? — спросил он мягко, но выражение лица оставалось суровым. — Явно не в паре футболок и джинсах.

Стайлз сжался еще больше от непривычной формы проявления заботы и покосился в сторону. Узор на шторах сейчас казался ему космически интересным.

— Он позволяет себе слишком многое, — выговорил Стайлз словно с трудом и по тихому вздоху отца понял, что такой ответ его не устраивает. — Я имею в виду, он мог хотя бы спросить или просто предупредить, что собирается взять в моем гардеробе что-то. Пап, мне не жаль дать ему несколько тряпок, мне жаль, что он игнорирует мое личное пространство и мои права в этом доме. И не только в доме!

— Это и его дом тоже, — прервал его шериф, и эти слова действительно заставили Стайлза замолчать. — Он твой брат и мой сын. Этот дом — его дом, Стайлз. Как бы тебе ни хотелось признавать, но даже официально мы втроем — самые близкие друг другу люди. Поэтому я прошу тебя, будь терпимее к брату. Он не заслужил такого отношения.

Маленький атомный реактор ненависти вот-вот грозил взорваться внутри Стайлза. Стюарт заслужил. Он заслужил даже больше страданий, чем успел пережить Стайлз за последние годы своей около-сверхъестественной жизни!

Стайлз прокашлялся и стал теребить вылезшую из своей футболки нитку. Это Стюарт заслужил, чтобы на него орали. Отец — нет. Стайлз не имел права позволять себе срываться на него.

— Он уехал, — если шериф не хочет признавать правду, придется привести аргументы.

— Его школа предложила контракт на обучение в Нью-Йорке, — парировал отец и слабо закатил глаза, словно устал слушать притирки сына. — Это был его шанс получить отличное образование и выбиться в свет.

— Он _хотел_ уехать! — не выдержав, вскрикнул Стайлз, но почти сразу же вернул голову прежнюю тональность, начав загибать пальцы. — Он сам настоял на переезде, потому что не хотел жить здесь. Это его слова. И он послал нас на все стороны, когда уходил. Потому что мы для него якобы обуза. Он сменил фамилию, потому что не хочет иметь ничего общего с нами. Он оборвал все связи на эти годы, ни звонка, ни открытки! Он даже тебя называет по имени и не признает отцом! Сейчас же он вернулся только ради наследства. И ты это знаешь!

Шериф зажал пальцами переносицу и сильно зажмурился. Разумеется, он знал. Знал все, что перечислил Стайлз, и даже больше. В детстве, после смерти Клаудии он и Стюарт часто запирались в родительской комнате и о чем-то долго разговаривали. Иногда это могло длиться часами. И как бы Стайлз ни старался подслушать, о чем у них шла речь, ничего не получалось — разговоры были столь тихими, что даже из едва различимого нельзя было выудит ни одного внятного слова. Но несмотря на спокойную обстановку Стюарт всегда выходил из комнаты раздраженным и проклинал каждого, кого только встретит на своем пути. Без объяснений. Он просто так начинал ненавидеть свою жизнь, себя и всех вокруг.

— Он продал все вещи мамы через интернет, — прибавил особенно тихо Стайлз после затянувшегося молчания, словно не был уверен, стоило ли вообще упоминать об этом. — Хотя даже месяца с ее смерти не прошло.

— Стайлз…

— И купил на эти деньги x-box! — продолжил Стайлз, оборвав отца. — Мама умерла, а он только нажился на ее смерти!

Ноа нахмурился и положил было руку на плечо сына, но тот резким движением сбросил ее.

— А мои вещи ты тоже позволишь продать? — жестко и колко. Под самые ребра раскаленной проржавевшей иглой без предупреждения и анестезии.

Вопрос Стайлза заставил шерифа дернуться и отступить на шаг назад. Стайлз понимал, что поступает ужасным, жутким образом и причиняет отцу незаслуженную боль, но он говорил правду. Стюарт при любом раскладе сделает все, лишь бы извлечь выгоду из ситуации, а шериф… Неужели он правда собирается позволить ему делать все, что тот пожелает? Неужели он позволит Стюарту стереть все физические воспоминания и о Стайлзе?

Но шериф молчал. И разум отказывался воспринимать это.

— Странные вы все же люди! — голос Стюарта казался совершенно неуместным. — Зачем так далеко прятать кофе? Как вы, ребята, вообще просыпаетесь по утрам?

Стюарт, упорно ворча что-то еще, проследовал к чайнику и принялся почти радостно разводить содержимое небольшого пакетика в термосе шерифа. Наверняка он в это время думал, что такой термос с логотипом полиции штата можно очень выгодно сбыть на e-bay.

Стайлза почти трясло.

— Спасибо, Стюарт, — Ноа благодарно кивнул ему, принимая термос и серьезно посмотрел на сыновей, переводя внимательный взгляд с одного на другого.

Стюарт неискренне улыбался. Стайлз искренне злился. И неизвестно, какая из этих эмоций была более правильной.

— Сходите, прогуляйтесь куда-нибудь, — предложил Ноа и пальцем указал на Стайлза, — но только если у тебя будут на это силы, ребенок.

— Па-а, — протянул Стайлз, морща нос. — Я решил отсидеться на больничном только чтобы не ходить в школу. Знаешь, какие там контрольные устраивает Харрис? Лучше уж дома побуду, — под строгим взглядом отца Стайлз поспешил добавить, — а потом все досдам. Да-да, обязательно, даже без помощи Скотта или Лидии. Хотя вряд ли Лидия согласится дать мне все ответы. Она сама как Харрис в юбке. Иногда я даже задумываюсь об их тайном родстве… Ах, черт! Короче, я просто хотел сказать, что сил у меня навалом, не переживай.

— Точно! — Стюарт усмехнулся и хлопнул брата по плечу. — Раз уж ты так трещишь.

— Надеюсь на это, — смягчился шериф и, махнув рукой на прощание, вышел из дома.

Стайлз так и не смог ему ответить, что он тоже надеется.

Близнецы молча стояли и смотрели на закрывшуюся за отцом дверь около тридцати секунд. Когда-то они делали то же самое, держась за руки и убеждая самих себя, что их папу не заденут в какой-нибудь перестрелке и он вернется домой живым и невредимым. Боясь потерять одного родителя мальчишки так и не уследили за вторым. Так потеря матери стала настоящим шоком для них обоих. Точнее, для одного из них.

На секунду Стайлз усомнился, действительно ли его брат когда-то умел волноваться за жизнь отца?

— Сти, на самом деле… — первым подал голос младший, так и не сводя взгляда с входной двери.

— Что? — однако Стайлз слушал не его, а голос в телефоне, который зазвонил буквально за пару секунд до несостоявшейся беседы по душам. — Лидия, что случилось?

Голос девушки на том конце звучал прерывисто и нервно. Она явно была чем-то сильно огорчена, но что могло случиться, чтобы она звонила Стайлзу, а не своему новому старому парню? Догадки одна страшнее другой проносились в голове молниеносно, и совсем скоро Стилински понял, что напуган этим звонком даже больше самой Мартин. Стайлз повернул голову к Стюарту, который моментально перехватил его настроение и кивком головы спрашивал мол « _в чем дело?_ »

— Лидс? — осторожно позвал девушку Стайлз, когда в динамике стало подозрительно тихо, но уже через секунду его ухо познало всю мощь крика банши. — Да-да, я помню, не называть тебя так. Хватит пугать меня и скажи, куда приехать! Я… А? Да, Стюарт со мной.

Близнец идеально скопировал недоумение Стайлза и заставил только только пожать плечами — Лидия не привыкла раскрывать все свои карты сразу.

— Понял, считай, уже едем, — сказал Стайлз уже доносившимся в телефоне гудкам и сбросил вызов.

— Что с ней? — забавно было видеть хоть одну искреннюю эмоцию на лице брата, тогда как они с Лидией по сути никем друг другу не являлись. Чуть позже Стайлз обязательно воспоет обаянию Мартин оду и выдолбит из мрамора ее памятный бюст. Как и подобает лучшему другу, в конце концов.

— Просит приехать, тебя, кстати, тоже. У нее какие-то проблемы. И, судя по всему, она не в школе, — бросил Стайлз, на ходу набрасывая на себя легкую куртку и проверяя, на месте ли его карманные деньги. На случай, если вдруг придется выкупать банши у каких-нибудь якудза.

— Между вами что-то было? — бесцеремонно задал вопрос Стюарт, вылетая за старшим из дома и еле успевая захлопнуть дверь.

Быть мягче. Отец просил быть терпимее с этим монстром. Стайлз попробует, но ничего обещать ни себе, ни тем более другим не станет.

— Только в моей голове, — ответил он и прикусил язык, сдерживая волну сквернословия.

— Тебе надо было быть наглее, — заявил Стюарт с видом ничуть не скромного гуру, запрыгивая на пассажирское сидение джипа. — Ты ведь не урод, ты в курсе? И я — идеальное тому доказательство.

— Заткнись, — Стайлз считал уродом только одного из сидящих в машине.

— В верном направлении идешь, мой мальчик, — с улыбкой отреагировал он и чуть не повстречался за это с лобовым стеклом при резком торможении.

Стайлзу оставалось только надеяться, что Лидии этот полудурок понадобился действительно для чего-то очень важного. Он вбил в навигатор присланный по СМС адрес и тронулся, ведомый механическим голосом, хрен знает к какому черту на куличики.

***

Стайлз никогда так не ошибался. Стоя посреди леса из каких-то коробок разных размеров и вдыхая летавшую в помещении пыль, парень постепенно понимал, что его подруга — тот еще эксплуататор.

— И все это ты собираешься продавать? — Стюарт уже успел залезть в одну из коробок и сейчас внимательно изучал нечто в роде подзорной трубы, но очень быстро покончив с этим, стал рассматривать с ее помощью прекрасную фигуру Лидии Мартин.

— Только если ты уже готов что-то купить, — съехидничала она ему в ответ и отобрала трубу себе. — Конкретно это я купила для себя. Но ты прав, кое-что я все же планирую продать.

— Так, а мы тебе зачем? — Стайлз чихнул от пыли и споткнулся о коробку с чем-то звенящим внутри, пока пытался пробраться к стойке продавца, у которой как раз расположились Лидия и Стюарт.

— Просто, — легко ответила она и, казалось, взглядом испепелила неловкость Стилински. Жаль, что ненадолго. — Я не могу в одиночку расправиться со всеми этими вещами, а еще мне немного скучно.

— А почему ты не позвала Джексона, например? — Стайлз прислонился к стойке и принял протянутую братом жвачку. На его нелепое подмигивание он решил не обращать внимания. — Или того же Скотта. Они, знаешь, посильнее нас будут.

— Солнышко, ты дурак или только прикидываешься? — Мартин лопнула жевательный пузырек и поправила волосы: сегодня на ее ногтях красовался отменный маникюр явно не домашнего нанесения, значит, она постепенно возвращается к прежней жизни. — Скотт и Кира в школе, а Джексон уехал на очередные соревнования по плаванью. Это ты бездельничаешь дома вместе со Стюартом.

— Подожди-ка, — перебил ее Стюарт, очевидно, посчитав себя бессмертным, и спросил. — А почему ты сама не в школе?

— Я могла бы закончить школу еще в прошлом году, так что могу себе позволить пару прогулов, — Лидия ослепительно улыбнулась и вручила ему одну из стоящих рядом коробок. — А теперь за работу. Мы должны закончить с этим к шести вечера.

Две пары карих глаз ошалело округлились.

— А можно я тоже уеду на соревнования по плаванию? — обреченно вопросил Стюарт небеса, но, тем не менее, направился расставлять какие-то глиняные статуэтки из той самой коробки на подвесные полки.

— Да тут работы на несколько дней, Лидс! — всплеснул руками Стайлз, и тут же ему пришлось в одной из них зажать канцелярский нож, который ему всучила Лидия.

Воображение моментально подкинуло ему несколько десятков картин в кровавых оттенках, и Стайлз тяжело сглотнул кисловатую слюну. Полнолуние неистово приближалось, и благодаря чудо-таблеткам Моррелл Стилински мог прочувствовать его влияние едва ли не каждой клеточкой своего тела.

— Я же просила не называть меня так, — шикнула она на Стайлза и принялась протирать поверхность стойки влажной тряпкой. — Меньше трепа — больше дела. Можешь пока распечатать все коробки.

Стайлз неохотно закатил глаза, но все же принялся исполнять почти-приказ подруги. В конце концов, ему еще повезло: таскать тяжелое после нескольких операций и с опухолью ему было нельзя, поэтому самая пыльная и трудоподъемная работа автоматически перекладывалась на плечи Стюарта. Все, что оставалось тут делать Стайлзу — это вовремя открывать коробки с закупками для магазина и, может, раскладывать мелкие предметы по всем требованиям фен-шуя. Пусть даже Стайлз и не был с этими требованиями знаком, да и вообще не был уверен, что Лидии это понравится.

Спустя несколько минут работы, проведенной в тишине, девушка включила танцевальную музыку в своем телефоне, и это помогло немного освежить атмосферу. Лидия плавно двигала бедрами, пританцовывая, когда смахивала пыль с новеньких книжных шкафов или водила шваброй по полу. Вероятно, будь здесь Джексон, он бы либо пристроился сзади, либо выдавил парням глаза. Также Стайлз слышал, как Стюарт где-то вдалеке тихо подпевал себе под нос, и даже успел увидеть, как тот несколько раз подбрасывал шапку в воздух, явно уходя в отрыв от наслаждения очередной песней. Это выглядело столь нелепо и по-детски, что Стайлз не сдержался и на второй раз прыснул в голос от смеха. Постепенно и сам он позволил себе несколько раз отбить ритм импровизированными барабанными палочками — серебряными ложками — и поневоле заметил, как тяжелая нудная работа перевоплощалась в развлечение. Молчаливое, непривычное, но такое нужное для душевных ран — словно этот день был доказательством того, что любую боль можно пережить, если научиться наслаждаться каждым мгновением, даже если оно не из приятных. Потому что все можно изменить. И если сделать это правильно, то тебе не придется корчиться от собственных действий и мечтать, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

— Тебе стоит попробовать, — сказал Стюарт, запыхавшийся после шуточного белого танца с Лидией. — Эта девушка просто королева танцпола.

— Подкат засчитан! — смеясь, выкрикнула Лидия и скрылась где-то в коридоре за стойкой продавца.

Как Стайлз успел разведать, там находилось нечто вроде жилого помещения: комната-студия с небольшой кухней, микроволновкой, холодильником, раскладным диваном и санузлом. Жить, конечно, в таких условиях было бы невозможно, но переждать, например, ночную смену в магазине — очень даже. На самом деле, Стайлз даже думать не хотел, насколько серьезные должны были быть проблемы с финансами в семье Мартин, если они хотели заставить Лидию работать и днем, и ночью. Пусть банши и утверждала, будто сама вызвалась помогать своей маме с бизнесом, Стайлз отчетливо понимал по синякам под ее глазами — это было не просто ее желание, а самая настоящая необходимость. Так Лидия вновь и вновь занимала лидирующую строчку хит-парада самых выносливых и сильных девушек всей жизни Стилински, и едва ли кто-то мог составить ей конкуренцию.

— Ты бы лучше книги в алфавитном порядке расставил, пока какой-нибудь перфекционист не зашел сюда и не лишился чувств, — хмыкнул ему в ответ Стайлз, активно делая вид работающего человека. На самом деле он просто уже с полчаса стоял напротив книжных полок и по десять раз перечитывал названия на корешках. Разве его вина, что все не тяжелые доступные для переноса вещи закончились?

— Эй, я расставлял их по цветам! — возмутился Стюарт и скрестил руки. — Если ничего не понимаешь в искусстве, то лучше и не лезь.

— Так вот оно какое — искусство Йорка! — протянул Стайлз, издеваясь и краем глаза наблюдая, как начинают активно полыхать щеки брата. — О нет-нет-нет! Только не говори, что ты работал одним из этих людей в фирменных футболках и предлагал каждому покупателю пакетик на кассе!

— Зачем мне повторять это дважды? Ты сам все сказал, — пробубнил Стюарт и смущенно потер шею. Господи, как же сильно чесались руки взять телефон и сфотографировать эти красные кончики ушей! Компромат века, цена в тысячи долларов, да Стайлз бы мог шантажировать этим близнеца до конца его дней!

— Поверить не могу! — Стилински не смог сдержать волны смеха. — Блять, прости, я не потешаюсь над тобой, я просто… Ахах, я просто представить не могу тебя каким-то консультантом. Ладно еще бариста, но консультантом на кассе!

— Врешь, — цокнул языком Стюарт и поправил очки. — Потешаешься. В открытую.

— Ну, может, ты прав, хорошо, — отсмеявшись, Стайлз подмигнул брату и хлопнул того по плечу, как накануне делал это сам Стюарт. — Брось, уж немного издевательств ты сможешь вытерпеть. Не зря же тебя все детство жизнь на это закаляла.

— Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу свое детство, — на сей раз голос близнеца отчетливо отдавал злостью, и Стайлз понял, что, возможно, немного перегнул палку.

— И поэтому ты решил от него избавиться во что бы то ни стало? — но от этого хотелось только еще сильнее надавить на нее и сломать палку до конца. Желательно — разбить нахуй в щепки.

— Сти, — выдохнул Стюарт его имя и развернулся всем корпусом к нему, чтобы смотреть брату глаза в глаза. Это выражение его лица… Лучше бы Стюарт просто не умел быть таким серьезным. — Я слышал ваш разговор с Ноа.

Ну разумеется. Наверное, даже соседи слышали утренний ор Стайлза.

— И? — якобы незаинтересованно подтолкнул его Стайлз продолжать говорить.

— На самом деле, я покупал приставку не для себя, — Стюарт выдал эти слова так легко и просто, словно они не являлись пулеметной очередью, пробившей Стилински грудную клетку.

— Что, прости? — Стайлз закашлялся как от удара поддых и почувствовал едва преодолимое желание сбежать. Впрочем, он бы и сделал это, если бы ноги не показались ему в этот момент слишком непослушными и словно ватными.

— Я купил x-box тебе, — еще один точный выстрел, угодивший прямо в цель — однако сердце Стайлза не остановилось, а только принялось биться с бешеной скоростью, разгоняя адреналин по всем уголкам тела и сознания. — Ты выглядел таким грустным, и я думал, что так смогу поднять тебе настроение. Жаль, подарить не успел. Вы с отцом нашли его и устроили мне настоящий допрос.

— Ты… Продал все вещи мамы и купил на них какой-то хлам, потому что я был расстроен ее смертью?

Пальца дрожали.

— Да, — кивок. — Я хотел утешить тебя.

—  _Утешить_?

Пальцы сжались в кулаки. И теперь дрожь пробирала все тело.

— Я думал, что это поможет тебе пережить ее смерть.

Это стало последней каплей. Стайлз ничего не обещал ни себе, ни отцу, и именно поэтому сейчас, вмазав со всей силы по этой отзеркаленной роже, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания сорвать с нее кожу и поджечь в ближайшей мусорке. Стайлз поддался порыву агрессии и ничуть не жалел об этом, напротив, он даже замахнуля во второй раз, но нанести удар так и не успел. Перед самым его носом промелькнуло нечто огненно-рыжее, и в следующую же секунду что-то обожгло щеку Стайлза. Секундой позже он понял, что это Лидия прикрыла собой Стюарта и влепила Стилински пощечину. Замерев на месте, парень ошарашенно поднес руку к своему лицу и ощупал место удара — кожа моментально разгорелась и были все шансы обнаружить на ней мелкие царапины от ногтей девушки. В то же время Стюарт точно так же ощупывал свое лице на наличие повреждений, и ему повезло немногим меньше — губа близнеца была рассечена, и кровь из раны уже активно стекала к подбородку. И как-то неожиданно вспомнилось, что в детстве у Стюарта обнаружили несвертываемость крови.

— Ты, — Лидия ткнула пальцем в грудь Стюарта, — идешь в ванную и обрабатываешь свою губу. Там есть аптечка. А с тобой, — на сей раз ее палец ткнулся в грудь Стайлза, — нам надо серьезно поговорить.

Приказному тону девушки оба не стали перечить, поэтому Стюарт молча удалился в ванную, а Стайлз остался ждать начала этого самого «серьезного разговора». Лидия уставилась на него так, словно впервые видела и тщетно пыталась узнать в юноше напротив своего старого друга.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Стайлз? — сквозь зубы спросила она, и почему-то в эту же секунду Стилински накрыло зверское ощущение сыда — провалиться под землю и похоронить себя заживо казалось ему лучшей перспективой, чем нелепо оправдываться перед Лидией в чем-то.

К тому же он, к своему удивлению, действительно почувствовал себя виноватым.

Очередная магия, не иначе.

— Он заслужил, — скомкано выдавил из себя Стайлз, поглаживая кулак, на котором красовалась капля крови Стюарта.

— Нет, не заслужил, — почти по буквам произнесла девушка, словно хотела катком пройтись каждым словом по совести Стилински. И ей это поразительно легко удавалось.

— Заслужил! — упрямо заверил Стайлз, сам не до конца понимая, кого именно он хотел убедить. — Ты не знаешь, каким он был!

— Я и не хочу этого знать! — перешла девушка на повышенный тон и вдруг больно толкнула Стайлза в грудь, видимо, желая так отрезвить его. — Я до последнего старалась не вмешиваться в ваши отношения, и я не собираюсь копаться в вашем белье до сих пор. Мне плевать, каким был Стюарт и какие глупости он успел совершить. Я вижу то, как он поступает сейчас!

— Он использует все возможности нажиться на ситуации! — Стайлз всплеснул руками и сразу же завел их за спину, сцепив в замок. Еще бы миллиметр — и он бы нечаянно ударил Лидию. Его координация с каждым днем становилась все хуже и хуже. Удивительно, как он сейчас вообще умудрился попасть по лицу Стюарта.

Ебанное во все дыры полнолуние.

— Это ты используешь все возможности, чтобы обвинить его во всех смертных! — возразила Лидия и закусила губу, явно пытаясь сдержаться и не сказать лишнего.

Если она правда испугалась, что Стайлз не сдержится и ударит ее — он себе этого никогда не простит. Блять.

— Лидс, я… — Стайлз на пробу протянул руку к девушке, но она тут же отпрянула назад.

Блять.

— Лидс? — позвал ее Стайлз снова, изо всех сил стараясь игнорировать обливающееся кровью сердце и дрогнувший голос, но это стало невозможным, когда зеленые глаза напротив стали влажными от подкативших слез.

— Ты сам создаешь себе проблемы, Стайлз, — с надрывом начала она спустя несколько секунд почти панического со стороны юноши молчания. — Ты единственный, кто ведет себя как настоящий мудак. Знаешь, если ты думаешь, что страдаешь ты один, то ты ебануться как неправ! — Мартин уперлась одной рукой о книжную полку, словно ей стало тяжело удерживать равновесие, но Стилински даже не шелохнулся в ее сторону: он не был уверен, что Лидия не влепит ему вторую пощечину за это. — Мы все… Нам всем очень тяжело, Стайлз. Из-за Эллисон, из-за Эрики. И из-за тебя, — Лидия нахмурила брови и тихо шмыгнула носом. Сука, лучше бы не существовать с самого начала, чем умирать и доводить лучших в этом треклятом мире людей до такого состояния! — Мы понятия не имеем, как будем жить, если умрешь еще и ты. И я сейчас говорю не только про стаю. Я говорю про твоего отца, и про твоего брата в том числе. Мы все совершали ошибки в прошлом, и знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты совершил их больше всех. Всем так иногда кажется.

Стайлз пошатнулся и сам схватился за ту же полку, изо всех сил стараясь оставаться на ногах. Воздх в легких поразительно быстро стал заканчиваться, и из помещения он будто бы пропал. Скотт, Кира, Джексон, Лидия… Все они частично считали Стайлза виноватым во всем, что произошло с ними. Лидия только что озвучила это. Подтвердила все его самые страшные догадки, и картина перед глазами начала стремительно расплываться. Сладко-кислые нотки паники уже укололи корешок его языка, и Стайлз почувствовал приступ тошноты. Словно все его сознание хотело покинуть тело через рот и раствориться в небытие.

— Но это неважно, — продолжила девушка, мягко проведя ладонью по его согнувшейся спине.

И это прикосновение показалось Стилински настолько волшебным, что рвотный позыв словно перестал существовать в его маленькой вселенной. Стайлз нерешительно поднял взгляд на Лидию и заметил, как из уголков ее глаз катятся одинокие слезинки, но ее губы растянуты в легкой улыбке.

— Никто из нас уже не сможет изменить прошлое, — даже такие жестокие слова ласкали слух и успокаивали взбунтовавшиеся эмоции в его душе: угрызения совести и суицидальные наклонности уклончиво махнули рукой и решили забиться куда подальше до наступления «лучших» времен для рефлексии и самобичевания. — Но все мы можем стараться не совершать ошибок в настоящем.

— Хочешь сказать, что нам не воскресить умерших, но я могу попытаться не убивать никого сейчас? — с горькой кривой усмешкой спросил он, но банши почему-то не перестала улыбаться ему и гладить его.

— Стайлз, — с материнской заботой продолжила она, — ты ошибаешься, когда отталкиваешь брата. Он, может, и совершил много плохого в прошлом, но ты не знаешь, из каких побуждений он делал то, что делал.

— Знаю, — попытался возразить ей Стайлз, но даже у новорожденных щенков получается лучше лаять, чем вышло сейчас у парня.

— Нет, не знаешь, — с уверенностью произнесла она, и отчего-то захотелось поверить ей. — Ты не мог забраться в его голову и прочитать мысли. Стюарт рассказал мне, за что ты его недолюбливаешь. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты подумал над одной деталью в ваших отношениях: он совершал ошибки только для того, чтобы навредить тебе?

Вопрос не застал Стайлза врасплох. На самом деле, раньше он ни раз задумывался, почему его брат всегда поступал так, а не иначе. Думал о том, что толкало близнеца на совершение тех или иных поступков, в то время как сам Стайлз даже не помышлял о чем-то подобном. Например, когда Стюарт кидал в обидчиков Стайлза из окна их бывшей комнаты. Или когда изрезал полицейскую форму отца после истерики Стайлза, потому что он не хотел, чтобы папа уходил на смену. Когда он утопил пистолет Ноа по той же причине в унитазе, когда подарил брату клок волос девчонки, посмевшей отказать ему в поцелуе в щеку, когда приставал с упражнениями на концентрацию внимания и надоедал попытками приобщить к собственным интересам. Даже когда продал вещи Клаудии и купил на эти деньги x-box…

Стайлз предполагал, что так Стюарт выражал заботу и привязанность, пытался оказать поддержку. Предполагал, но верить категорически отказывался. Потому что он — _и, возможно, только он_  — видел, как веселился при этом брат. И с каждым новым действием становилось все яснее: беды Стайлза — лишь повод для очередной забавы и выгоды для Стюарта.

Стюарт любил повторять: « _Мы — одно целое, мы — один человек_ ». Но Стайлз с каждым днем все больше убеждался в обратном.

— Нет, — сглотнув вязкий ком в горле, произнес Стайлз спустя несколько минут тяжелых раздумий. — Мне он не хотел вредить. Но Лидс…

— Остальное уже неважно, — твердо заверила она, не дав ему закончить мысль. — Он не хочет причинить тебе вред, а уж что он собирается делать потом — это его право выбора, и тебя оно не касается. Он не желает тебе плохого, и только это сейчас для тебя важнее всего. Будь эгоистом, а не мудаком, Стилински.

— Лидия! — Стайлз развел руками, будто физически пытался переключить внимание на себя и перетянуть нить разговора. — Он собирается нажиться на моей смерти!

— И он не будет тебя убивать ради этого! — Мартин шикнула и закусила губу. — Каждый из нас сам выбирает, как ему переживать утрату. Я собираюсь лишить себя свободного времени и работать до голодных обмороков. Скотт делает вид, что ничего не изменилось. Джексон молча перекладывает вину на других и тренируется, чтобы превзойти самого себя, словно так он может стать другим человеком. Ты, например, срываешься и выплескиваешь эмоции на окружающих, выставляя себя королевой трагедии. У каждого из нас свой путь пережить что-то. И у Стюарта есть свой — он извлекает максимальную выгоду из несчастья, чтобы оно не раздавило его.

Стайлз молчал и ловил головокружительные приходы осознания, пока Лидия рукавом свитшота вытирала под глазами потекшую тушь. Она просила поменять его точку зрения, чтобы облегчить жизнь и себе, и окружающим. Она просила его не пытаться прогнуть реальность под себя, а прогнуться самому.

И не срываться на своих друзьях просто потому, что тебе смертельно паршиво.

Вероятно, она переоценила лабильность психики Стайлза.

— Сомневаюсь, что его вообще можно раздавить с таким подходом к проблеме, — все же произнес Стайлз и неловко почесал затылок. — Но меня это, получается, не должно волновать.

— Просто делай так же, — Лидия мягко улыбнулась ему, и на душе стало еще более паршиво. — Находи выгоду для себя в любой ситуации. Боюсь, что сейчас это единственный верный способ не сойти с ума.

— А я думал, что это способ быть счастливыми, — он улыбнулся в ответ, но даже так он понимал, что его лицо мрачнее тучи.

— Если нам и удастся когда-то вновь стать счастливыми, то до этого нам жить еще много-много лет, — безутешно выдохнула девушка и оглянулась на посторонний шорох в помещении.

Стюарт задел плечом какую-то гору из бумажных пакетов и чуть не разбросал их по всему полу. Шериф часто шутил на тему, что неуклюжесть в их семье передается вместе с генами по отцовской линии.

— Я ничего не слышал, клянусь своей карьерой журналиста! — сразу же выкрикнул он после обнаружения и поднял руки, будто кто-то собирался стрелять.

— Звучит неубедительно, — ответила ему Лидия, и Стайлзу показалось, будто ее лицо источало сияние. — Тебя еще и врать учить надо?

— Может, я уже вру, когда проявляю знаки внимания, — Стюарт совершенно по-детски скорчил ей рожу и прикусил кончик языка, и от этого банши просияла еще больше.

— Так вот почему я их не замечаю, — Лидия подмигнула ему, и Стайлза скрутил приступ тошноты.

Впервые в жизни, наверное, он захотел, чтобы Джексон присутствовал с ним в одной комнате. Эти заигрывания должны прекратиться немедленно, иначе Стилински станет первым посетителем магазина Мартин, который должен будет заплатить штраф за порчу имущества.

— О, Сти, — близнец подлетел на скорости истребителя к нему и утешительно потрепал по волосам, улыбаясь своими разбитыми кровавыми губами. — Не волнуйся так, я не собираюсь уводить ее у тебя. В конце концов, у меня в Нью-Йорке… — неожиданно Стюарт замолчал и уставился куда-то вдаль. — А _это_ еще что?

Его привычно издевательское выражение лица с хитрым прищуром стерлось, и ему на замену пришла настороженная хмурость. Стайлза и Лидию передернуло в плечах от подобной картины: создавалось ощущение, что они попали в дешевый фильм ужасов. На фоне вот-вот должна была заиграть тревожная музыка, а когда они повернут головы туда, куда смотрел Стюарт, на них нападет нечто клыкастое и темное. Пусть они и жили в последнее время примерно в такой же атмосфере, однако сейчас вместе упрямо сверлили взглядом Стюарта, словно ожидая, как тот рассмеется и скажет, что у него получилось разыграть их.

Но вместо этого Стюарт поднял руку и указал пальцем на витрину. Господи, пусть у Лидии прорежется голос в нужную минуту, если там что-то действительно стремное.

Сглотнув, Стайлз и Лидия посмотрели друг на друга и, молча перекинувшись кивками, резко повернули головы в направлении окна. К их общему облегчению, там не оказалось ни единого монстра, однако выдыхать и расслабляться было рано: вместо этого на стекле кто-то скрытый под черным капюшоном старательно вычерчивал древний кельтский символ — _трискелион_.

— Какого? Эй! — Лидия начала махать руками, пытаясь дать знак вандалу снаружи, что его заметили, но, казалось, незнакомца это не волновало. Он — или она — все так же старательно продолжал выводить символ красной, похожей на кровь, краской, и Стайлз внутренне взмолился всем известным богам, чтобы это оказался просто маркер, а не след какого-нибудь преступления.

— Стоит вызвать копов? — с сомнением предложил Стюарт, но получил резкое « _нет_ » от обоих.

Никто из троицы не решался сдвинуться с места и тем более выйти на улицу. Быть может, страх нагонял на них до мурашек мистический вид за окном с чернеющим небом и дождем, отбивающим барабанную дробь по стеклу и навесу над входом. Может, дело в слишком хаотичных движениях неизвестного безликого человека, который мог оказаться кем и чем угодно. А может, дело в слишком известном и Стайлзу, и Лидии символе, который только и делал обычно, что сулил неприятности. Не даром весь Бикон Хиллз ассоциировал все, связанное с Хейлами, с предвестиями смерти.

— Я проверю, — прошептал Стилински и, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха для храбрости, уже решился было идти на выход, как вдруг незнакомец за окном замер, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то снаружи, а затем, издав еле уловимый скрежет по стеклу, сбежал в неизвестном направлении. В тот момент Стайлзу показалось, будто существо не передвигалось по земле — оно сделало это, воспарив над ней.

— Что это, блять, было? — одновременно спросили Лидия и Стюарт так, словно у Стайза всегда были догадки на любую происходившую в их жизнях дрянь, но быстро переключили внимание обратно на события за витриной.

Теперь за ней находилась девушка, одетая слишком легко для сегодняшней погоды. Она, немного хмурясь, смотрела на ребят, будто изучая их и одновременно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Лидия смотрела на девушку с таким же выражением лица, Стюарт же отчаянно пытался понять, что происходит, а Стайлз… Ему не надо было ничего понимать. Он прекрасно помнил эти черты лица и выразительные карие глаза напротив.

— Малия, — тихо произнес он, и девушка на улице будто услышала его. Ее лицо сразу озарила широкая радостная улыбка, и она прислонилась к стеклу, надавив на него ладонями.

— Так это Малия? — оторопела Лидия и хмуро посмотрела на Стилински. — Разве она не испарилась из Эйкен после… — Лидия помедлила, понимая, что лишней информации в присутствии Стюарта лучше не озвучивать. — Того самого случая?

— Знаете, я даже не стану делать вид, будто ничего не слышал, — с явным недовольством протянул Стюарт и потряс близнеца за плечи, привлекая внимание. — Ты мне все расскажешь о своей жизни, ты меня понял? Иначе я что-то придумаю и издам это в следующем журнале Йорка с пометкой « _основано на реальных событиях_ ».

Но Стайлз не прореагировал ни на чьи слова. Он только смотрел и улыбался подруге по несчастью так же искренне, как и она ему. Изредка ее взгляд метался к Стюарту и становился подозрительным, но, очевидно, полагаясь на спокойствие Стайлза, она не придавала этому много значения.

— Заходи, не бойся, — сказал он ей и жестами пригласил ее внутрь, даже не спрашивая разрешения хозяйки. Парень был уверен: если бы он спросил о таком у Лидии, девушка бы определенно отказалась пускать койота в свои владения. Доверия у банши к незнакомке не было, даже Скотт настороженно относился к одному ее существованию, несмотря на то, что именно она помогла альфе в свое время найти одержимого Стилински.

— Она ваша подруга? — быстро спросил Стюарт.

— Не очень-то подруга, но хорошая знакомая Стайлза с недавних пор, — успела ответить Лидия до того, как входная дверь скрипнула и Малия успела зайти. На самом деле, Стилински был почти уверен, что Малия слышала все их разговоры, но, очевидно, была слишком обескуражена присутствием близнеца Стайлза, чтобы придавать каким-то словам слишком много значения.

— Проходи, Мал, ты не замерзла? — Стайлз направился к ней и совершенно неожиданно для себя оказался заключен в крепкие объятия оборотня, который не умел еще сдерживать свои силы. Парень чуть не запищал от ломоты в костях и только сдавленно выдохнул просьбу ослабить обороты. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, хах.

— Извини, — опасливо выговорила она и снова ослепительно улыбнулась. В то же время к ней подскочил Стюарт и протянул руку для пожатия.

— Приветик, — приветствовал он ее, но не улыбался: боль в губе явно была тому причиной. — Я Стюарт, и я очень рад с тобой познакомиться.

Стайлз даже успел разочароваться в приобретенной сдержанности Малии — изначально он надеялся, что девушка проявит какой-нибудь свой защитный рефлекс или кинется на нарушившего ее личное пространство незнакомца с когтями, однако она только втянула носом воздух, принюхиваясь, и нахмурилась.

— Малия, — нехотя представилась она, но так и не поняла, для чего ей протянули руку. Вероятно, уровень социализации у девушки все еще оставлял желать лучшего.

В конце концов, если ты проведешь более восьми лет в стенах Эйкен после пережитой автокатастрофы, в которой потерял всю семью, и при этом являешься ее причиной ( _монстром_ ), то вряд ли воспоминания о нормальности рукопожатий в обществе останутся в твоей голове.

— Привет, — помахала ей рукой Лидия, за что была удостоена коротким кивком и методичным молчанием. Мартин не скрывала неприязни к ней, и Малия совершенно отчетливо улавливала нотки ее запаха.

— Это моя подруга, Лидия, я тебе о ней рассказывал. А это мой брат, не волнуйся, — запоздало решил объяснить Стайлз, указав на Стюарта.

— Я поняла это, — девушка посмотрела на Стилински так, словно он только что выставил себя дауном в ее глазах. — Я учуяла ваше родство еще на улице.

— Чего-чего? — недоуменно переспросил Стюарт и склонился ближе к ней, словно пытаясь лучше расслышать. — Учуяла?

— Увидела! — вмешался Стайлз и насильно отодвинул Стюарта от Малии. — Она увидела его, так ведь, Мал?

Стайлз настолько выразительно-настойчиво посмотрел на девушку, что та, словно по дрессировке, улыбнулась и активно закивала головой, целиком поддерживая его слова.

— Увидела. Вы очень похожи, я имею в виду, — сказала она и почти сразу же стерла эту фальшивую улыбку с лица.

— А ты видела человека, который рисовал на этой окне? — Стайлз почти почувствовал, как щелкнул переключатель в голове Стюарта и тот полез выяснять совершенно ненужные его внутреннему антимистическому мировоззрению детали. — Как он выглядел?

— Вообще-то я… — не имевшая представления о таком явлении, как несуразность в разговорах, Малия уже почти начала отвечать на вопросы, как ее перебила вытупившая вперед банши.

— Если уж мы его лица не видели, то как она могла? — Лидия скептически выгнула бровь и поправила свои волосы. — Куда более важно, нам надо отмыть это недо-творчество со стекла. Стюарт, бери тряпку.

— В смысле? — опешил он и поморщился, словно одна мысль об уборке вызывала в нем отвращение.

— В прямом, — просто ответила Мартин и пояснила свое решение. — Малия наш гость, я не заставлю ее мыть витрину. Стайлз на больничном, а моя укладка не выдержит такого дождя. Остаешься ты, как единственный мужчина, способный на подвиг.

— За этот подвиг ты должна мне бесплатный ужин и минимум одно совместное селфи, — хмыкнул он, вырывая из ее рук поданную тряпку.

— Еще посмотрим, кто кому должен, дорогуша, — весело ответила Лидия ему в след, и как только входная дверь захлопнулась за Стюартом, банши переключила внимание на Малию, став предельно серьезной. — Я, конечно, очень благодарна тебе за помощь со Стайлзом, но где тебя черти носили?

Малия встряхнула головой, словно пыталась избавиться от наваждения, и сосредоточенно посмотрела на разгневанную Мартин.

— А тебе какое дело? — недоуменно спросила Малия, и Стайлз трижды чертыхнулся в мыслях: он не по наслышке знал, как такие вопросы могут пробудить внутреннего Сатану в рыжеволосой красавице.

— Мал… — Стайлз хотел попытаться остудить нрав оборотня, но вмешаться в разговор девушек ему было явно не суждено.

— Во всех газетах раструбили о твоем побеге, милочка, — Лидия ядовито улыбалась, и Стилински почудилось, что вот-вот у нее между губ появится раздвоенный язык. — Опасная психопатка на свободе, полиция ведет розыск восемнадцатилетней Малии Тейт, не выпускайте детей из дома после восьми. Какого черта ты не вернулась в Эйкен? Скотт сказал, что вы обо всем договорились!

Малия брезгливо поджала губы, словно один только голос Лидии мог доставлять ей дискомфорт, и встала на шаг ближе к Стайлзу, схватив его за край кармана джинсов. Вероятно, девушка до сих пор не чувствовала себя в безопасности, и когда Лидия начала повышать на нее голос, ей вспомнились будни, проведенные в психбольнице, где единственным человеком, которому можно было доверять, был Стайлз. А может, она просто чувствовала себя более защищенной рядом с тем, кто готов продать душу демону за спасение почти незнакомой спятившей девушки-зверя.

— Я собиралась, — несмотря ни на что, голос ее был наполнен уверенностью и толикой агрессии. — Но меня перехватил Питер и увез из города. Он сказал, вы знаете его. Лжи я не почуяла.

Стилински и Мартин уставились на нее, едва не открыв рты.

— Что… В смысле? — речевой поток Стайлза заработал ожидаемо быстрее, чем у банши. — Питер? Тот самый Питер, который Хейл?

— Да, — так просто ответила ему Малия, будто они обсуждали погоду.

— Питер Хейл?! — вновь повторил Стайлз, и на сей раз получил чуть более раздраженный ответ от девушки.

— А ты других самодовольных дерзких Питеров с V-образным вырезом знаешь?

— Но почему он? — не унимался Стилински и только сейчас заметил, что Лидия была озадачена этим вопросом в разы меньше. — О нет, только не говори, что ты что-то знала и не сказала мне, Лидс.

Мартин дернулась как от удара током и почти виновато усмехнулась. Стайлз ненавидел такие моменты и сейчас он испытал огромное желание разбить кулаки в кровь.

— Произошло так много всего, что я просто забыла. Извини, — сказала она спустя пару секунд и прервалась, пока Стилински изображал раненного в самое сердце солдата Первой мировой. — Питер ее отец.

Второе ранение. На сей раз прямо в лоб. Даже ноги искусно подкосились против желания своего обладателя, и тело норовило упасть в жесткие объятия пола. Есть ли в этом городе место, где Хейлы не наследили и все не испортили?

— То есть… Биологический отец? — шестеренки в мозгу Стайлза крутились с неимоверной скоростью, но даже так информация упрямо отказывалась укладываться в его сознании. — Но он же вроде как волк, а ты не совсем. То есть ты же койот, а он нет. А доказательства?

— Голоса в голове и слово покойной Талии Хейл, — закатила Лидия глаза и скрестила руки.

— Тест ДНК и внутреннее чутье, инстинкты, — дополнила ее ответ Малия, и Стайлз понял, что сознание начинает активные попытки покинуть его тело на какое-то время. Потому что, черт возьми, какого хуя происходит? И почему Стайлз должен во всем этом участвовать? Нахуй мир. _На-хуй_.

— Вот как, — прокашлял он в кулак и, поддавшись накатившей слабости, присел на одну из пустых деревянных коробок. — Значит ты все знала, и Скотт все знал, да и все остальные тоже все знали, а ты — Хейл, к тому же твой родитель сам психопат Питер, а Дерек типа твой кузен, а еще мне нужен виски. Это, сука, все объясняет.

Малия, тяжело вздохнув на пару с Лидией, придвинула другую коробку и села рядом со Стилински, тогда как банши изящно устроилась на раскладном стуле, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Королева трагедии, — напомнила Лидия Стайлзу о его поведении и в ответ получила красноречиво поднятый вверх средний палец. — И все же, где ты была? — в очередной раз банши решила спустить все на тормозах для Стилински: все-таки сегодня парень свою порцию промывки мозгов уже получил, даже сверх меры.

— Питер возил меня в Мексику, — судя по тому, что Малия называла отца никак иначе как по имени, то родителя в ней она еще не признавала на душевном уровне. И хорошо: чем холоднее отношения с Питером, тем легче живется всем существам в радиусе ста километрах от него. — Учил контролировать мою животную сущность. Не то чтобы у меня хорошо получалось, но теперь я могу обращаться наполовину. И вроде бы не так опасна, как раньше.

— Никогда не поверю, чтобы Питер делал это ради безопасности других людей, — фыркнул Стайлз, облокотившись о собственные колени; судя по выражению лиц девушек, они полностью разделяли его мнение. — Что ему нужно?

— Помощь в одном деле, — уклончиво ответила Малия, но под тяжелым взглядом ребят, быстро сдалась и уточнила. — Ему нужна семья, связь и стая. Потому что кто-то начал вычерчивать семейный трискелион где ни попадя. И чем это может грозить всем оставшимся в живых Хейлам — непонятно.

— Выгода для него и для тебя, — подытожила ее слова Мартин и хмыкнула. — Вы боретесь за шанс выжить, если случится какая-то очередная чертовщина.

— А еще я учусь быть сильнее, чем раньше. И жить, — в карих глазах мелькнула грусть, и в сердце Стайлза словно воткнули раскаленную иголку. — Такая жизнь лучше, чем в психбольнице.

— Но почему ты не связалась с нами? — проникнувшись сочувствием, спросила Лидия. — Скотт альфа, он бы тоже мог тебе помочь учиться контролировать силы.

— А зачем? — с искренним непониманием задала встречный вопрос Малия, явно обескуражив Мартин. — Я вам ничего не должна, я вас не знаю.

Уровень социализации… Действительно оставлял желать лучшего.

— Это прогресс, — поспешил успокоить начавшую гневаться Лидию Стайлз, выставляя руки вперед и весело улыбаясь им обеим. — Прогресс, — более уверенно повторил он, вспоминая, что на самом деле социальные навыки Малии в Эйкен были еще хуже, чем есть сейчас.

Возможно, она даже выросла в психологическом плане за несколько недель лет на пять или даже шесть, однако пропасть между ней и среднестатистическим взрослым человеком все равно еще оставалась огромной. С другой стороны, следовало поблагодарить Питера — он определенно приложил максимум усилий и терпения, чтобы достигнуть таких результатов. Стайлз был искренне поражен. Может, в старшем Хейле действительно проснулось чувство ответственности хотя бы по отношению к собственному ребенку? И теперь он желал наверстать упущенное и даже планировал измениться в лучшую сторону? Хотя, с последний Стилински явно перегибал. Даже если из Питера мог бы выйти хороший папаша, то хорошего человека из него никогда уже не получится.

Все социально желаемые качества выжгли из него огнем.

И, как показалось Стайлзу, он никогда не хотел становиться прежним.

— Вам удалось что-то выяснить про этого вандала? — перевела тему Лидия на более важную с ее точки зрения вещь.

— Нет, — с досадой настоящего хищника, которого уже долгое время добыча водила за нос, прорычала Малия, и радужка ее глаз на мгновение вспыхнула синим. — Так постоянно случается. Я почти ловлю его, но он исчезает, не оставляя следов и запаха. Только символ, — девушка повернула голову к витрине, где уже заканчивал уборку промокший до нитки и злой как сам Дьявол Стюарт. — Я уверена, что это делает не человек. И он всегда специально попадается на глаза, чтобы его заметили. Но не поймали. Больше он ничего не делает. Не понимаю, зачем.

— Это может быть связано с Неметоном? — Лидия повернула голову к Стайлзу, задавая этот вопрос скорее парню, чем койоту, но Стилински заведомо записал этот вопрос в список риторических. Едва ли Питер хоть словом обмолвился при Малии об этой волшебной херовине с корнями.

— Что такое Неметон? — подтвердила его догадки Малия, и вроде бы Лидия только-только открыла рот, чтобы подробно объяснить ей существование волшебного дерева, когда в помещение ввалился Стюарт и громко проматерился на ни в чем не повинный дождь.

— Я передумал, — заявил он, швырнув грязную тряпку на пол. — Три совместных селфи и десять кружек горячего кофе.

Лидия, от всей души засмеявшись, соскочила со стула и почти подлетела к парню с включенной камерой наперевес. Прильнув своей щекой к его, она быстро состроила фотогеничную рожицу и сфотографировалась с опешившим Стюартом. Еще бы — такой кадр она не могла пропустить: запотевшие очки с крупными каплями на стеклах, прилипшая к телу мокрая футболка с нелепым принтом, испорченная самой природой глупая укладка волос… Джексон будет в ярости, когда увидит этот снимок.

— Одно селфи есть, кофе будешь с сахаром или без? — почти пропела она и гордо прошагала в коридор, успев скрыться до момента, как в нее бы полетела та самая многострадальная тряпка.

— Поверить не могу, что ты был влюблен в эту стерву, — ворчал Стюарт так, словно Стайлз мог прятать пульт управления от Лидии Мартин.

— Я тоже, чувак, — улыбался он на пару с хихикавшей Малией и одновременно пытался запомнить новые прогрессивные матерные слова из уст жителя Нью-Йорка. — Я тоже.

***

Стайлз залипал в Нэтфликс и понятия не имел, как так получилось. Он проебал в камень-ножницы-бумагу свой джип этому кретину Стюарту. Пусть всего только на один вечер и то на дорогу до участка отца и обратно, но проебал. Когда-то Стайлз думал, что отец и Лидия ни за что в жизни не посоветуют ему плохого. И это « _когда-то_ » прекратило существовать сегодняшним вечером. Если бы только Стилински не послушался их слов и не стал пытаться относиться к брату мягче, он бы ни за что не дал ему шанса даже прикоснуться к малышке Джипи.

Стайлз гонял громкость телевизора туда и обратно, продавливая кнопки, и дул губы, как маленький обиженный ребенок. Отец позвонил накануне и сообщил, что ему придется выйти в ночную смену, однако бумаг в офисе накопилось столько, что из-за них он не может даже сходить в ближайшее кафе и поужинать. Между братьями мгновенно разгорелась нешуточная борьба за возможность отвезти отцу контейнер с едой, и на какое-то время Стайлз даже забыл, что Стюарту по большему счету наплевать и на их отца, и на Сайлза самого. Младший неустанно забрасывал Стайлза аргументами, почему именно он должен поехать в участок с этой важной миссией, одновременно повалив брата на пол и подвергнув тяжким пыткам, таким как щекотка и просовывание обслюнявленного пальца в ухо. В конце концов, будучи полузадушенным и совершенно вымотанным, Стайлз сдался и согласился на честный бой. Однако, как обычно и происходило в их глубоком детстве, камень разбивал ножницы, и Стюарт галопом скакал по дому, потому что обожал выигрывать в чем бы то ни было. Правда, на сей раз Стайлз узнал, что помимо прочего его близнец научился делать колесо, пусть и в результате демонстрации навыка он чуть не сбил люстру в гостиной.

Совершенно дебильная ситуация. Стюарт уехал из дома минут двадцать назад, а Стайлз уже успел познать всю горечь смеси из одиночества и стыда. Заняться было абсолютно нечем. Куча домашнего задания и изучение пропущенных тем в школе — не в счет, разумеется. Стайлз не был настроен на поглощение нового багажа знаний, информации ему хватило за сегодняшний день с лихвой. Помимо кровоточащего Неметона в городе завелся вандал, который неравнодушно дышал в сторону символа Хейлов, а еще обожал гонять за собой объявившуюся Малию — дочь Питера, к слову, — и самого зомби-дядюшку. Бикон Хиллз все полнился и полнился различными непонятными событиями и совершенно не давал ответов на вопросы. Этот сраный городишко только и делал, что подкидывал новые загадки, последствия за нерешение которых могли превзойти даже самые смелые ожидания видавшего всякое Стилински.

— Блядство, — смачно выругался вслух Стайлз, пока ему позволяли обстоятельства, и выудил из кармана джинсов телефон.

Быстро проверив социальные сети — все еще избегая страниц умерших девушек и того самого сообщения от Эрики, — Стайлз разочарованно повздыхал: никого из его стаи не наблюдалось в сети. Он бы мог предположить, что все они собрались вместе и выбрались на какой-нибудь вечерник пикник, если бы не приближавшееся полнолуние. Луна сулила озарить ночное небо своей полной красотой уже завтра, поэтому ребята точно занимались проверкой надежности припрятанных кандалов, будь те железными или моральными.

Стайлз понимал, что поступал в какой-то мере неправильно и даже нечестно по отношению к ним: стая заслуживала знать о его особенном лечении у Моррелл хотя бы просто для того, чтобы они были готовы к резким переменам Стайлза в эту ночь. Но если решение о молчании принято, то Стайлз уже ни за что не отступится от него. Каждый из его друзей обязан пережить эту ночь, первую ночь с момента смерти Эрики и Эллисон, самостоятельно, разобраться с внутренними демонами и принять для себя какое-то важное решение — решение, как жить дальше. И Стайлзу предстояло сделать то же самое, без чьей-либо помощи. Потому что в его случае страдание означало наказание за содеянное. Он понимал, что со стороны это может показаться откровенным бредом, потому что, в конце концов, он действительно ничего не мог сделать против тысячелетнего демонического лиса, но его совесть твердила иное. Ему необходимы были страдания, чтобы простить самого себя и отпустить эту боль.

Но даже так, с разбушевавшейся искрой, полнолунием и явным уклоном в сторону оборотнического существа, ему важно найти якорь. За чередой событий Стилински даже успел позабыть об этой немаловажной детали, и сейчас его кожа покрывалась холодным потом: он все еще не сделал этого, все еще не понял, за что сможет цепляться, чтобы не позволить себе утонуть в сверхъестественно дерьмовом настрое завтра ночью.

— Бляяяяядство! — повторно выругался он и, разъяренно щелкнув по кнопке пульта, выключил телевизор.

Срочно надо было что-то делать.

Пальцы затряслись от волны нервов, и он еле смог набрать одну единственную СМС: « _Надо поговорить. Срочно!_ »

И ответ адресата не заставил себя долго ждать. Но заставил не на шутку удивиться. « _Скайп_ », — одно единственное слово, вполне в духе Дерека я-само-молчание Хейла.

Стайлз подскочил с дивана и взбежал на второй этаж по лестнице, чуть не пересчитав все ступеньки носом. Раз уж большой грозный волк приглашает его на индивидуальную беседу в сети, то это стоит того, чтобы начать передвигаться со скоростью реактивного двигателя.

— Волче! — возможно, излишне жизнерадостно воскликнул Стилински, когда увидел на экране заспанную хмурую рожу. — Неужели у тебя пальцы сводит от переписок? Почему именно скайп? И я, конечно, польщен, что ты включил камеру, но не мог бы ты не желать мне смерти вот этим самым взглядом? Он пугает, чувак, я серьезно.

— Стайлз, — казалось, даже наушники завибрировали вместе с этим рычащим голосом в динамиках. Дерек выглядел столь же паршиво, как и в день их встречи, но хоть на сей раз Стайлз видел позади него апартаменты лофта, что значило, что Хейла не съедят черви, если он вдруг вырубится посреди разговора.

На самом деле, Стилински рад был видеть и слышать его. Просто потому что он, несмотря на свое состояние, не послал надоедливого парня куда подальше и откликнулся на его сообщение.

— Понял-понял, уже молчу, — машинально ответил Стайлз, но слишком поздно сообразил, что поступает крайне глупо. — То есть нет-нет, не молчу. Тихо, не рычи. Я правда хотел тебе кое-что важное сообщить.

— Можешь начинать, — подтолкнул его к развитию дальнейшего разговора Хейл, и юноша заметил, как исходит дым из чашки, стоявшей рядом с ноутбуком Дерека.

— Малия вернулась в город. Полагаю, ты в курсе, кто она и что она твоя кузина, — Стайлз внимательно наблюдал за реакцией волка, но тот, как вообще-то и стоило ожидать, и бровью не повел на такое известие.

— И? — безразлично спросил Дерек, отхлебнув из чашки и едва заметно поморщившись.

— Ты что там, аконитовую бурду глотаешь? — моментально переключился Стилински и понял, что собеседник не слишком любит перемены в темах. — Да ничего, я просто думал, что ты не знаешь, что она в городе. Так это аконит или что?

Любопытство почти ощутимо свербило в пятой точке, и Стайлз чувствовал, будто вот-вот умрет на месте, если не получит ответ на свой вопрос.

— Нет, это кофе, Стайлз, — Дерек прорычал имя парня так, словно хотел разгрызть его зубами, тогда как сам Стилински только разочарованно вздохнул. — Аконит я себе регулярно вкалываю, и я тебе уже рассказывал об этом.

— У меня опухоль, чувак, у меня есть право забывать часть информации. Это как компьютер с трояном, знаешь, какие-то файлы удаляются автоматически, и ты ничерта не можешь с этим сделать. Хотя уверен, что ты не лишком хорошо знаком с техникой. Питер как-то говорил, что ты в этом плане тот еще представитель средневековья. На самом деле, я думаю, что Скотт показал тебе, как включается скайп, и теперь ты знаешь только это. О! — воскликнул он, поднимая палец вверх и игнорируя чужой фейспалм по ту сторону монитора. — Я все понял! Вот почему ты не отвечаешь нормально на СМС! Ты не умеешь даже телефоном пользоваться!

— Прощай, Стайлз, — коротко проговорил Дерек и потянулся к крышке ноутбука, чтобы ее захлопнуть, даже не надеясь быть услышанным пацаном за этим водопадом бредятины, но, к его огорчению, Стилински все же среагировал.

— Нет-нет-нет, стой, погоди, Дерек! Дерек! — Стайлз активно зажестикулировал руками и повысил голос, чтобы остановить Хейла, и когда у него получилось вновь завоевать ненормально агрессивное волчье внимание себе, он понял, что не может так просто перейти к вопросу, по которому на самом деле связался сегодня с Хейлом. — А… А про чувака, который разрисовывает город вашим символом, тоже знаешь?

Возможно, если их разговор продолжится в том же духе, Стилински придется купить себе новые наушники и, в качестве дополнения, новые барабанные перепонки.

— Ненавижу, когда ты перебарщиваешь со своим адерраллом, Стайлз, — изрек Хейл, и Стилински на мгновение подвис, пораженный, что он знает название препарата, которым на регулярной основе Стилински обычно закидывался.

Это же тоже… Своего рода лишняя информация, которая к Хейлу не относилась никаким боком. Нахуя и из-за какого хуя он знает о подобном?

— Откуда ты… — вопрос чуть сам собой не слетел с кончика его языка, но Стайлз вовремя заткнул свой болтливый рот: в конце концов, этот вопрос мог еще сильнее разозлить Дерека. — Вообще-то я не принимаю колеса уже пару дней.

— Почему? — еще один вопрос, который принесет Хейлу, по сути, лишнюю для него информацию, но Стайлзу именно это и было нужно: Дерек, сам того не замечая, переводил русло в сторону важной для парня темы. — Я думал, они тебе нужны. Или это из-за рака?

— Из-за рака, — Стайлз сглотнул ненавистное слово, однако довольно быстро пришел в себя и продолжил. — Но вообще да, они мне нужны. Но из-за кое-каких других колес я не должен их пить. Потому что эти колеса волшебные, и они могут вступить в неволшебный резонанс с адерраллом.

— Волшебные колеса? — сука, этот Дерек сам был тем еще волшебником, умевшим вычленять из бурной речи Стилински нужные крупицы информации. Может, когда-нибудь Стайлз задушит ему пару кроликов и подкинет на порог лофта в знак извинений и благодарности за колоссальное терпение с ним.

Юноша проморгался и чуть не засмеялся от собственных желаний. Из него бы вышел просто жуткий волчонок. Ха, Питер наверняка заранее знал это и внутренне надеялся на отказ в тот раз, когда предлагал ему укус.

— Стайлз! — вернул Дерек его в реальность и даже заставил вздрогнуть от серьезного настроя волка. — Что за дрянь тебе дали и кто это сделал?

— Воу-воу, полегче, волчара, — Стайлз неосознанно выставил руки ладонями к камере. — Ничего такого. Сейчас я тебе расскажу то, чего еще никому не рассказывал, окей? И ты сохранишь это в тайне от Скотта. Хотя, как я успел заметить, вы и так не особо общаетесь между собой.

— Выкладывай, — решительный настрой Хейла выбивал почву из-под ног Стилински, и вполне вероятно, что он бы упал, если бы уже не восседал в кресле.

— Вчера я был у Моррелл, и она предложила способ, который может меня вылечить, — услышав знакомое имя, Дерек заметно расслабился в плечах и даже позволил себе откинуться на спинку дивана. — Долго объяснять, да я и сам не очень понял, но если дать моей искре разгореться, она может отогнать болезнь. И для этого она всучила мне свои колдовские таблетки. На самом деле, это не те, которые мне сейчас нужны, что-то вроде аналога, и из-за них мне будет достаточно хреново в это полнолуние, чтобы захотеть рвать людям глотки. Так что можешь радоваться, — Стайлз выдавил тяжелую усмешку и развел руками в стороны. — В этот раз я проявлю волчью солидарность к вам, оборотням, пусть меня даже и не обращали через укус. Может, тебя это как-то утешит или что-то в этом духе.

Однако, судя по второму за вечер фейспалму, нихуя.

— Почему об этом не знает твоя стая? — прицыкнув языком, как будто Дерека не устраивало хранить тайну Стилински, спросил он.

— Потому что у них своих проблем навалом, — моментально выпалил Стайлз и чуть не ослеп от бликующих глаз волка: альфа включил свои фонарики. — То есть, погоди, я не говорю, что у тебя нет никаких проблем. Думаю, у тебя их даже больше, на самом деле, хотя хуй знает, как вы, урожденные, переживаете потери, но… Блядство!!!

Стилински, откровенно злясь на себя, в отчаянии взъерошил волосы на голове и больно потянул за кончики, стараясь отрезвить свой больной рассудок. Что он, сука, несет вообще?

— Просто по отношению ко мне ты можешь проявить эгоизм? — совершенно неожиданно для Стайлза предложил ему оправдание Хейл, и Стайлз с полминуты смотрел на его изображение на экране, как будто не мог себя заставить поверить в услышанное.

— Что ты сказал? — в конце концов, совершенно глупо переспросил он, и Дерек в своей обычной манере закатил глаза.

— Думаю, ты веришь, что я сильнее твоих друзей, а потому способен выдержать еще и твои проблемы, идиот, — несмотря на бешенство, разъяснил довольно спокойным голосом Хейл, и у Стайлза на мгновение защипало в глазах.

Он реально какой-то волшебный волк-прорицатель?

— А если и так, — попытался подстроиться под ситуацию Стайлз, — то что? Я был бы прав?

Дерек перевел взгляд прямо в камеру, отчего стало настолько неуютно, что захотелось вылезти из собственной кожи и спрятаться куда-нибудь под стол, но Стайлз резко выдохнул и гордо сдержал этот хмурый взгляд, черт подери, предназначавшийся сейчас только ему и никому другому.

— Ты был бы прав, — слова волка отдались вспышками головной боли, и Стайлз оказался вынужден зажмуриться из-за них. — Я не расскажу о твоем лечении никому, если сам не попросишь.

— Совершенно не похоже на тебя, волче, — хмыкнул Стайлз, потерев глаза.

— С тобой то же самое, — вернул ему Дерек, чем заставил глупо улыбнуться.

— Ну да, точно. Это похоже на доверие или как там эта херня называется? Несмотря то, что у нас с тобой в этом плане проблемы с большой буквы П, — настроение парня стало заметно улучшаться, и он почувствовал, как все его тело постепенно расслабляется. — Но это объяснимо. Ты под волшебной наркотой, я под волшебной наркотой, совсем недавно мы оба были психопатами и пытались привнести в этот мир максимум боли, страданий и хаоса, а я это все еще и жрал за милую душу, так что… Может, нам положено так себя вести, а?

— Нам вообще не положено себя никак вести, — не согласился с ним Дерек и выдвинул свою теорию на недоуменное лицо Стилински. — Почти уверен, что многие бы овощами лежали в своих постелях после пережитого. Так что вряд ли нам сейчас писаны какие-нибудь правила в общении, Стайлз.

— Опачки, — Стайлз несдержанно засмеялся и чуть не отъехал от этого в сторону. — Ты пытаешься меня подбодрить, волче? Или у меня снова галлюцинации?

— Думай как хочешь, придурок, — огрызнулся Хейл, но это ни капли не задело Стилински.

— Точно, — поспешил согласиться с ним юноша. — Потому что правила не писаны.

— Но это не значит, что тебе можно драть кому-то глотки завтра, — напомнил ему о немаловажной детали Дерек, и Стайлз обреченно склонил голову, стукнувшись лбом о поверхность стола. Думать обо всей этой чертовщине вообще не хотелось.

— Вот за этим я и звоню тебе, волче, — решил сознаться Стилински, не поднимая головы. — Ты прав, я считаю тебя достаточно сильным, чтобы просить совета и помощи. Дело в том, что мне срочно нужен якорь. И я понятия не имею, за что могу зацепиться.

Стайлз ждал, что Дерек пошлет его куда подальше, выключит скайп или в очередной раз назовет идиотом, потому что, блять, как он может знать, какой якорь нужен Стилински, если они даже толком никогда не общались? Они не связаны и не знакомы на том уровне, когда оборотень мог бы найти нечто важное в чужой жизни и позволить ему ухватиться за эту соломинку как за спасательный круг.

Но Хейл просто молчал. Тридцать секунд. Минуту. Полторы.

Стайлз не выдержал и поднял голову.

— Я понимаю, почему ты так доверяешь мне, — сказало ему это небритое хмурое лицо с экрана, и Стилински подавился воздухом. — Я тот, кто спас тебе жизнь, укусив, но не навредив, хотя и должен был. Я старше и я опытнее, я сильнее и быстрее, я могу вынести больше, и я совершенно точно не стану твоим врагом, что бы ни произошло, ты убедился в этом на практике. Но Стайлз, — он нахмурился еще больше, и парень заметно поежился под его взглядом. — Я не могу решать за тебя, почему ты должен бороться за то, что имеешь.

Стайлз стукнул кулаком по столу, словно так он мог заставить волка прекратить разговаривать. Он хотел снять наушники, но только сильнее прижал динамики к ушам, он хотел отвести взгляд, но лишь перестал моргать, всматриваясь в каждый пиксель изображения. Дыхание стало тяжелым и частым, он не хотел продолжать разговор и пускать кого-то вроде Хейла копаться в собственное истерзанной душонке, но ему это было слишком необходимо.

— И что мне делать? — в этом дрожащем голосе Стайлз едва узнал самого себя. — Полнолуние уже завтра, Дерек, я не хочу сойти с ума еще раз, я не выдержу этого! Скажи, что мне делать, Дерек, скажи, блять!

Он скрипнул зубами и услышал, что Дерек сделал то же самое. Он — от досады, волк — от раздражения. Или хуй знает чего еще.

— Стайлз, я не…

— Неа, Дерек, не прокатит! — Стайлз, совершенно не понимая, что творил и из каких побуждений, схватился за монитор руками и потряс его, словно как это были плечи собеседника. — Ты не можешь не знать, что мне делать! Ты, сука, единственный, к кому я могу обратиться с этой ебатней в моей голове, и ты мне поможешь! И меня не ебет, как ты это сделаешь! Помоги мне, Дерек, волчью ж твою мать!!!

Прокричавшись так, что засаднило горло, Стайлз ощутил волну бессилия. Волк в его мониторе молчал и смотрел на него так, как когда-то у бассейна. Стилински помнил тот вечер. Он держал парализованную тушу оборотня на поверхности ледяной воды больше двух с половиной часов, пока канима кружила вокруг них и выжидала удачного момента для нападения. Дерек не верил Стайлзу ни на йоту, и когда парень психанул, решив достать мобильный, чтобы все же дозвониться до лучшего друга, эта ящероподобная тварь укусила его за руку. Канима — оборотень. Неправильный, но все же оборотень, и ее укус просто так не проходит. Из-за него у Стайлза поехала крыша. «Приоткрылась дверь» в сознание. Первый раз — в бассейне. Второй раз — в реке, когда Джексон уже был под влиянием Джерарда и не боялся зайти в воду. Стайлз тонул и наблюдал, как из нового укуса расползается под водой его собственная кровь. Если бы не проснувшиеся в Лидии способности банши и ее крик, Стайлз бы умер в тот вечер.

_Лучше бы умер._

И никогда больше не видел такого взгляда у Дерека. Понимающе-жалостливого, пронизывающего насквозь, совершенно ему не подходящего.

Словно он правда может понять и почувствовать все, что на душе у подростка.

Это страшно.

— Прости, я не хотел, — Стайлз, поняв, что натворил, помассировал виски и склонил голову. — Прости. И пообещай мне не откусывать мою голову при следующей встрече, окей? Хотя я согласен, что заслужил это. Может, даже не только это, а чего похуже, ха-ха… Моррелл говорила, что я буду нестабилен, но блять, чтоб настолько. Мне правда стыдно.

— Стайлз, — прервал его поток невнятных извинений Дерек, и почему-то его голос показался парню слишком мягким для альфы, на кого только что наорал матом незначительный человечешка. — Прочитай письмо Эрики. Может, в нем ты найдешь то, ради чего стоит оставаться самим собой.

Юноша окончательно сжался в клубок на своем кресле и обхватил руками колени. Стыд, бессилие и страх перед неизвестностью. Голова кружилась с безумной скоростью, и вот-вот рвотный рефлекс должен был дать знать о себе.

Нет. Он не может дать себе упасть еще ниже в глазах Хейла. Не сегодня.

— Спасибо, — попытался произнести Стайлз как можно тверже, но даже плавленный пластилин выиграл бы кубок первенства в этой ситуации. — Знаешь, Дерек, я теперь понимаю, почему ты постоянно молчишь. Ты, блять, можешь всю душу из кого угодно выпотрошить, не используя когти.

В динамиках послышалось чужое фырканье.

— Ты сам ее вываливаешь наружу, идиот.

— И все же не понимаю, — Стайлз прикрыл глаза, даже не надеясь на ответ. — Почему ты терпишь все это и помогаешь, волче? Я ведь не твоя проблема.

Дерек вздохнул и, судя по шумам, сделал неплохой такой глоток из своей чашки. Действительно, это ведь все так похоже на беседу за чашечкой британского чая! Вот только в чашке у Дерека был кофе, да и они не в Британии, а ебанном Бикон Хиллз.

— Ты встречался с моей бетой, Стилински. И тебя в принципе слишком много в моей жизни, — эти слова заставили юношу немного усмехнуться. — Ты уже очень давно одна из главных моих проблем, так что если мне потребуется тебя решить, я сделаю это.

— Звучит довольно угрожающе, волчара, — со смешком выдал Стайлз и перевел курсор на кнопку сброса вызова. — Если будут новости про Неметон, я сообщу. До связи?

— До связи, — бросили на том конце, и Дерек скинул вызов быстрее, чем Стайлз успел нажать на кнопку.

Стайлз не заметил, как уснул в той же позе прямо в кресле перед ноутбуком. И также он не заметил, что его брат так и не вернулся домой в этот вечер.

***

Примерно в полдень следующего дня Стайлз испытал еще одно потрясение, хотя упрямо верил, что ничего в этой жизни не сможет его шокировать больше, чем произошедший накануне разговор с Хейлом. Но нет, Дерек, как оказалось, мастер удивлять и переворачивать жизнь ни в чем не повинного Стилински с ног на голову.

— Это из нашего семейного хранилища. Не сломай, — сказал он сразу, как только Стайлз открыл перед ним дверь.

Это чудовище явилось среди бела дня и вручило ему какой-то круглый деревянный талисман с вырезанным трискелионом. Вот так запросто — ни здравствуйте, ни как твои дела, Стилински. Держи, мол, не потеряй, я сегодня щедрый брутальный парень, склонный к благотворительности.

У Стайлза редко пропадал дар речи. И сегодня был именно такой случай. Он просто молча переводил взгляд с талисмана на оборотня, застывшего в дверях, и не мог понять, что вообще происходило с его жизнью.

— В смысле? — глупо прохрипел он, рассматривая деревяшку со всех сторон. — Это мне должно помочь или как? Чувак, если ты приходишь и даешь кому-то какую-то вещь, то просто обязан объяснить, как ею пользоваться. Про твои манеры общаться я, конечно, вообще молчу, но уж потрудись объяснить, что это за хуйня и как она работает?

Одна из бровей Дерека сначала дернулась в нервном тике, а затем просто поднялась, выражая полнейший скепсис, из которого, казалось, Хейл в принципе состоял.

— Мы даем его молодым волкам, которые только учатся контролировать свое обращение. Особенно это помогает в полнолуния, — Дерек настолько лениво и нехотя шевелил языком, что вся его речь чудилась Стайлзу одной длинной машинной записью, поставленной на самый медленный режим воспроизведения. Еще бы прибавить в его голос помехи и выкрасить мир в черно-белые цвета, и можно было бы смело совершать самоубийство.

— А при чем тут я? — Стайлз неуверенно сунул талисман в задний карман и оперся о дверной косяк. — Я не оборотень, у меня только искра бесится. Не думаю, что мне грозят физические изменения.

Пусть Стайлз и говорил так, на самом деле, он не был сто процентов уверен в своих словах. Моррелл предупреждала его, что никогда еще не испытывала подобные снадобья на людях и не разжигала человеческие искры почти искусственным образом, поэтому чего стоило ожидать в ходе их « _эксперимента_ » — оставалось только гадать. Юноша несколько раз прокручивал в голове возможные сценарии своего полнолуния, и возникавшие в голове картины не радовали его от слова совсем. Вот он отрывает голову какому-то бездомному пьянице, вот нападает на спящую Лидию в ее собственной спальной, вот уворачивается от пуль полиции, а вот перевоплощается в настоящего волка с шерстью и прочими животными причиндалами. Некоторые оборотни ведь умели так делать? Например, та же Талия при жизни. Так почему Стайлз не может оказаться того же вида, пусть и один единственный раз в своей коротенькой стремной жизни?

— На многое в жизни волков влияет их эмоциональный настрой и психологическая выдержка, Стайлз, ты сам это знаешь.

Разумеется, Стайлз знал это. Но сегодня он настолько был ни в чем не уверен и реагировал на все столь неправильно, что любая истина подвергалась огромным сомнениям. Он даже не был уверен, что сейчас перед ним стоял настоящий Дерек, а сзади — не находился какой-нибудь вездесущий Стюарт, который завалился этим утром пьяный в доску и горланил песни на каком-то неизвестном Стилински языке.

Отец на смене — дети в хлам. Что один, что второй.

— В таком случае, мне даже твоя чудо-деревяшка не поможет, — Стайлз огорченно выдохнул и закусил губу. — Может, войдешь, раз пришел?

Парень заметил, что сегодня Дерек выглядел весьма сносно, по сравнению даже со вчерашним днем. В его глазах появился блеск, и взгляд больше не выглядел тусклым, щетина казалась чуть более ухоженной, цвет лица не отдавал серым, а волосы в кой-то веки были нормально уложены. Хейл действительно словно преобразился за несколько часов спустя их последнего разговора с веб-камерами, и Стайлз наглядно убедился в силе, которую полная луна могла придать сверхъестественным существам. Подобное пугало и радовало одновременно. Потому что ему эта самая луна не принесла ничего, кроме отдышки, путанности в мыслях и красно-синих мешков под глазами.

— Я пришел только отдать тебе это, — ничуть не вежливо отказался Дерек, и Стайлзу стало еще более неловко, чем в начале этого странного разговора.

— Да уж, а в скайпе ты более душевный, что ли. Этакий мягкий волчонок, а не щетинистый волк как сейчас, — ляпнул он, не утруждая себя лишними раздумьями, за что сразу же получил свою порцию утробного рыка и давящего на мозговые извилины « _Стааайллзззз_ ».

Надо будет как-нибудь вывесить у порога аконитовый венок. Так, на всякий случай от взбешенных местных альф.

Кстати о них…

— Знаю, что услышу в ответ, но все же, — Стайлз прочистил горло прежде, чем спросить. — Ты не виделся со Скоттом? Как он?

Дерек нахмурился, словно само существование Скотта могло бы довести его до белого коления, и немного оскалил выползшие клыки.

— Нет, я не виделся с ним, Стайлз, — отчеканил он, сжав кулаки и оставляя Стилински мучиться очередным роем мыслей о том, какого хрена происходило между этими двумя.

— Эй-эй, чувак, спокойнее, — Стайлз выпрямился и отошел на шаг назад, потому что, признаться, стало немного жутко от такого вида оборотня. — Я не гребу, что вы там не поделили, но давай не будем вымещать гнев на старине Стайлзе, окей?

Спустя несколько секунд Дерек, действительно, словно отрезвел от услышанных слов и, сморгнув наваждение, втянул клыки и максимально расслабился в позе. Когда, интересно, он начал слушать, что ему говорил Стилински? Точнее — прислушиваться к этому?

— Да уж, ночка сегодня точно будет веселой, — хмыкнул Стайлз и с силой потер лицо. Кровь весь день словно отливала от его кожи и собиралась где-то глубоко внутри организма, затаиваясь и не желая струиться по телу. Как если бы Стайлз умирал.

С другой стороны, во время полнолуния человеческая сущность и должна находиться в полумертвом состоянии, как говорил когда-то Дитон. Но значило ли это, что Стайлзу действительно есть, чего бояться? Физических изменений?

Черт бы побрал его стремление вылечиться от рака и жить.

— Не потеряй его, — повторил Дерек снова и почти развернулся, чтобы уйти восвояси, как из-за спины Стилински послышался знакомый наполненный ядовитым презрением голос.

— Это еще что за мужик? — Стюарт был сама гостеприимность. — Погоди-ка, я уже видел его где-то. Ах, ну точно, в лесу, когда ты съебал из дома. Пока я дошел до вас со Скоттом, он уже успел затеряться в кустах. Интересно, почему ты не желаешь меня с ним познакомить, Сти? Он наркоторговец?

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и собирался сосчитать хотя бы до трех, но все цифры словно испарились из его памяти. Все, что он видел и слышал когда-то затмило раздражение и желание вновь проехаться крепко сжатым кулаком по этому наглому рту с кривой усмешкой. Снова разбить его губы в кровь, раздробить их в мясо, чтобы близнец как минимум полгода не мог нормально разговаривать.

— А может, он глава местной банды байкеров? — продолжал строить нелепые предположения Стюарт и выбивать из Стайлза последние капли здравого рассудка. — Мафиози? Коп под прикрытием? Твой тайный любовник? Директор школы? Серьезно, он напрягает меня, братец.

— Замолчи, — процедил Стайлз сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и краем уха услышал, как Дерек втянул носом воздух. Спустя долю секунды Хейл дернул парня за руку, заставив того раскрыть глаза и посмотреть на себя. Оборотень явно выглядел чем-то обеспокоенным и сосредотачивал все внимание на Стайлзе вместо того, чтобы источать желание прибить его близнеца.

Но разбираться еще и в том, какого хрена происходило с Дереком, у Стилински не оставалось ни душевных, ни физических сил.

— Вали отсюда, пока я полицию не вызвал, — обращался на сей раз Стюарт к Дереку и почти вышел из-за спины Стайлза, чтобы то ли толкнуть оборотня, то ли еще что, но юноша вовремя выставил руку в сторону, преграждая путь.

От Стюарта слишком сильно несло перегаром. И Стайлз почти физически чувствовал, что тот все еще был пьян.

— Потом поговорим, — сдержанно бросил Стайлз Хейлу и закрыл дверь прямо перед носом волка. Тот, кажется, несколько раз еще позвал Стайлза из-за двери и даже стучался в дверь, но парня это уже не волновало. Все его эмоции и органы чувств были сосредоточены только на его брате.

— Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто меня все пытаются наебать?! — Стюарт успел отойти на безопасное расстояние от Стайлза, словно знал, что сейчас старший мог наброситься на него с кулаками, и совсем не так, как сделал это вчера — а в разы хуже.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, Стюарт, — соврал Стилински, полагая, что сейчас он выглядел ничуть не лучше, чем Скотт в его первые полнолуния: с лицом маньяка-убийцы и поистине ужасающим взглядом. Быть может, если бы его брат хоть на каплю был трезвее, он бы шуганулся его и не стал лезть на рожон.

Но сквозь заплывшие алкоголем зрачки он не был способен увидеть истинное настроение Стайлза. К своему же несчастью.

— У тебя и твоего дружка недавно погибли девушки, — выстрелил он словами, а Стайлзу показалось — аконитовыми пулями.

Парень пошатнулся на своих двоих, чувствуя, как холодеют его конечности, а в голове начинает стучать отбойным молотком: «Эллисон, Эрика, твоя вина, Эллисон, Эрика, твоя вина…»

Впервые у Стайлза получилось по-настоящему _зарычать_.

— Кто? — хрипло спросил Стайлз, и где-то в глубине души он был благодарен за способность Стюарта понимать его с полуслова.

— Кира, братец, — ответил он. — Мы с ней вчера неплохо затусили, и я узнал очень много нового про вас. Не потрудишься объяснить, какого хрена я ничего не знал об этом раньше?

— У Эрики был приступ эпилепсии, а с Эллисон вышел несчастный случай на охоте, — не поддаваться на провокации и не вырывать ему гортань, люди не поступают так со своими родственниками.

— Неужели! — неверяще воскликнул Стюарт, долбанув кулаком о стену. — А в отчетах сказано, что с Эллисон было нападение с целью ограбления. И еще нападение животных с Эрикой. Кстати, в школе, как оказалось, все считают их жертвами диких зверей.

Люди не поступают так со своими родственниками?

Еще одна истина, которая обязана подвергнуться сомнениям. Потому что, блять, невозможно сдерживаться, когда этот надоедливый голос все жужжит и жужжит в твоих ушах, раздражая каждую нервную клетку и заставляя весь организм реагировать чистейшей агрессией и желанием принести адскую физическую боль. Этот голос должен кричать от страданий, а не докапываться до Стайлза раз за разом, выводя его из себя.

Особенно сегодня.

— Я тебе цвет твоей печени покажу, если не заткнешься, Стьюи, — вспомнив ненавистную братом форму его имени, Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбки. На секунду ему показалось, что кончики его клыков немного давят на нижнюю губу, но проведя языком по ним он удостоверился, что никаких трансформаций с зубами не произошло.

А зря. Так было бы проще разрывать чужую плоть.

— Ты окончательно пизданулся, Сти?! — выкрикнул Стюарт на эмоциях, и тут же получил затрещину от тяжелой отцовской руки. Шериф успел спуститься на первый этаж и, казалось, прослушать более половины их перебранки, тогда как Стайлз совершенно не заметил его присутствия. Концентрация на очаге раздражения сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Обостренные волчьи инстинкты — полное фуфло.

Сука.

— У вас вообще есть совесть? — Ноа казался заспанным и злым, даже злее, чем Стайлз себя ощущал. — Стюарт, мы уже обсуждали с тобой твое поведение.

— Ты мне не отец! — выплюнул Стюарт ему прямо в лицо, и Стайлз уже завел руку для удара, но шериф прикрикнул на сына, давая понять, что сам со всем разберется.

— Мне все равно, кем ты меня считаешь, — голос мужчины был груб и холоден, как и его взгляд, но Стайлз точно знал, что на самом деле он сейчас ощущал; одно присутствие родителя в миг сбросило со Стайлза порожденные волчьей луной эмоции и привело его в чувства. — Но пока ты в моем доме, ты не посмеешь портить жизнь ни мне, ни моему ребенку.

Ноа схватил Стюарта за руку, но тот резким движением вырвался и обвел родственников злым туманным взглядом обиженного жизнью подростка.

— Вы мне врете. Все вы! Как будто я настолько тупой, чтобы этого не видеть!

Стайлз быстро посмотрел на отца, пытаясь предугадать, что он собирается делать с разбушевавшимся сыном, однако в отличие от него Ноа выглядел максимально собранным и уверенным в собственных действиях.

— Ты прав, — спокойно ответил он Стюарту, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот облегченно расправил плечи. — Версия с животными — всего лишь прикрытие. Для всеобщего успокоения. На самом деле у Эрики Рейес был приступ эпилепсии, в тот момент она гуляла по мосту и упала в воду. Несчастный случай, но зная ее родителей, они бы не успокоились, пока бы не нашли козла отпущения и не обвили бы его в убийстве. Это вынужденная мера…

— А Арджент? — нетерпеливо перебил его Стюарт, шмыгнув носом, пусть и сейчас он уже выглядел куда более спокойным: лихорадочная дрожь, пробивавшая его проспиртованное тело, почти сошла на нет, и красные пятна как от нервного срыва постепенно начали бледнеть. — Что насчет нее?

— Несчастный случай на охоте, — тут же нашелся с ответом шериф, осторожно подходя к сыну и укладывая руку на его плечи. — Это был ее отец. Я не мог позволить ему сесть в тюрьму. Я был знаком с их семьей очень хорошо и знал этих людей. Не так давно этот несчастный потерял сестру, затем почти сразу жену, а затем его отцу диагностировали рак. Я поступил вопреки всем законам, признаю, но я не мог дать ему почувствовать себя еще хуже.

Стайлз прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не вмешаться в разговор и не взболтнуть лишнего. Он понимал, что его отец сейчас нес откровенный бред, и что проверить эту информацию не составит для Стюарта никакого труда — Бруклин, журналистика, черт бы его побрал. И если его братец действительно всерьез возьмется за разнюхивание гибели девушек, то его просвещение в вопросы мистического характера останется только делом времени.

Нельзя было этого допускать. Ни в коем, блять, разе.

— Вот как, — но вопреки всем опасениям Стайлза его брат даже не выражал и толики недоверия. — Но почему я не знал об этом? В конце концов, Стайлз, — он посмотрел на Стилински красными глазами и сейчас был похож на одного из умирающих щенков из клиники Дитона. — это важно для тебя. Ты мог мне сказать об этом раньше, и я бы…

— А что бы ты сделал? — достаточно резко ответил ему Стайлз, чтобы шериф моментально среагировал и «разогнал их по углам».

— Хватит, — строгим родительским тоном приказал он, как делал это много лет назад. — Стайлз, иди на кухню и приготовь обед. С вами я уже не высплюсь. А ты, — Ноа немного потряс Стюарта за плечи, отчего тот недовольно поморщился, как если бы его затошнило. — бери деньги и марш в продуктовый. Заодно купишь себе что-нибудь от похмелья. Пошел.

Он мягко подтолкнул его в спину, но Стюарту и этого хватило, чтобы запнуться и налететь на Стайлза, едва не сбив его с ног.

— Даже не думай так просто отделаться от меня, — прошептал он на грани слышимости и, выпрямившись, направился выполнять наставление отца.

Если честно, Стайлз никогда не испытывал подобных надежд по отношению к брату.

***

С состоянием Стайлза действительно творилось нечто… Странное. То его переполняли эмоции, будто бы не свои, то он превращался в настоящий выжатый лимон, которого в дополнение ко всему переехал несколько раз грузовик. После приготовления, как ему показалось, самого худшего на вкус обеда в его жизни, парень проследовал, полностью убитый, в свою комнату и не запомнил, как отключился. С тех пор, как его жизнь полетела под откос с легкой лапы демона, он успел привыкнуть к кошмарам. Порой даже сейчас он не всегда мог отличить реальность от сновидений, но чаще это происходило только до первых глотков бодрящего кофе. Еще одна отличительная особенность — он больше не мог запомнить все детали своих снов, как это было при Ногицунэ. Как и сейчас, проснувшись ближе к полуночи, Стайлз из затянувшегося было кошмара запомнил только наличие в нем кровавых деревьев и полусгнивших зомби. В принципе, все запросто можно списать на недавно просмотренный сезон The Walking Dead, но едва только Стайлз начал думать об этом, как мыслительный поток оборвал ужасно громкий звук.

Хлопок. Гром?

Нет, взрыв.

Машины за окном сразу включили сигнализации и дополнили какофонию звуков вперемешку с редкими людскими криками на улице и поднявшимися сиренами скорой помощи и полиции.

— Сти! — Стюарт уже ломился в дверь его комнаты, но Стайлз успел запереть ее на ключ до того, как позволил себе заснуть. — Сти, ты там? Ты в порядке? Стайлз, ответь мне!

Почему-то его голос успокаивал разросшуюся было тревогу.

— В норме! — Стайлз сполз с кровати и подошел к открытому окну. Он видел, как его отец, на ходу натягивая куртку, уже садился в патрульную машину. — Папа!

Но звук взрыва повторился и похоронил под собой голос юноши. Шериф уехал в самый эпицентр опасности, и Стайлз ни за что бы не поверил, если бы кто-то сказал, будто полнолуние и этот грохот не связаны друг с другом.

Не медля ни секунды и не давая себе сомневаться в своих действиях, Стайлз перекинулся через подоконник и выпрыгнул на улицу, сумев приземлиться четко на ноги, но даже не почувствовал боли. Физические изменения в результате полнолуния все же могли быть полезны этой ночью.

Ориентируясь только на память и обострившиеся инстинкты, Стайлз побежал в сторону заповедника, предугадывая, что так или иначе дорога приведет его к Неметону. Он бежал, не чувствуя ног и усталости в теле. Словно весь его вес испарился и он стал настолько легким, что смог соединиться с ветром, и стихия сама несла его в нужном направлении. Изредка в воздухе он мог учуять отголоски людской паники где-то, за километры от него, терпкий запах испуганного кролика и много чего еще, что его несовершенный и ненаученный распознаванию нюх не мог различить.

И это показалось ему прекрасным.

Ровно до тех пор, пока свет чьих-то одиноких фар не ослепил его и не заставил остановиться всего в паре сантиметров от едва не сбившей его машины.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Голос показался Стайлзу знакомым, даже слишком, но звучал он немного искаженно. Будто кто-то сидел внутри его ушей и специально игрался с любыми звуками, которые слышал юноша, не давая ему понять, что на самом деле происходило вокруг.

— Стайлз! — прорычали на него уже гораздо ближе, и когда Стилински перестал ловить солнечных зайчиков, он смог разглядеть очертания чужой фигуры. Черной, как сама ночь, с яркими красными точками где-то на лице.

Дерек.

Стайлз втянул носом воздух и попытался запомнить, чем пах этот альфа. В конце концов, когда у него будет еще такая возможность? Еще такая возможность запомнить аромат хвои и дорогого парфюма, на покупку которого у Стилински не хватит никаких карманных денег.

— Ты тоже это слышал? — совсем по-идиотски спросил его Стайлз и был вынужден сесть в камаро на пассажирское сидение: когда урожденный альфа тащит тебя в автомобиль с таким грозным видом, будто может выпотрошить тебя, щенка, одной силой мысли, не сильно-то посопротивляешься.

— Скотт проверяет стаю, тебя, кстати, в том числе, — запоздало начал разговор Дерек, одновременно выруливая обратно на трассу и набирая кому-то сообщение в телефоне.

— А ты, я так понимаю, патрулируешь территорию? — догадался Стайлз и предпринял все попытки подсмотреть в телефон грозного альфы, пару раз едва не встретившись носом с его грудной клеткой. — Так ты не только мне умеешь сообщения писать!

— Я пишу Скотту, что ты со мной, осел, — рявкнул Хейл так, что Стайлз против воли буквально отлетел и вжался в спинку своего сидения. — Дитон не отвечает. Моррелл в курсе. Она просила проверить…

— Неметон, — возымел дерзость Стайлз закончить за Хейла предложение, но вместо очередного ужасающего рычания получил только короткий кивок и абсолютно сосредоточенный взгляд. — Чего?

— Как себя чувствуешь? — совершенно грубо поинтересовался Дерек, но скорее это было связано с его собственным паршивым самочувствием. Стайлз видел и ощущал, как напряжен оборотень и как сложно ему было сдерживать свой истинный облик.

От него словно исходила невидимая вибрационная волна при каждом новом ударе сердца, и с каждым разом она все больше и больше заражала Стайлза уверенностью, что еще немного — и даже кончики его ушей заострятся, как у настоящего обращенного.

— Хуево, — честно сознался Стилински и не стал уточнять то же самое у Дерека. На кой-черт это надо, если сегодня они оба способны чувствовать друг друга так, словно являются одного вида? — Есть идеи, что это было?

— Что бы это ни было, это нечто очень хуевое, — клацнул зубами Хейл, и Стайлз не мог не улыбнуться в знак согласия. Ему вообще нравилось, когда Дерек редко, но метко озвучивал его собственные мысли, даже не подозревая об этом.

Волшебный, блять, волк.

Оставшиеся минуты они провели в напряженном молчании, словно готовили самих себя к тому, что могли бы увидеть. Однако как только в поле зрения показался тот самый чертов пень и окружавшая его местность, Стайлз понял: ни к чему нельзя быть готовым заранее, как ни старайся.

— Что за поебота?

Стайлз выскочил из автомобиля первым, не заметив, как в запале порвал, а не отстегнул ремень безопасности. Он не услышал, как Дерек звал его обратно и приказывал вернуться в машину, потому что все заглушали хлюпающие звуки — Стайлз бежал по месиву из останков животных заповедника и не видел ничего, кроме моря крови, растиллавшемся на мили вокруг него. Олени, зайцы, жабы, медведи, птицы, рыси — всех этих животных словно кто-то собрал в одну кучу и пропустил через мясорубку несколько раз. Стайлз не мог отличить, где начиналась голова оленя и куда исчезало крыло ворона, где чьи были кости и могли ли этом аду находиться человеческие тела.

Неметон находился словно в эпицентре взрыва. Вокруг были повалены деревья и во всей красе была представлена настоящая Преисподняя, но самое странное заключалось в том, что на самом «священном» древе не было ни капли крови. Неметон был чист и нетронут, единственное белое пятно среди кровавого месива… И совершенно неожиданно оно показалось Стайлзу родным домом.

А дом надо _охранять_.

— Стайлз, уходим отсюда, сейчас же, — низкий голос альфы словно опустил разом все рычаги Стилински, и он сам не понял, как его зубы сомкнулись на сгибе чужой шеи.

А дальше — только черно-алый туман перед глазами и запах свежей сладкой крови.


End file.
